Oh, my love, don't stop burning
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Kieren se hizo a un lado para no hacer la vida de Rick más miserable al tener que soportar la actitud de su padre referente a su "amistad", pero eso no evitó que Bill enviará a su hijo a la guerra. Deprimido, Kieren termina en el grupo de apoyo del nuevo médico de Roarton, Simon Monroe… que tiene varios problemas por su cuenta.


**Oh, my love, don't stop burning**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _In the Flesh_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Kieren se hizo a un lado para no hacer la vida de Rick más miserable al tener que soportar la actitud de su padre referente a su "amistad", pero eso no evitó que Bill enviará a su hijo a la guerra. Deprimido, Kieren termina en el grupo de apoyo del nuevo médico de Roarton, Simon Monroe… que tiene varios problemas por su cuenta.

* * *

Roarton es un pueblo pequeño y grisáceo a las afueras de Lancashire. Es enserio, desde que llegó, Simon no ha visto un solo día de sol y la humedad es tan potente que, con regularidad, tiene que usar más de una chaqueta para evitar que el gélido ambiente le cale los huesos. Pero está bien. No tenía muchas expectativas sobre su nueva residencia, de todas formas. De hecho, han pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo expectativas sobre _algo_.

La depresión puede ser así de perra, pero _está_ lidiando con ella. Día a día lo hace y, todas las noches, antes de irse a la cama y sumergirse en la oscuridad tras apagar las luces, se da una palmadita imaginaria en la espalda por haberlo hecho bien, por haber sobrevivido veinticuatro horas más y, sobre todo, por haber mantenido las manos bien lejos del gabinete donde guarda la morfina.

Fue bastante vergonzoso cuando Shirley, la enfermera, _su mano derecha,_ vio las marcas de aguja en su muñeca y sólo lo miró con una ceja enarcada, de una forma muy parecida a cómo habría hecho su madre —que en paz descanse—, haciéndolo sentir como un adolescente ridículo y rebelde. Desde ese día, comenzó a usar suéteres de manga larga y, si ella le regaló una mirada de sabelotodo al percatarse, sólo la mandó al demonio en voz baja y se limitó a hacer su trabajo que, al convertirse en el nuevo doctor encargado del centro médico del pueblo, resulta ser _mucho_.

Mientras espera su primera cita del día, gira en la silla con rodillos de su pequeña oficina para contemplar el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana: grandes árboles bien nutridos cuyas copas, de un profundo tono verde oscuro, se agitan con el viento y dejan caer al suelo una cascada de gotas de lluvia que se quedaron atrapadas en sus ramas tras la tormenta de la madrugada.

Apoya el codo en el brazo de la silla y levanta la mano para tocarse la barba con los dedos, hábito que adquirió apenas bajó del tren en la estación y fue recibido por una multitud que lo tomó por sorpresa, a partes iguales por sus ansias de darle una cordial bienvenida y dejarle claro, de forma sutil, que tendrá que trabajar _muy duro_ si quiere llenar los zapatos dejados atrás por el doctor Russo, quien se mudó a Londres la semana anterior a su llegada, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

No puede culparlos: las comunidades pequeñas son así. Se aferran a sus miembros como si fueran parte de sus propias familias, de su carne y sangre, y dejar entrar a un forastero sin dudar es como pedirles que se amputen la pierna con un serrucho, pero, en esta ocasión, Roarton —como un conjunto de ciudadanos— no pudo elegir, así que tendrán que soportarlo mientras tenga un servicio que ofrecerles… porque, lo cierto es que, Simon no es lamebotas de nadie y tampoco posee alguna clase de don social; por el contrario, no es bueno tratando con la gente —lo que convierte su profesión en una _alocada_ decisión irónica—, pero sabe fingir, ganársela con sonrisas y falsas muestras de interés que ponen a las personas en su bolsillo tarde o temprano y, al final, siempre son los demás quienes terminan haciendo el trabajo de sostener la relación, la _amistad_ o el compañerismo, sin que él tenga que hacer nada más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando, aunque, en el fondo, sienta agruras.

Es una costumbre nauseabunda que ya está demasiado arraigada en su persona para dejarla atrás. Es, desgraciadamente, un mecanismo de defensa que pretende hacer pasar su debilidad por fortaleza y, así, ahuyentar posibles depredadores.

En realidad, no está sorprendido de que la señora Michaels, la anciana de ochenta años que vive a un par de puertas de la pequeña casa que le ofreció la ciudad para habitar, lo haya visitado ya tres veces en la semana, con el pretexto de llevarle delicias horneadas, para tratar de hacer conversación —y averiguar cosas sobre él—, ni de que la señora Walker lo salude con una sonrisa y un cálido _buenas tardes, doctor_ cada tres días, cuando sus horarios de compras coinciden en la única tienda de conveniencia de la ciudad y, menos, de ver a Bill Macy, el cretino oficial del pueblo, gesticular groserías por lo bajo cuando sus caminos se cruzan y se limita a saludarlo con un gesto forzado de la cabeza para aparentar, a ojos de su nerviosa esposa, que no es un pedante con un ego del tamaño de Saturno.

La gente es extraña. Simon lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero tendrá que adaptarse a los anticuados modos de ésta nueva ciudad si quiere una existencia tranquila más allá de los confines de su propia mente _ofuscada_. Por eso dejó a su padre atrás, por eso no responde sus llamadas, por eso finge que no tuvo una vida antes de Roarton y por eso no contesta ninguna de las preguntas de la deteriorada anciana sobre su _familia,_ sus _amigos_ , su trabajo antes de _aquí_ …

Con el paso de los años, se ha convencido de que todo sería mejor si pudiera olvidar el pasado y sólo concentrarse en el hoy, pero su cabeza no lo deja: la ansiedad es terca y está convencida de que _olvidar_ sería como enfrentar un peligro innecesario, así que todos los días debe luchar contra la oscuridad en su pecho, la noción de que _nada_ importa en realidad y de que su vida sería exactamente igual si, en vez de ser un humano, hubiera sido un gusano arrastrándose en la tierra mojada.

Suspira en el momento exacto en que Shirley golpea la puerta con los nudillos y entra a la oficina sin esperar respuesta; Simon _odia_ que haga eso y, es precisamente por eso, que le _sonríe_.

—Amy está aquí, doc —informa la mujer, con dos hoyuelos resplandeciendo en las mejillas.

Tiene una de esas caras bonachonas que hacen a la gente incapaz de molestarse con ella por mucho y su actitud es tan jovial y optimista la mayor parte del tiempo que, aunque puede ser imprudente en ocasiones, nadie parece guardarle rencor por ello. Simon la _aborrece_ por eso pero, por supuesto, se esfuerza para no dejarla notarlo y, al parecer, ha tenido éxito hasta el momento.

—Déjala pasar, Shirley, por favor —dice, intentando sonar interesado, aunque es consciente de que devuelve la silla a su posición normal tras el escritorio a regañadientes: si le gusta hacer algo en Roarton, es ver el paisaje al otro lado de ese pequeño cuarto, cercado por cuatro gruesas paredes…

Escucha el sonido de los pequeños tacones de Amy antes de que la chica aparezca en la puerta y le sonría, con los labios pintados de un encantador tono cereza que no logra ocultar, en lo más mínimo, la palidez de la piel de quien lo usa, ni siquiera ayudado por la base y el rubor. Simon siente el corazón dándole un vuelco y recuerda los estudios de Amy, la cruda verdad impresa en el renglón de diagnóstico y las estadísticas que dicen que le queda poco tiempo de vida, aun siguiendo el tratamiento más riguroso.

Lo que más odia al respecto, es que ella parece haberlo aceptado y no le guarda ninguna clase de resentimiento a la vida y, en vez de eso, parece querer exprimir los días que le quedan hasta arrancarles cada gota que puedan dar. Simon la admira y, aunque llevan poco tiempo de conocerse, es la única persona en este condenado lugar que en verdad se ha ganado su afecto y _respeto_.

—Hola, cariño —saluda la mujer, guiñándole un ojo y entrando a la habitación con esa forma de caminar tan suya, contoneándose inocentemente como una muñeca movida con hilos, sacudiendo el dobladillo de su vestido floreado.

Se deja caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Simon y Shirley sonríe desde la puerta, cerrándola al marcharse y ofreciéndoles la sensación de privacidad, aunque pueden escuchar el traqueteo de la enfermera en el pabellón contiguo y el furioso tecleo de Denise, la recepcionista, en su estación.

Denise siempre escucha música a un volumen bajo, pero Simon tiene buen oído y en este momento puede distinguir las notas y la letra de una canción que habla sobre una decepción que llevó al intérprete a pensar en las incongruencias y maldades del amor. Sorprendentemente, le agrada el aire nostálgico y hace la nota mental de preguntarle a Denise el nombre de la canción después…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar hoy, Amy? —pregunta, poniéndose de pie mientras se quita el estetoscopio del cuello y se lo coloca para auscultar el pecho de la mujer, que se yergue en la silla para facilitarle el trabajo.

Está tan acostumbrada a toda la mierda de los hospitales, que duele verla, por lo que Simon aceptó sin titubear ese pequeño tic nervioso suyo de contarle su día a día durante los procedimientos. Al final, se dio cuenta de que sus pláticas con Amy eran la interacción humana más larga que había tenido en mucho tiempo y la sorpresa fue grata, aunque no está seguro de que le convenga saber demasiado sobre los gustos en té de la abuela Dyer o los problemas románticos del mejor amigo de Amy, Kieren Walker.

— ¿En qué me quedé la última vez? —pregunta Amy, emocionada, haciendo una pausa para respirar profundo y permitirle a Simon escuchar el tap-tap de su corazón.

—Uhm…

— ¡Ah, sí! —exclama, dando una palmada en el aire cuando su cerebro parece recordarle por cuenta propia que su último tema de conversación fue la _depresión_ de Kieren.

Simon se siente culpable cada vez que la señora Walker lo saluda en la tienda y recuerda lo que Amy le dijo de su hijo, que parece haber adoptado la costumbre de encerrarse en su habitación a lamentar la partida de su mejor _amigo,_ enviado a la guerra por decisión de Bill Macy —de ahí que Simon declarara al sujeto el estúpido más grande de Roarton—, bajo el argumento de convertirlo en _todo un hombre._

La homofobia es algo que nunca ha logrado entender y, si bien golpeó a un par de sujetos en sus años de universidad por hacer comentarios intolerantes al respecto, ahora era algo que prefería pasar de largo… como muchas otras cosas en su vida, siendo honesto.

En una ocasión, Amy intentó convencerlo de hablar con Kieren y ofrecerle ayuda, pero Simon se negó rotundamente y sin gentileza. Cuando Amy lo vio con ojos demasiado brillantes, se tragó las ganas de explicarle que tenía la impresión de que _dos_ personas deprimidas _no debían_ estar juntas por nada del mundo, porque sería como unir un metal alcalino con agua.

Ya es demasiado problema haber heredado el grupo de auto-ayuda del doctor Russo y tener que sentarse, cada viernes por la tarde, a escuchar y _guiar_ a un montón de mujeres que sólo van a hablar de los pésimos hábitos de sus hijos, de las tareas hogareñas que sus esposos se niegan a hacer y a tomar café y comer galletas.

La única persona en el grupo que parece tener algo de qué quejarse verdaderamente es Amy y, para frustración de Simon, ella está contenta con sólo sentarse ahí, beber té y escuchar a las madres de sus compañeros de generación decir cosas pésimas de ellos. Oh, pero a Simon le agrada verla feliz, así que la deja ser. Y, por el mismo motivo, no le dice que no le interesa la vida de Kieren Walker y la deja hablar al respecto mientras le toma la presión tras pedirle que se quite el suéter —cosa que, por supuesto, ella hizo con antelación—.

—Kier está _tan_ triste. Regaló todo su equipo de arte a la escuela, ¿sabes? Sus padres invierten en pintura y material de buena calidad para él, así que fueron cientos de libras donadas a chiquillos que no tienen idea de cómo cuidar un pincel. Me dio mucha pena —explica, dejando que Simon cierre la correa de velcro alrededor de su brazo y comience a bombear, concentrándose en la burbuja de mercurio moviéndose por el medidor.

Simon frunce el ceño y se muerde la lengua. Depresión más regalar cosas personales apreciadas nunca es buena señal, pero tampoco quiso decirlo. No es su problema.

Piensa en la sonrisa de la señora Walker una vez más y agacha la cabeza… su madre había estado demasiado decepcionada de él cuando comenzó a usar drogas para intentar mitigar la depresión. Cuando vio sus ojos, apagados y melancólicos, por última vez, se dio cuenta de que no se había esforzado sólo por destruir su vida, sino que también terminó con la de ella y fue entonces que _entendió._ La señora Walker parece ser lo suficientemente amable para no merecer pasar por lo mismo que su madre.

Aun así…

—Lo siento por él, Amy. Tal vez sus padres deban buscarle ayuda. Una más profesional —especifica cuando ella lo ve con ojos entornados y molestos.

—Vivimos en Roarton, Simon —protesta Amy, encogiéndose de hombros cuando este le quita la correa del brazo y guarda el medidor en el estuche—. Tenemos suerte de tener un par de dentistas, ahora, ¿un psicólogo? No creo que a Kier le guste la idea —termina, negando con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera acepta que tiene un problema. De hecho, creo que no se da cuenta —comenta, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la báscula. Se quita los tacones con sencillez y coloca los pies en la placa, que apenas se agita bajo su peso. Simon observa los números en la pantalla digital y va a su escritorio a anotar la nueva información en el expediente de la chica—. Pasó mucho tiempo intentando lidiar con Rick y su familia, ¿sabes? Primero fue este romance tonto, en el que ninguno se atrevía a admitir lo que sentía por el otro, luego, cuando por fin lo hicieron, vino el embrollo con sus familias. Los Walker son geniales y lo aceptaron con relativa rapidez, pero los Macy… —niega con la cabeza y frunce los labios, acomodándose en la silla frente a Simon nuevamente, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y girando parcialmente en ella, tan cómoda como si estuviera en una hamaca.

Simon sabe que la conversación va a durar y le da lo mismo: su próxima cita es hasta las doce porque la de las once canceló debido a un problema familiar. Tiene tiempo.

Termina de teclear los datos en la computadora y, después, se reclina en la silla, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Su primer novio lo tuvo a los dieciséis años. Más que nada fue una relación abierta, en la que ninguno puso etiquetas sobre el otro y eso fue bueno. Le permitió explorar, conocer y descubrir lo suficiente para saber qué le gustaba y qué no. Su madre, al descubrirlo, lo tomó bien. Su padre, no, pero ella fue tan abierta y asertiva que, con el tiempo, el hombre no tuvo más opción que resignarse, reconocer que no lograría cambiar a Simon y elegir entre sacarlo de su vida o permitirle quedarse en ella. Simon se quedó… pero luego, conforme fue creciendo, otros problemas se presentaron y la homosexualidad se convirtió en el más pequeño de ellos. Ésta vez, fue él quien decidió abandonar la vida de su padre, para no dañarla igual que la de su madre, para quien tomó la decisión demasiado tarde.

»—Kier puso distancia de por medio con Rick cuando se dio cuenta de que Bill lo acosaba por su relación, aunque creo que el cretino nunca estuvo cien por ciento seguro de si tenían una o no, pero eso no bastó. Bill mandó a Rick al ejército y, desde entonces, Kieren ha tenido el alma en un hilo. Es decir, ya no son novios, pero siempre fueron buenos amigos y se quieren mucho. Puedo ponerme en el lugar de Kieren y saber lo que está sintiendo. Me refiero a que, si me lo arrebataran, siendo mi único amigo, me volvería loca —termina, masajeándose las sienes con preocupación.

Simon la mira con una ceja enarcada y, por fin, abre la boca, porque si algo le ocurre a Amy por mantenerse callado, jamás se lo perdonará.

— ¿No crees que deberías concentrarte en ti y no en los problemas sentimentales de tu amigo? Amy, tienes que pensar en tu salud.

Para su sorpresa, ella echa a reír, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos como si le doliera. La risa es tan recia, que la agitación de su cuerpo hace que la silla con rodillos se mueva por el suelo, casi mandándola al otro lado de la habitación. Simon ladea la cabeza, contemplándola hasta que la explosión termina de una vez. Cuando ella lo observa, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Simon no sabe si es por diversión o tristeza.

— ¿Qué salud, cariño? —pregunta con cierto filo en la voz que hace que Simon entorne los ojos y se sienta incómodo. Debió pensar mejor sus palabras…—. Los dos sabemos que no hay tal y, mientras estoy aquí, voy a preocuparme por lo verdaderamente importante: mis amigos, mi familia. Kieren me necesita y no voy a dejarlo solo mientras pueda estar con él. Es sólo… que no sé qué hacer —finaliza, mirando a Simon con obvia súplica en las pupilas.

El médico se siente entre la espada y la pared. Separa los labios y respira hondo: mentiría si le dijera que él tiene una solución para algo como eso. Cada quien lidia con sus problemas emocionales como puede y su método, aunque lo ha mantenido vivo los últimos diez años, no es tan aconsejable, científicamente hablando: básicamente, se sepultó en trabajo, intentando ser útil para la comunidad, sentirse como una herramienta más que como una persona. Aparentar pelear, dar batalla, fingir que la oscuridad no ha conquistado cada célula de su cuerpo.

Simon Monroe y la penumbra son uno mismo, pero, por lo que Amy le ha contado de Kieren, el chico es un rayo de sol… o lo fue antes de que Bill Macy destrozara sus ideales sin miramientos. El método de Simon no será el que lo saque adelante. Nope.

— ¿Has pensado en hablar con sus padres? —sugiere al darse cuenta de que Amy sigue esperando un comentario de su parte.

Ella hace un ruido con la boca que le recuerda a un globo desinflándose.

—No les agrado mucho —comenta y eso es una sorpresa. Según Simon, todo el mundo quiere a Amy y los Walker son ese tipo de gente que va por la vida con un arcoíris brillando sobre sus cabezas… ¿o será que su falta de animosidad lo hace exagerar cualidades en la gente? Tal vez es gente común y corriente a la que juzgó mal, para bien y no tanto—. Yo incité a Kier a confesarle sus sentimientos a Rick y creo que me culpan por cómo terminó la relación —explica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Simon enarca las cejas. Gente común y corriente…

—Saber que su hijo está deprimido los ayudaría mucho para hacer algo al respecto —dice y ni siquiera está seguro de que sus palabras tengan sentido. Eso no ayudó en lo más mínimo a su madre, ni a su padre, ni a él. La muerte de su madre y _saber_ que fue su culpa, por consumirla de preocupación, hizo que saliera parcialmente de su agujero e intentara hacer algo con su vida.

Pararse todos los días y esforzarse por hacer contar las horas es un homenaje para ella. Juró, hace mucho tiempo, no darse por vencido en nombre de su madre y cree que ha logrado cumplirlo.

Amy suspira y se rasca la cabeza con aire indeciso.

— ¿Por qué las personas somos tan difíciles? —pregunta, con cierto tinte de histerismo en la voz.

Simon sonríe y se siente bien. No sonríe mucho con sinceridad y el cambio es bueno. Por una vez.

—Todo sería muy aburrido si fuera fácil —se encoge de hombros y Amy finge dispararle con un arma, señalándolo con los dedos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes hablar con Kieren? Cariño, lo veo en tus ojos: es la misma mirada vacía que tiene él —insiste y la amargura vuelve a Simon con la misma devastación de una marea roja.

— _No_ —responde, tajante, y toma una pluma del contenedor sobre la mesa sólo para no tener que contemplar la expresión rota de Amy—. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de tu salud? —Pide sin tapujos, haciendo que ella frunza los labios—. ¿Has tenido más convulsiones? —pregunta y se maldice por lo bajo cuando Amy suspira y se mira las rodillas, derrotada.

Si pudiera hacer algo _más_ por ella… pero _no_ hay nada por hacer.

* * *

Tres días después de su consulta con Amy, Denise entra corriendo al consultorio, pálida como una hoja de papel, para informarle que Bill Macy acaba de llamar, pidiendo ayuda porque su esposa tuvo un _ataque_. Ya que no especificó de qué _tipo_ , Simon toma todo lo que cree que podría servir y sale de la clínica, con Shirley pisándole los talones, para subir al vehículo de la mujer e ir a casa de los Macy, ya que él no tiene idea de dónde es.

—Oh, Dios, oh, Dios —es lo único que Shirley murmura todo el camino y Simon, con el botiquín en las piernas, procura hacer caso omiso de ella, concentrándose en lo que puede ver por la ventana.

Aunque lleva en Roarton poco más de un mes, nunca ha sentido la curiosidad de turistear y familiarizarse más con la ciudad.

Quince minutos después, Shirley detiene el carro frente a una casa de aspecto descuidado y Simon se quita el cinturón de seguridad para bajar. Apenas entran a la propiedad, Bill Macy aparece, tan blanco como las nubes sobre sus cabezas, haciéndole gestos violentos con los brazos para que se apresure a entrar a la casa y atender a su llorosa esposa, que está tendida en un rincón de la sala de estar, abrazando un cojín contra su pecho, mirando a la nada sin dejar de sollozar.

Simon no puede evitarlo: intercambia una mirada dudosa con Shirley, que se encoge de hombros sin disimular y se acerca a la mujer para ponerle las manos en los brazos e intentar calmarla.

—Janet, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta, masajeándole los brazos con dulzura mientras Simon se apresura a sacar y preparar un sedante.

Si dispone la jeringa con demasiada maestría, nadie lo comenta, porque no hay razón para ellos pero, ya que él sabe por qué debería importarles, siente una punzada de vergüenza antes de conseguir concentrarse en lo que debe hacer.

—Mi Rick, mi hijo… —Susurra la mujer, _Janet,_ sin dejar de contemplar el vacío mientras acaricia con los dedos el cojín, que aferra con todas sus fuerzas—. Está herido, está muerto… no voy a volver a verlo…

Mientras se inclina sobre la mujer, Simon siente una nueva punzada de incomodidad: nunca conoció a Rick Macy y tampoco ha visto a Kieren Walker, pero gracias a Amy, sabe lo suficiente de sus vidas como para sentirse mal por ellos, incluso por la señora Macy, que no merece lidiar con las consecuencias de la decisión que tomó su marido.

Se aclara la garganta y le habla a la mujer con voz serena, explicándole qué necesita hacer y de qué manera va a ayudarla, pero ella no parece capaz de prestarle atención, así que Simon permite que Shirley le ayude, tomando el brazo de la mujer, que se deja manejar como un objeto inanimado, y preparándolo con la banda de goma para que Simon pueda meter la aguja en su vena y presionar el embolo.

El sedante actúa rápido y, en pocos minutos, los ojos de la mujer se nublan y su cabeza cae contra el muro, donde reposa hasta que el sueño se apodera de ella y Simon, con ayuda de su enfermera, es capaz de levantarla del suelo y llevarla hasta el sillón, donde Shirley se mueve a prisa para acomodar un montón de almohadillas y asegurarse de que Janet esté cómoda. Luego, ambos giran el rostro casi en sincronía para contemplar a Bill, de pie en la entrada a la sala de estar, tenso como un arco a punto de disparar.

El desprecio que Simon siente por él es intolerable, pero procura aparentar, como hace con todo.

Shirley es quien da un paso al frente y encara al sujeto, mientras Simon revisa los signos vitales de su esposa, sólo por si acaso.

—Bill, ¿qué diablos pasó? —pregunta y la respuesta que obtiene es un gruñido.

Simon frunce el ceño, con dos dedos en el cuello de Janet. El latido comienza a estabilizarse con cada respiración pausada de la mujer dormida.

—Rick, él… está desaparecido. Fue durante una misión. No sabemos si está vivo —contesta el hombre, asegurándose de impregnar su voz con desdén, como si, de no hacerlo, todo su mundo fuera a descuartizarse a su alrededor.

Simon siente pena por él y no puede evitarlo. Piensa en Amy y en su amigo con el corazón roto, pero procura no hacerlo en las represalias que tendrá esto para ellos. Ya tiene demasiados problemas en la cabeza por su cuenta para empatizar con los de alguien más.

—Oh, diablos —masculla Shirley, tocándose la frente—. Lo siento much… —pero Bill da media vuelta y desaparece por un corredor, dejándolos solos en la sala de la casa, sólo acompañados por la respiración sibilante de Janet.

* * *

Y, si eso fue desagradable, no se compara con ser despertado dos días después, en la madrugada, por un persistente aporreo a su puerta.

Irritado, sale de la cama, se pone los zapatos y toma un suéter del respaldo de una silla para pasárselo por la cabeza, porque está cayendo un diluvio afuera, la temperatura es baja y cualquier desdichado que esté al otro lado de la puerta en verdad debe estar padeciendo para decidir molestarlo en semejantes condiciones.

— ¡Ya voy! —gruñe, molesto, cruzando la sala a zancadas para apoyar la mano en la perilla y abrir la puerta de un tirón: si se trata de una broma o de un malnacido pensando en robarlo, tiene suficiente fastidio en las venas para hacerlo pagar, pero todo su tedio se desvanece cuando al otro lado de la madera encuentra una chica menuda, empapada de pies a cabeza, mirándolo con obvia desesperación en los ojos.

Simon, a pesar de haber tenido una vida _levemente_ impetuosa y estar en una línea de trabajo donde se podía encontrar de todo, nunca contempló tanto miedo en los ojos de alguien hasta este momento.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y, sin pensarlo, se hace a un lado para que la chica pueda entrar a la casa, si así lo desea, pero ella gime, sujeta su muñeca y tira de él hacia afuera. Sólo está usando pijama y pantuflas y, Simon, confundido y alertado, quiere saber de una condenada vez que fue lo que la mandó a la calle en la madrugada y a mitad de una tormenta en ese estado.

— ¡Tiene que ayudarnos, es mi hermano! ¡Por favor! —Vocifera la muchacha con voz aguda y rota. Tiembla de pies a cabeza y su mano está gélida sobre la muñeca de Simon, pero la adrenalina no parece dejar que se dé cuenta de su mal estado—. ¡Mis padres van a la clínica! ¡Tiene que venir! —termina, dándole un nuevo tirón a su brazo.

Simon pasa saliva, se aclara la garganta tras sentirla completamente seca y se apresura a tomar las llaves del mueble junto a la puerta. Cierra a sus espaldas y sale a la lluvia, sintiendo las primeras gotas congeladas tocándole la cabeza y la cara como si fueran pequeñas piedras. La sensación es desagradable, más todavía porque hace cuatro minutos estaba dormido plácidamente en un caparazón de mantas tibias, pero su contrato estipula que debe hacer este tipo de cosas —de acuerdo, tal vez no detalla sus responsabilidades de forma _súper_ específica—, así que respira profundo, sujeta la mano de la chica con firmeza y tira de ella calle abajo, hacia la clínica.

Aunque en situaciones normales el trayecto no le toma más de cincuenta pasos, en las condiciones actuales se siente como todo un peregrinaje. ¿Tiene un paraguas en casa? ¿Habría sido bueno pensar en eso antes de aventurarse a este terrible clima?

— ¿Quién es tu hermano? —pregunta para distraerse, hablando fuerte para que ella pueda escucharlo por encima del bramido de la tormenta. Un trueno interrumpe la última palabra y hace gimotear a la muchacha.

Las farolas en la calle están encendidas, pero la neblina complica ver el suelo y la chica resbala al llegar a los escalones de la institución, pero Simon la mantiene de pie, sus dedos aferrándose a su muñeca quizá con demasiada fuerza, pero ella no se queja; lo observa con ojos desorbitados y Simon se pregunta si está en shock.

Levanta la mirada, esperando ver gente en lo alto de los peldaños, pero no hay nadie ahí; tampoco hay un vehículo en la calle y comienza a sentirse engañado cuando un par de faros se abren paso entre la niebla nocturna y, entornando los ojos, distingue un auto derrapando por el asfalto, las llantas haciendo saltar olas de agua hacia los costados y el parachoques derribando un montón de cubos de basura colocados bajo una de las farolas.

Antes de que el auto se detenga frente a ellos, suelta la muñeca de la muchacha y sube los escalones rápido, maldiciendo a cualquier imbécil que pensara que el azulejo era buena idea, ya que el agua los vuelve resbaladizos y en determinado momento está a punto de irse de bruces al suelo, pero consigue sujetar la manija de la puerta de doble hoja de la clínica y apuñalar la cerradura con la llave para abrirla, con un listado de groserías pronunciándose a voz en cuello en su cabeza.

Su cerebro no ha terminado de despertar y todo implica demasiado esfuerzo de concentración.

Apenas entra trastabillando y consigue encender las luces, empinándose sobre el escritorio de Denise para alcanzar los interruptores, escucha el estruendo de pisadas a sus espaldas. Respirando hondo, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos, da media vuelta y se encuentra frente a frente con los Walker. Ella, con las mejillas y manos manchadas de sangre y él, sujetando el cuerpo inerte de su hijo mayor, demasiado pálido para ser saludable, con las muñecas atadas con lo que parecen ser trozos de la camisa rota del padre en un improvisado torniquete.

El alma se le cae al suelo y amenaza con quedarse ahí cuando entiende que está viendo a Kieren Walker por primera vez y, si no se pone manos a la obra pronto, tal vez por última también.

Las rodillas de quien debe ser la hermana menor del muchacho se vencen por fin y la chica cae al suelo, sollozando a voz en cuello, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Simon traga con dficultad, intentando pensar en todas las cosas que debe hacer en una cantidad de minutos limitada y sin ayuda de nadie para que todo salga _bien_. Tiene un nudo ansioso en la garganta, el sonido de las palabras de Amy reverberando como un eco en el canal auditivo, y sus manos no dejan de temblar. Respira hondo, obliga al señor Walker a llevar al chico moribundo al cubículo de consultas y depositarlo en la camilla más cercana y, tratando de no prestar demasiada atención a la sangre, el caos y a lo horrible de la escena, pone su mente en blanco para poder _ayudar._

* * *

Simon se deja caer, víctima del agotamiento, en una silla en la esquina del cubículo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrullar por el bip continuo del monitor cardiaco conectado a los puntos vitales de Kieren Walker, que sigue respirando, afortunadamente.

El señor Walker está sentado al lado de la cama, con la ropa húmeda pegándosele al cuerpo de forma extraña, pero dispuesto a permanecer ahí, velando por su hijo sin que nadie pueda convencerlo de lo contrario.

En cuanto Simon pudo decir que la vida del chico estaba fuera de peligro, hizo todo lo posible por persuadir a la señora Walker de llevar a su hija —Jem— a casa y hacerse cargo de ella. La mujer aceptó a regañadientes, no sin antes acercarse a la cama donde su hijo reposaba para besarle la frente y prometerle volver cuanto antes —esa devoción familiar… Simon la olvidó hace mucho tiempo y contemplarla le creó una sensación de vacío en el pecho—.

Al parecer, Kieren intentó quitarse la vida después de que, la tarde del día anterior, Bill Macy fuera a su casa a reclamarle y culparlo por la _muerte_ de su hijo. Cuando el señor Walker se lo explicó con voz apenas audible, Simon puso los ojos como platos y perdió la voz porque, según él, el chico Macy sólo estaba _desaparecido_ , no muerto, y era una injusticia que Bill hubiera orillado a Kieren a tratar de suicidarse haciendo uso de información sin confirmar.

Si los Walker lo hubieran encontrado sólo un minuto tarde, en ese momento estarían velando un cadáver, Simon incluido, y pensar eso le provoca un acceso de náuseas que hace que se arrebuje más en la silla. Tiene el suéter manchado de sangre y usa las fuerzas que le quedan para no pensar al respecto.

Cuando Amy se entere, lo tomará mal y Simon no quiere ni imaginar su reacción; está débil, demasiado agotada emocionalmente por su enfermedad, y saber que su mejor amigo quiso quitarse la vida cuando estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo será un golpe bajo.

Mira el rostro pálido de Kieren en la cama y quiere golpearlo. Tal vez es sólo por falta de sueño o por haber tenido que sumergirse en una tormenta en la madrugada o porque sabe que hace años sintió el mismo impulso que el muchacho y le da coraje haber sido capaz de sobreponerse y que Kieren no lo fuera.

Cada quien lidia con sus problemas a su manera y lo último en lo que necesita pensar ahora es en todas esas veces que Amy le pidió hablar con el chico para ayudarlo. Tal vez debió prever esta situación cuando atendió a Janet y hacer algo al respecto…

Se masajea los ojos, extenuado, y respira hondo.

Se siente perdido en un vórtice de emociones cuando el señor Walker comienza a llorar por lo bajo, sin darle importancia a su presencia en la habitación.

* * *

Kieren despierta cuando Simon está ocupado, golpeando con la uña la manguera del suero conectada al brazo del muchacho para eliminar un par de burbujas de aire que hicieron su aparición en el líquido.

Están solos en la habitación porque la señora Walker por fin convenció a su marido de ir a casa para tomar una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco y Shirley fue capaz de arrastrarla a ella a la cafetería de la esquina para desayunar algo, ya que daba la impresión de estar a punto de colapsar.

Simon siente una punzada de remordimiento al ver los ojos castaños de Kieren, desubicados y empañados, escaneando el techo y después, su rostro, ya que hubiera sido mejor ver la cara de un conocido apenas reaccionar. Sus padres se hubieran sentido aliviados al verlo despertar, después de la pesadilla que tuvieron que vivir la noche anterior…

Simon suspira y sigue con su trabajo. No tiene idea de porqué, pero está molesto y _sabe_ que es por Kieren.

— ¿En dónde…? —Masculla el joven, hablando tan bajo, que Simon tiene dificultades para descifrar sus palabras pero, cuando lo hace, sus hombros se tensan y tiene que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—Estás en el hospital —informa, sin molestarse por suavizar la noticia. Los ojos de Kieren se abren un poco más conforme la noticia comienza a rodar por los canales neuronales de su cerebro y, a partir de ella, puede generar más información. Simon está seguro de que distingue el momento preciso en que Kieren _recuerda_ lo que hizo el día anterior y la culpa cae sobre él con el peso de una manada de elefantes—. Le pediré a Denise que llame a tus padres —asegura, caminando hacia la puerta una vez la última burbuja de aire desaparece de la manguera del suero y apurando el paso cuando Kieren gimotea por lo bajo y levanta las manos para cubrirse la cara de una forma muy similar a como hizo su hermana al derrumbarse en el suelo tras verlo medio muerto.

Mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, la imagen del chico, inconsciente y sangrante en brazos de su padre, se implanta en su memoria y, por más que cierre los ojos e intente alejarla, no consigue eliminarla del todo, ni siquiera cuando habla con Denise y da media vuelta para ocultarse en su consultorio.

En su vida, ha visto y vivido cosas feas que dejaron su huella en él y detesta saber que la escena con los Walker será una más, porque fue un golpe demasiado cerca de casa; algo que le recordó con mucha claridad todo eso que lleva años tratando de dejar atrás.

Se sienta tras el escritorio y observa el teléfono en la esquina de la mesa, recordando a la perfección el número de la casa de su padre: los dedos comienzan a hormiguearle ante la idea de llamar, pero, si lo hiciera, ¿qué diría? _¿Perdón por destruir nuestras vidas?_ Cada vez que intenta dejar salir esas palabras de su boca, se le atoran en la garganta y lo asfixian hasta que consigue concentrarse en algo más.

Kieren Walker tiene los ojos más cafés que ha visto en su vida. Pensando en ellos, se pregunta si una necesidad de pedir perdón similar a la suya surgirá en él a raíz de lo que ocurrió o si sólo volverá a _intentarlo_ , una y otra vez, hasta que por fin lo logre y pueda desvanecerse como virutas en el universo, sin tener qué pensar en las personas a quienes dejó atrás.

A veces, vivir es una _tortura_ para Simon y, también en ocasiones, supone que es precisamente por eso que lo sigue haciendo.

—

Cuando da de alta a Kieren, toda la familia va a la clínica para recogerlo. La hermana menor, Jem, saluda a Simon con una sonrisa avergonzada y él procura no mirarla demasiado, porque sabe lo incómodo que es tener que enfrentar a alguien cuando se está consciente de haber hecho algo vergonzoso frente a esa persona. Simon no la juzga por haberse roto o por haber llegado víctima de la histeria a su casa por la madrugada, al contrario: cree que es una chica fuerte y valiente y ojalá supiera la forma de hacérselo saber, pero su carencia de trato con la gente lo ha convertido en un inepto en esa clase de cosas, por lo que prefiere mantener la boca bien cerrada y dedicarse a observar.

La señora Walker le da las gracias y Simon no sabe cómo contestar. Piensa en su madre y se pregunta si esto es lo que ella hubiera querido que hiciera con su vida. Supone que sí, ya que ayuda a los demás en vez de pudrirse en un mar de miseria y autoconmiseración… pero es difícil.

¿Se siente orgulloso por las vidas que ha salvado o las ve sólo como un pago por todo lo que hizo en el pasado? Sabe que nunca dañó a alguien física o moralmente —jamás le pidió a su madre que se preocupara tanto por él como para comenzar a desgastarse a sí misma hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo—, pero, de alguna forma, el peso de un sinfín de emociones reposa en sus hombros y _sabe_ que debe hacer algo para compensarlo y equilibrar la balanza. Para liberarse de toda esa culpa.

Los ojos de Kieren se encuentran con los suyos mientras los Walker lo guían, como si fuera un niño pequeño, fuera de la clínica y siente la mandíbula tensa y la mirada llena de calor.

No tiene idea de porqué sigue enojado pero, tal vez ahora que no tendrá que ver al muchacho más que para cambiarle los vendajes —y, con un poco de suerte, conseguirá que Shirley se haga cargo de eso—, podrá dejar de pensar en ello.

—

Pero, por supuesto, nada es tan simple.

Cuando resulta obvio que todo Roarton sabe que el hijo de los Walker _intentó quitarse la vida al enterarse de que su_ amado _murió en la guerra (¿no es eso romántico?) —_ Simon escuchó hablar así a la dependienta de la cafetería el otro día y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco antes de beber un trago de café… y quemarse la boca en el proceso—, todos comentan al respecto y comienzan a aquejar a la familia bajo la falacia de ayudar, aunque Simon está seguro de que sólo les interesa el cotilleo, porque eso es lo que pasa en los pueblos pequeños.

Pronto, tiene que atender a la señora Walker por una crisis nerviosa — aunque más moderada que la de la señora Macy, gracias al cielo— y recetarle pastillas para dormir a Jem, que parece estar teniendo problemas serios para descansar y ha perdido mucho peso en un lapsus relativamente corto de tiempo.

—Siento pena por ellos —le dice Amy esa mañana, sentada frente al escritorio del consultorio de Simon, viéndolo teclear en su computadora con demasiada atención. Ya lloró por Kieren y su mala decisión y, ahora que la crisis inicial fue superada, da la impresión de sentirse más desesperada que antes por ofrecer soluciones—. Quiero ayudarlos.

Simon sólo frunce la boca y niega con la cabeza, escuchando el murmullo de la música de Denise desde la recepción: el ritmo del bajo ayuda a amilanar su fastidio matutino.

—Nunca podrás ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado, Amy —susurra, con aires de sabelotodo, porque se siente un experto en el tema.

Él no quiso ser ayudado hasta que se dio cuenta de que su terquedad estaba perjudicando a otros. Entonces, decidió tomar las riendas de su vida y _salvarse_ por su cuenta, otorgándose la misión de amparar a otros en el proceso. Y, a pesar de eso, nunca ha sido capaz de acercarse a una clínica de rehabilitación, ni de ver a un adicto a los ojos sin sentir náuseas por su pasado o sujetar un frasco de analgésicos sin que le tiemblen las manos y su cerebro tenga _la idea equivocada_ una milésima de segundo antes de recordar que está tratando a un paciente y no su propio malestar _…_

—Kieren no merece nada de lo que le está pasando —insiste la muchacha, colocando las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas, por encima de la suave tela de su vestido, amarillo y blanco, mirando a Simon como si fuera un oráculo con todas las respuestas para las tragedias del universo.

Amy tiene fe en él —ha sido así desde el comienzo— y Simon no tiene idea de qué hizo para merecer tal privilegio. Amy debería confiar más en otras personas, no en sujetos como él…

— ¿No se aplica esa frase a la mayoría de los seres humanos bien intencionados? Tu amigo tomó una decisión y ahora debe lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos. Quizá, lo único que puedes hacer por él es recordarle que estás ahí, en dado caso de que necesite hablar con alguien aunque, por lo que hizo, creo que esa opción la arrojó por la ventana —se da cuenta de que está siendo cruel e imprudente, pero no lo puede evitar. Es otro mecanismo de defensa.

Amy puede saber que su vida está de cabeza, pero no los motivos. Eso es algo que Simon pretende compartir con ella jamás.

La chica abre la boca, toma aire, sonando indignada y se pone de pie, pero no se marcha, sino que comienza a rondar por la habitación.

—Estás siendo frío. Kier me lo dijo: no te agrada, ¿no es así? —pregunta y no hay reproche en su voz. Es, más bien, el tono de voz usado por alguien que ha descubierto el mayor secreto de otra persona.

Simon detiene su trabajo y la observa, enarcando una ceja. Frunce el ceño y vuelve a pensar en Kieren en brazos de su padre, en la sangre seca y, al mismo tiempo, tan viva, fluyendo de los cortes irregulares en su carne y en la extrema palidez de su rostro al ser recostado en la camilla. Recuerda sus ojos al abrirse y la sensación de revoltura que le provocó en las entrañas fijarse en él. Respira hondo y siente el estómago comprimido.

—Es cierto —responde—. Pienso que es un idiota.

Amy vuelve a abrir la boca y deja salir una risa indignada. Simon se encoge de hombros, un gesto más para sí que para ella, y sigue con su trabajo.

— ¡Está sufriendo! —exclama Amy pasado un rato y Simon frunce los labios.

 _Lo sé,_ piensa, pero no lo dice.

Tal vez está siendo injusto sin motivo alguno, pero realmente no puede evitarlo. Es como contemplar una imagen desagradable en el espejo y no saber qué hacer respecto a ella, porque sólo muestra la _realidad_ de la persona parada delante.

Pensar en Kieren es pensar en la primera vez que introdujo una aguja en su brazo y presionó el pistón, tratando de dejar de sentir, y se siente avergonzado y pequeño, porque, en el fondo, sabe que haga lo que haga en la actualidad para redimirse no eliminará nada de lo que ocurrió antes. Su madre seguirá muerta y su padre seguirá teniendo _esa_ expresión de rencor que lo mandó directo a la calle, preguntándose qué hacer para no terminar de bruces en el infierno y conseguir que su porquería de vida valiera la pena, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

—No es justo, Simon —lo reprende Amy, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados con aire derrotado—. Primero Bill Macy se niega a darle una oportunidad y le destruye la vida y ahora tú lo juzgas sólo porque le ganó la desesperación… el chico que ama está muerto y se siente culpable de que lo mandaran lejos en primer lugar —dice y mira un rincón de la habitación como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de eso. Se cubre la boca con las manos y suspira, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Debe ser una tortura.

Simon no quiere seguir hablando del tema. Se toca el mentón, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba en las yemas de los dedos, y respira, agotado.

—Tal vez debas ir a verlo —propone, como medio para deshacerse de la conversación, y Amy no tiene que oírlo dos veces antes de ponerse de pie, tomar su pequeño bolso e ir hacia la puerta.

Simon escucha el clic y cierra los ojos, repantigándose en la silla con rodillos, meciéndose de un lado a otro en un vano intento de apagar los zumbidos de su cabeza.

Se suponía que iba a ser un donnadie en Roarton. No iba a involucrarse con la gente y sólo iba a ser un médico eficiente. Pero ahora, con Amy y los Walker, se siente demasiado implicado para seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, lo cual es preocupante porque significa que, _otra vez,_ algo le salió mal.

—

El viernes por la tarde, Amy llega a la reunión de apoyo de la clínica sujetando el brazo de un Kieren tan pálido, que parece más un muerto andante que un chico vivo —Simon casi sucumbe al impulso de hacer a un lado su café y acercarse para tomarle el pulso, pero se contiene a tiempo—. La señora Walker aparece tras ellos, llevando a una alicaída Jem de la mano.

—Hola, cariño —lo saluda Amy, tan jovial como siempre, y Simon sólo atina a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, porque acaba de notar, por el rabillo del ojo, la forma en la que Janet Macy se tensa ante la presencia de los Walker y las otras tres mujeres en la habitación se ponen a cuchichear entre ellas mientras Shirley se limita a acercar más sillas al grupo, fingiendo no aguzar el oído para escuchar los comentarios.

Simon no _quiere_ lidiar con mierda como ésta y odia a Amy porque está seguro de que todo fue su idea y de que, indudablemente, piensa que ésta es la forma más fácil de salirse con la suya y, ¡por fin!, conseguir que Simon hable con Kieren sobre su depresión.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, distingue un destello malicioso en el iris castaño de la mujer y tiene que cerrar la boca y entornar los ojos para ocultar su incomodidad tras una máscara de apatía. Deja la taza de café en la mesa de bocadillos y, en vez de seguir observando a Amy como si fuera un enigma, se acerca a Shirley para ayudarla con las sillas. Ella le guiña un ojo y Simon siente náuseas: ese entusiasmo de parte de la enfermera sólo implica que está a la espera de una escena y siente escalofríos ante la idea.

La señora Walker se sienta con sus hijos al otro lado de la comprimida habitación, con una considerable distancia de por medio entre ellos y la señora Macy, que se dedica a ver el suelo, sin dejar de hacer molinetes con los dedos. Simon conoce bien las señales que anuncian a alguien que quiere llorar y, enserio, no quiere batallar con esto… de hecho, lo que quiere es patear a Amy por meterlo en una situación tan enredosa.

—Bien —aplaude Shirley para llamar la atención de los presentes. Las miradas de Kieren y la señora Macy permanecen fijas en el piso y Simon lo contempla también, aunque sabe que no hay nada interesante en los azulejos, sólo un vacío interminable que ofrece cierto consuelo a las mentes alebrestadas—. ¿Quién quiere empezar hoy? —la enfermera observa a los Walker, obviamente ansiosa por que ocurra un _milagro_ y alguno de ellos satisfaga su necesidad de chismorreo.

Amy alza la mano en el aire y Simon casi puede oler la decepción emanando de Shirley. La mujer puede ser increíble a veces.

—Lo haré yo —anuncia Amy y comienza a hablar de una discusión que tuvo con su abuela hace dos días, por el gato callejero que ha adoptado la costumbre de ir al bungaló para buscar comida. Simon enarca una ceja por la forma en la que ella se las arregla para moverse del tema del gato a su ansiedad por la enfermedad que padece y al nerviosismo que le provoca _saber_ que su abuela se quedará sola pronto, sin nadie para acompañarla—, aparte de ese estúpido gato —termina, con los dientes castañeando de desesperación y una mano aferrando la de Kieren con una fuerza que hace que todo el brazo del chico tiemble, pero él no parece darse cuenta, estando demasiado concentrado en otra cosa.

Simon nota el momento en que la confesión de Amy atrae la atención del muchacho, cómo levanta el rostro despacio y esos increíbles… es decir, _pensativos_ ojos marrones se centran en la palidez de la cara de la chica y, por un instante, parece capaz de ver más allá de su propia depresión para _distinguir_ el pesar de alguien más. Sus dedos aferran la mano de Amy casi con la misma fuerza que ella emplea en él y Simon frunce los labios, sin ser capaz de dejar de observar la escena. De pronto, Kieren ladea el rostro y lo mira; Simon siente un acceso de tos viniéndole a la garganta, pero se controla cuando se percata de que las pupilas de Kieren permanecen huecas, inexpresivas, sin ninguna emoción ahí que pueda hacerlo sentir acribillado o juzgado. Suspira y, a pesar de todo, se siente estúpido.

Cuando Amy termina de hablar, hay un silencio prolongado en la habitación hasta que los demás parecen recordar que es adecuado decir algo ofreciendo apoyo emocional a alguien en necesidad, así que la mujer sentada junto a la señora Macy murmura un _oh, cariño_ y la otra, a su lado, niega con la cabeza y finge limpiarse la comisura del ojo con un dedo mientras murmura _por supuesto que no la dejaremos sola._ Simon tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco y, en vez de eso, suspira, agobiado, cruzándose de brazos.

Si tan sólo Kieren pudiera dejar de mirarlo _…_ o lo que sea que haga con esos ojos más muertos que los de un pescado.

—Mi esposo y yo estamos pensando en iniciar un huerto, en el patio trasero de nuestra casa —cuenta la señora Walker tras aclararse la garganta, después de una larga pausa luego del relato de Amy.

Shirley ríe, metiéndose una tartaleta en la boca, y se remueve en su silla.

—Eso suena adorable, Sue —dice y Simon percibe la intención tras sus palabras cuando agrega—: les ayudará a distraerse y olvidar _ciertas_ cosas.

Ya no puede evitarlo más y termina rodando los ojos, sintiendo el movimiento de los globos oculares en las cuencas como si estuvieran hechos de goma. Necesita dormir más, leer menos y, tal vez, conseguir gotas lubricantes. Se masajea los párpados con los dedos, perezoso ante la simple idea de hacer algo para sí mismo y, cuando mira al frente de nuevo, los ojos de Kieren siguen fijos en su rostro y no le da la impresión de que vaya a parar pronto. Está seguro de que el chico está tan muerto por dentro que, si se pone de pie y va hacia él para moverle la cabeza y orientarla en otra dirección, Kieren no haría nada al respecto… aunque, posiblemente, Jem le daría un puñetazo por meterse con su hermano, así que sería mejor no aventurarse.

Antes de que pueda seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, un sollozo de la señora Macy atrae su atención hacia la menuda figura orientada a su derecha y lo obliga a enarcar una ceja: por fin, la mujer se rompió y llora, pellizcándose los lagrimales con dedos temblorosos. Shirley se apresura a ir hacia ella y rodearla con un brazo, porque le encanta sumergirse en la acción.

—Oh, cariño, todo está bien —dice, masajeándole la espalda.

Janet gimotea y hace ruidos nasales, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras sigue esforzándose por controlarse. Es Amy quien se pone de pie y se acerca a la mesa de bocadillos para llenar un vaso con agua y ofrecérselo. La mujer lo toma con mano frágil y Shirley debe ayudarla a soportar el peso de la bebida para que no caiga al suelo.

—Mi Rick… —hipa la mujer y Simon no puede evitar mirar a Kieren, esperando verlo reaccionar a la mención del chico que amó y por el que intentó quitarse la vida, pero el muchacho se contempla las rodillas, con la boca ligeramente abierta, obviamente respirando por ella y no por la nariz. Simon recuerda que él hacía eso cuando el pánico era demasiado grande y el aire que respiraba por la nariz no era suficiente, así que convertía su boca en una especie de aspiradora de oxígeno. Jem está aferrada al brazo de su hermano, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si no lo sujeta con suficiente fuerza, y Sue le rodea los hombros en un abrazo—… me ayudaba a cuidar el jardín. Desde que se fue, las plantas se secaron. Nada ha florecido… —la señora Macy se ve interrumpida por una nueva ronda de lamentos.

Simon no puede soportarlo más. Aprovechando la ventaja que le da el hecho de que nadie le presta atención, se pone de pie, alisa las arrugas en su camisa y, caminando alrededor de las sillas dispuestas en un cerrado círculo, va hacia la puerta de la habitación y sale a un corredor oscuro, donde el ambiente es fresco, casi gélido, y la única luz disponible proviene de la habitación a sus espaldas.

Respira hondo, sintiendo los pulmones ardiéndole en el pecho, pero con más libertad de la que tenía estando rodeado por todas esas personas.

La carrera que eligió le muestra el estado más vulnerable de la gente, así que, desde que comenzó a trabajar, ha visto a individuos riendo, llorando, gritando, rompiéndose… y nunca se vuelve más sencillo enfrentar las emociones de los demás, intentando mantener un rostro impávido, menos cuando él lleva mucho tiempo desmoronándose por dentro y su labor le _exige_ hacer caso omiso de eso para ayudar a los demás. No es que se queje. Es la penitencia adecuada para sus pecados. Pero, en ocasiones, le faltan fuerzas.

Para gente como él, vivir es demasiado y, al mismo tiempo, nada.

Camina hacia el escritorio de Denise, recorriendo el pasillo con pasos pequeños para asegurarse de no tropezar con algo: entra suficiente luz de luna por los paneles que cubren las ventanas, pero, aun así, la penumbra es poderosa y las formas de los objetos a su alrededor son confusas. Llega a la mesa y estira la mano por encima, palpando la superficie hasta encontrar un contenedor escondido en la esquina, junto a un puñado de bloques de post-its. Desde que la conoció, se dio cuenta de que Denise tenía ciertas tendencias nerviosas y su forma de aplacarla es comiendo caramelos, así que a Simon no le tomó mucho tiempo notar el contenedor de paletas en el escritorio de la mujer. Perder una no va a matarla, así que elige una de uva y le arranca la cubierta sin miramientos. Se la mete a la boca y da media vuelta… para casi morir de un infarto al encontrarse con Kieren Walker en la oscuridad.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —masculla alrededor de la paleta y tiene que llevarse una mano al pecho, dando un paso atrás para chocar dolorosamente contra el escritorio de la recepcionista.

Kieren tiene la audacia de ladear la cabeza y enarcar una ceja. En la penumbra, sus ojos se ven completamente negros y su piel, demasiado pálida, resplandece como la luz un faro. Simon se saca la paleta de la boca, saboreando la acidez del caramelo, y no puede evitar buscar con la mirada los vendajes que cubren las muñecas del muchacho, que sigue observándolo sin decir palabra.

Tal vez Kieren murió la noche que sus padres lo trajeron a la clínica desangrándose y Simon logró reanimar su cuerpo, pero su alma está perdida para siempre desde aquél momento… ah, qué miedo. Y qué desagradable pensamiento. Vuelve a estirarse sobre el escritorio de Denise para alcanzar el interruptor y encender las luces de la recepción. El repentino destello los hace parpadear y Kieren tiene que cerrar los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo. Bueno, al menos sigue teniendo reflejos humanos.

Simon mira por encima del hombro del muchacho, levantándose un poco en las puntas de los pies: espera ver a Sue, Jem o Amy apareciendo en busca de Kieren, pero nadie viene. Chasquea la lengua y vuelve a meterse la paleta en la boca, evitando, por encima de todas las cosas, ver a su acompañante.

—Les dije que necesitaba hablar con usted —murmura Kieren, a sabiendas de lo que está pensando, con una voz tan ronca que hace sospechar al médico que no la ha usado en mucho tiempo. Eso debe volver loca a su familia.

Parpadea y lo analiza, centrando la vista en un punto entre sus cejas y no en sus pupilas. La paleta es demasiado ácida, pero es justo lo que sus papilas gustativas necesitan.

— ¿Por qué? —Duda que Kieren les haya dicho la verdad. No hay ningún tema entre ellos que tratar, a menos que Kieren quiera quejarse de las condenadas cicatrices que le van a quedar, aunque Simon no tuvo demasiado injerencia en eso, claro.

Kieren se encoge de hombros y camina para apoyarse en el escritorio de Denise. Simon toma el contenedor de paletas, sólo por hacer algo, y se lo ofrece. Kieren lo mira a los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo y, tras una pausa, toma una paleta de fresa, pero no le quita la cubierta y sólo hace girar el palillo entre sus dedos distraídamente.

—No _puedo_ escuchar a la señora Macy hablando —confiesa, adoptando una postura más cerrada, con la vista clavada en el suelo—. Es… —se queda callado.

Simon se saca la paleta de la boca y apoya un codo en el escritorio: es uno de esos muebles altos, que mantienen el trabajo de quien los usa oculto de las miradas curiosas de los demás. Ojalá él tuviera uno así, pero no: los médicos usan uno común y corriente —pero al menos puede apoyar los pies sobre él cuando el día es demasiado lento y no tiene ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, algo que ocurre seguido—.

—Penoso —ofrece y Kieren asiente con la cabeza, aunque Simon sospecha que no está de acuerdo con la palabra, por la forma en que se entornan sus ojos.

Pasan un momento en silencio y, pronto, Simon comienza a sentirse incómodo, de la misma forma en que se sentía cuando su madre lo obligaba a ir a las pláticas de apoyo de la rehabilitación y le suplicaba, con la mirada, que atendiera e hiciera todo lo posible por salir adelante. Aunque todos eran adictos ahí, por sus propios motivos, Simon nunca superó el pensar que estaba ahí porque tenía _problemas verdaderos_ y ver a los demás como si fueran un caso perdido muy distinto a él, cuando, en realidad, todos estaban sumergidos en el mismo fango. Hoy en día, supone que es un error bastante humano el seguir considerándose superior a alguien aun cuando las vidas de ambos estén igual de masacradas.

Es, por cosas como esta, que se negó a hablar con Kieren desde que Amy se lo pidió: sigue firme en su creencia de que dos personas con problemas similares no deben estar cerca una de la otra, porque eso genera más y nuevos conflictos.

Ve la puerta cerrada de su consultorio como la única vía de escape viable y da un tentativo paso en esa dirección. Se congela cuando distingue la manera en la que Kieren abre la boca, sorprendido por su movimiento, y se sacude como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Simon lo mira por encima del hombro y vuelve a entretenerse con la paleta en la boca, girándola en su lengua, dejando que el sabor, demasiado fuerte, se desprenda y le escalde el gusto.

Tiene que hacer una pregunta, pero no está seguro de querer saber la respuesta y, menos, de que le importe, pero ahí va:

— ¿Seguro que no necesitas algo? —y su tono de voz suena suplicante de que la respuesta sea negativa.

Kieren vuelve a separar los labios, pero guarda silencio y sólo lo observa, como si él mismo no supiera cómo contestar. Se encoge de hombros y Simon lo ve bailotear en su sitio un par de segundos antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a fijarse en el piso.

La gente es muy complicada.

Desde el fondo del corredor, puede oír las voces en la habitación donde se lleva a cabo la reunión y se pregunta si Kieren sólo acudió porque Amy lo arrastró y vio su oportunidad de escape cuando Simon se levantó y huyó. Tal vez piensa que, estando junto a él, nadie se preocupará y tampoco tendrá que volver ahí, a oír a una madre llorando por su hijo desaparecido en la guerra…

Ok.

Cuando él no deseaba convivir con su familia, por temor a que notaran lo desesperado que estaba, solía encerrarse en su habitación a tocar la guitarra, leer o simplemente meditar sobre lo asquerosa que era su vida, recostado en el suelo, con la vista fija en el techo. Si Kieren necesita una vía de escape similar, sería cruel negársela, sobre todo siendo tan notorio el dilema emocional por el que pasa.

Simon suspira, agobiado, y hace un gesto con la mano, señalando el consultorio.

—Si necesitas estar lejos un momento, puedes acompañarme —asegura, aunque preferiría que no fuera así.

Hay algo en Kieren que lo pone nervioso. Tal vez es su vulnerabilidad, su ansiedad, la fragilidad que se proyecta en su rostro… o el hecho de que, aún sangrante y moribundo, Simon lo consideró una de las personas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

Esa forma de pensar es peligrosa y aterradora.

Algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en la boca de Kieren, que camina tras él, como una cría de pato persiguiendo a su madre, y entra al consultorio después de que Simon abra la puerta y le permita ver el interior. Enciende las mamparas, bañando la habitación en luz blanca, y siente el frío de la noche en la cara. Está habitación tiene más ventanas que ninguna otra, todas rodeadas por barrotes y, con el paso del tiempo, el viento ha aprendido a colarse por las pequeñas rendijas entre los cristales. A pesar de eso, a Simon no le gusta encender la calefacción. Hay algo seductor en las temperaras bajas que nunca ha sabido rechazar, como tantas otras cosas que le hacen daño…

Va hacia su silla, detrás del escritorio, y Kieren ocupa la misma en la que Amy se sienta cada vez que viene de visita —porque es cínico no admitir que sus consultas sirven para nada, dada su condición—. Guardan silencio, ya que ninguno siente la necesidad de llenar un vacío con palabras.

Simon gira en la silla y contempla el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana: pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de verlo de noche y hoy es toda una ocasión. Las copas de los árboles se alzan como sombras recortadas contra el gris del cielo nublado y la luz amarillenta de las farolas encendidas en la calle le recuerda _La noche estrellada_ de una forma casi surrealista.

Kieren suspira por lo bajo y, aunque Simon siente el impulso de mirarlo, porque tiene la vaga impresión de que los ojos del muchacho vuelven a estar fijos en su perfil, mantiene la atención fija en la ventana.

La lluvia comienza a caer y su crepitar contra las paredes del edificio es música para sus oídos.

— ¿Por qué decidió convertirse en médico? —pregunta Kieren de pronto y Simon hace una mueca, girando, lentamente, en la silla para contemplarlo.

Nunca se va a acostumbrar a que le hablen con tanto respeto pero, con Kieren, siente que es una línea que necesita ser dibujada entre ellos, así que no lo corrige.

Frunce los labios y los siente resecos. Se toca el mentón y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dice que es hora de afeitarse, pero la manda callar. Kieren parpadea y Simon se pierde en el agujero negro de sus ojos, perturbado ante la idea de jamás volver a salir de ahí.

Abre la boca y toma aire. El corazón le late con rapidez y se siente soso, una vez más. Se encoge de hombros y, como era de esperar, Kieren no está satisfecho con eso: levanta una ceja y sigue viéndolo, con toda la atención que tiene para dar. Simon suspira: no va a contarle sus verdaderos motivos. Ni siquiera a Amy o su padre se los dijo, así que Kieren no se convertirá en un caso especial, pero siente la necesidad de justificarse, de decir algo que parezca lo suficientemente cierto.

Apoya la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se balancea en ella, descansando la suela del zapato en el borde inferior del escritorio. Piensa y recuerda y, al final, cuando forma la historia en su cabeza lo más parecido a la realidad que fue, abre la boca y cuenta:

—Mi abuelo fue médico en la segunda guerra mundial. Regresó con varios problemas pero, a pesar de eso, decía que haber ayudado a otras personas en el peor momento de sus vidas constituyó la mejor época de la suya. Murió hace varios años y — _eso me deprimió mucho_ —, cuando tuve que elegir una carrera, — _intentando salir del agujero en el que yo mismo entré_ —, seguir sus pasos fue la primera opción que me vino a la mente.

Kieren abre la boca, exhalando. Sus ojos están más abiertos que antes y en sus mejillas hay un ligero tinte rosado. Frunce los labios y se mira las rodillas.

—Vaya… —susurra y Simon coincide: _vaya._

Recordar a su familia siempre lo perturba, pero, en esta ocasión, siente algo cálido palpitándole en el pecho.

—Sí —murmura, casi sonriendo.

Kieren se remueve, perturbado, en su asiento y se sujeta las manos con aprehensión. Simon hace una mueca: sabe bien que debe haber un torbellino girando dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo lamento —es lo que dice Kieren y Simon no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, sintiéndose confundido. Por un segundo, piensa que el chico se disculpa por la muerte de su abuelo, pero luego lo ve pasando saliva mientras restriega los pulgares sobre las vendas que le cubren las muñecas y entiende que no es así. Percibe el frío de nuevo—. Siento lo que hice. Jem me contó todo lo que pasó esa noche: mis padres estuvieron buscándome por horas en el bosque… cuando me encontraron, la llamaron para que se asegurara de que hubiera alguien en la clínica esperándonos… perdón —se encoge de hombros y Simon ve la manera en que se rompe sin poder evitarlo—. No pensé que podría hacer tanto daño —se cubre la cara con las manos y él lo observa, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Suspira y vuelve a girar en la silla para ver la ventana, salpicada de gotas de lluvia, mientras Kieren llora en paz a sus espaldas. Entiende que le está diciendo a él lo que no ha podido decirle a su familia, pero no quiere escucharlo, es demasiado.

Observa el estuche del estetoscopio colocado en el mueble detrás del escritorio y recorre con la mirada el broche metálico que lo cierra, la etiqueta con información del proveedor pegada en un costado. _Ama_ su estetoscopio como ha amado pocas cosas en la vida, pero no porque sea un objeto valioso, sino porque usarlo le trae una grandiosa satisfacción que, precisamente, su abuelo le enseñó a adorar.

—Creo que también elegí esta carrera porque me gusta la música —habla sin pensar, sin dejar de ver el estuche, porque sabe que Kieren necesita un momento—. Siempre ha sido así —a sus espaldas, el chico hace un ruido con la nariz y Simon sonríe, porque seguramente se está preguntando qué demonios tiene que ver una cosa con otra pero, para él, la respuesta es sencilla—. Y el corazón humano tiene un ritmo único, cada uno tan diferente de otros. Me encanta oírlos latir. ¿Te gustaría escuchar? —invita, girando en la silla para contemplar a su acompañante.

Kieren se limpia las mejillas a toda velocidad con los dedos y se encoge de hombros, evitando verlo a los ojos.

Simon saca el estetoscopio de la caja, consciente del silencio que embarga la habitación y de la forma en que coopera para que cada movimiento que hace repique con la fuerza de los truenos que desgranan el cielo, pero, aun así, continúa. Toma el instrumento con dedos ligeramente temblorosos y se pone de pie para ir hacia Kieren, que se mueve en la silla con aire demasiado nervioso, observando la manguera con cautela, como si creyera que Simon va a estrangularlo con ella. Lo ayuda a acomodar las olivas en sus oídos y lo instruye para acomodar la campana en su pecho, debajo de la chaqueta, pero encima de la camisa, Kieren siempre mirándolo a la cara como si necesitara la reafirmación de que lo que está pasando no va a dañarlo de ninguna forma.

Simon es consciente del momento en que el sonido llega a sus oídos y cómo lo impacta, porque no es lo mismo escuchar tu corazón estando emocionalmente sano que semanas después de intentar suicidarte. Intercambian una mirada y Simon _sabe_ que Kieren va a llorar de nuevo, así que, cautelosamente, se pone de pie y regresa a su asiento.

Se estremece al recordar el sonido que Kieren está escuchando, porque él mismo tuvo que oírlo hace días, cuando conectó el monitor cardiaco a sus signos vitales después de tratar sus heridas y hacer una transfusión. En aquél momento, el órgano estaba demasiado agitado y excitado por seguir latiendo pero, con suficiente imaginación, puede disminuir el ritmo hasta volverlo más lento.

No podrá volver a ver a Amy a los ojos, porque ya no piensa que Kieren sea un idiota y ahora se siente mal por haberlo asegurado antes.

Pasan un par de minutos en los que sólo escuchan el ruido de la lluvia, el eco de voces en la distancia y el murmullo de la nariz de Kieren cada vez que se constipa demasiado y debe destaparla. Entonces, el rumor de voces se vuelve más cercano y Simon distingue el sonido de pasos pesados por el corredor que lleva al consultorio. Apenas tiene tiempo de orientar su atención hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abre, revelando a una pálida Jem, que observa el interior de la habitación con ojos como platos, pupilas fijas en su hermano, que se apresura a darle la espalda, encarando a Simon, para tener tiempo de recomponerse. Se quita el estetoscopio y se lo devuelve velozmente —si sus dedos se rozan durante el intercambio, _nadie_ hace caso—.

—Aquí estás —jadea Jem, agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Simon imagina el horror que debe significar para ella separarse largo tiempo de su hermano, después del trauma que debió dejarle el casi verlo morir.

—Aquí estoy —confirma el muchacho y, al escucharlo hablar, la expresión de la chica se rompe y da la impresión de estar a punto de llorar, pero su madre y Amy aparecen a sus espaldas y Sue le coloca una mano en el hombro, para calmarla.

Mira al interior del consultorio y le dedica una sonrisa a Simon que lo hace sentir avergonzado, porque eso suele pasarle cada vez que está cerca de una madre.

Kieren se levanta y va con ellas, mirando atrás una sola vez, con algo vivo en los ojos que antes no estaba ahí. Simon se siente como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe…

— ¿Por qué no se adelantan y los veo en el auto? —Propone Sue, sujetando con una mano el marco de la puerta—. Necesito hablar con el doctor Monroe.

Jem asiente, sujeta el brazo de Kieren y, por encima del hombro de este, Amy agita la mano y exclama _¡adiós, dulzura!_ Con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Simon sacude la mano también, despidiéndose de ella.

Hay algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios de Kieren antes de que Jem tire de él para llevárselo. No va a meditar sobre eso. Ni siquiera va a prestarle atención. Nope.

Intercambia una mirada con Sue y la invita a ocupar la silla que su hijo acaba de dejar vacía; ella cierra la puerta y camina hacia el escritorio, pero sólo sujeta el respaldo de la silla y lo observa. Simon se obliga a ponerse de pie. Ella tiene una mirada demasiado brillante y las manos le tiemblan. Detesta lidiar con cosas que no sabe cómo van a terminar. Sue respira hondo y abre la boca:

—Sólo quería decir gracias —revela y sonríe, aunque sus ojos se ven cansados y luce más delgada y pequeña que la última vez que Simon la vio.

Quiere decir algo gentil, pero no se le ocurre nada, así que sólo se encoge de hombros y finge ingenuidad.

— ¿Por qué? —pero, quizás, es pretencioso preguntarlo. No quiere hacer que la señora Walker se sienta forzada a rememorar lo que pasó hace días, pero ella lo sorprende:

—Por ser tan amable. Tan atento —Simon quiere reírse, pero sabe que sería como lanzar una roca contra un cristal y no quiere eso. Baja la mirada y contempla la superficie de la mesa, llena de papeles que no ha tenido tiempo (ni ganas) de revisar—. No he dejado de pensar en que, si ese día una sola cosa hubiera marchado de forma diferente, mi hijo no estaría aquí hoy, conmigo.

Pasa saliva y se obliga a mirarla nuevamente.

—Pero lo está y no vale la pena torturarse por eventos que no ocurrieron —aunque sabe que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sue ríe y su agarre en la silla se vuelve más fuerte.

—No siento que esté fuera de peligro —confiesa—. Todos los días, al despertar, lo primero que pienso es que abriré la puerta de su habitación y volveré a verlo bañado en sangre, pero esta vez sin respirar —solloza y Simon frunce el ceño, pero ella se recupera rápido y lo mira con ojos apologéticos.

Toma aire y lo contiene en sus pulmones: ¿fue así como se sintió su madre por culpa suya todos esos años?

— ¿Ha pensado en enviarlo a terapia? —pregunta y tiene la noción de que está intentando esquivar una bala.

Sue asiente, con la garganta apretada.

—Jem y él empezarán a ver a un terapeuta la próxima semana, a una hora de aquí. Tal vez logre convencer a Steve de que él y yo también necesitamos ayuda. Todo esto es demasiado y venir a un sitio tan pequeño como este se siente mal e ineficiente —Simon admite que tiene razón, sobre todo por la bandada de buitres que sólo acuden a las reuniones para satisfacer su curiosidad, no para ayudar.

Es culpa de Shirley, que les pone el mal ejemplo a todos.

—Creo que eso será lo mejor —conviene y trata de sonreír—. Si necesita algo más — _no lo digas—_ , siempre puede contar con mi ayuda. Estoy para lo que necesite — _y ahora suenas como el dependiente de una tienda._

Sue sonríe más genuinamente que antes.

—Muchas gracias, enserio. Jamás podré pagarle lo que hizo —termina y Simon se siente como si acabara de golpearlo en la parte trasera de la cabeza con una pala.

—Es mi trabajo —dice, caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla en una clara invitación para que se marche, no porque le desagrade su presencia, sino porque se siente inepto tratando con temas emocionales ajenos—. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Sue vuelve a sonreír. Sujeta la correa de su bolso y sale del consultorio. Simon cierra la puerta tras ella y suspira, pegando la frente a la madera pintada de blanco.

Mira por encima del hombro y ve el estetoscopio sobre la mesa, imaginando que la cabeza es una grabadora que consiguió captar el sonido de los latidos de Kieren. Se siente enfermo.

En su terreno de trabajo es casi un tabú fijarse en un paciente y debe ser aún más terrible poner los ojos en alguien tan frágil emocionalmente como Kieren, pero tal vez es precisamente por eso que ocurre, ya que Simon siempre ha tenido una necesidad por meterse en situaciones que, indudablemente, terminarán dañándolo.

* * *

Después de ese primer — ¿segundo? —encuentro, la presencia de Kieren se vuelve recurrente en la clínica tanto como la de Amy.

Simon sospecha que el chico se las arregla, de alguna manera, para fastidiar a Shirley lo suficiente para que ella decida que no es merecedor de su tiempo y lo mande directo a Simon para que sea él quien se encargue de cambiarle los vendajes y revisar el progreso de cicatrización de las heridas, que va bien, afortunadamente, pero no es suficiente distracción para evitar que note la forma en la que los ojos de Kieren siempre buscan hacer contacto con los suyos mientras Simon pretende hacer su trabajo.

Amy lo encuentra todo muy divertido y, por primera vez desde que la conoce, no se contiene en hacerle saber que sus risas burlonas lo molestan, pero ella no se muestra afrontada por su reacción, al contrario:

—Es como si hubieras despertado —le dice una tarde, sin dejar de sonreír mientras Simon frunce más y más el ceño—. ¿Creíste que no había notado esa máscara tuya? Por fin te la estás quitando —abre la boca para mandarla al demonio, pero ella lo interrumpe—: y Kieren está saliendo más, conviviendo con su familia. La terapia también está ayudando. Poco a poco, empieza a salir de la neblina.

Simon cierra la boca tan repentinamente, que sus dientes hacen clic y Amy enarca una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír.

Lleva días batallando con la idea de Kieren, el rudimento de Kieren y todo lo que implica en la vida de alguien como él, que lleva años negándose hasta el más pequeño de los placeres y que siente una compulsión irresistible por castigarse. Kieren seguramente será una tortura más y sólo eso.

—Me da gusto por él —dice, tratando de ocultar la marea de pensamientos que le aquejan.

Amy endereza la cabeza y niega un poco con ella.

—Simon… —comienza y éste levanta una mano para silenciarla.

—Mi cita de la una está por llegar. Puedes retirarte —no es una pregunta.

Ella infla las mejillas en un puchero y se pone de pie, provocando que una onda de su perfume florar se mueva desde su posición hasta la de Simon, que ha aprendido a apreciar el aroma. Toma su bolso y da media vuelta para ir a la puerta.

—No puedes callarme por siempre y está es una conversación que _quiero_ tener —amenaza, abriendo la puerta antes de dedicarle una última mirada y esfumarse.

Simon se desploma en la silla y se cubre el rostro con las manos. Todo iba bien en su vida hasta que Kieren intentó suicidarse y se convirtió en una constante en su mundo, una a la que no puede dejar de prestarle atención… aunque, tal vez, esa sea una forma injusta de ver las cosas. Kieren realmente no pide mucho. Apenas abre la boca cuando está cerca y, cuando lo hace, es sólo para obtener información de Simon —esos pequeños snapshots de cuando su vida era _buena_ —, porque parece gustarle oír sobre eso. Simon se da cuenta, pronto, de que es la _única_ persona con la que está dispuesto a compartir ese tipo de cosas y, tal vez, esto era lo que quería evitar desde el principio, pero es demasiado tarde ya.

Cuando termina de revisar el avance de la fractura de muñeca del hijo de doce años de la señora Brown, los acompaña a la salida de la clínica y sonríe cuando el niño se despide de él con un gesto de la mano sana, pero la mueca desaparece, parcialmente, cuando ve a Kieren subir los escalones del edificio. Al contrario de él, la pequeña sonrisa en la boca del muchacho se ensancha y Simon siente que los intestinos acaban de caérsele al piso.

Kieren le ofrece un vaso alto de café y Simon lo toma con dedos entumidos. Esa es una costumbre que el chico adoptó de Amy —para chantajearlo y convencerlo de que lo deje pasar tiempo en su consultorio—, pero, por alguna extraña razón, le es más sencillo aceptar esos detalles de él que de ella, posiblemente porque sabe que Kieren no tiene una doble intención —ya que la de Amy, por lo general, es hacerlo sentir miserable al señalar las cosas en su vida que debería cambiar para alcanzar la felicidad, como si estuvieran en una jodida puesta en escena de Broadway o algo por el estilo—.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —pregunta Kieren y hay algo encendido en sus ojos que distrae a Simon mientras bebe un sorbo de café.

—Lento, como de costumbre —contesta, intentando parecer desinteresado. Kieren sonríe. Lo que hace tan especiales sus sonrisas es que acaba de empezar a usarlas hace pocos días. Simon supone que su familia debe estar encantada, pensando que van a recuperarlo por completo después del caos que amenazó con arrebatárselos—. ¿Y el tuyo?

Kieren se encoge de hombros. Simon frunce los labios y vuelve al interior de la clínica. Kieren le pisa los talones.

* * *

—Mi terapeuta cree que debo buscar un pasatiempo —le dice Kieren tras algunos minutos de silencio y los dedos de Simon se detienen, en contra de su voluntad, sobre los botones del teclado. Está actualizando el expediente de Jonathan Brown, pero no logra concentrarse y la voz de Kieren sólo lo distrae aún más.

Simon recuerda que eso es lo mismo que _su_ terapeuta solía decir: por eso empezó a tocar la guitarra, a escribir poemas… y a juntarse con la gente equivocada. Le dedica una mirada al chico y asiente antes de _intentar_ seguir con lo suyo.

—Es buena idea —comenta y siente los engranajes de su cerebro girando, tratando de encontrar algo más que sumar a eso, pero no llega ninguna idea, así que lo deja por la paz y Kieren suspira.

—Amo pintar —confiesa, pero no hay nada en su tono de voz que de fe de que lo que dice es cierto, de hecho, suena conflictuado.

Simon lo observa por el rabillo del ojo y recuerda que, días antes del intento de suicidio, Amy le mencionó que Kieren regaló todos sus instrumentos de pintura a la escuela local. La última vez que Simon fue a la tienda de conveniencia —donde ya no se encuentra con la señora Walker tanto como antes—, la directora del colegio le comentó, mientras esperaban en la fila frente a la caja registradora, que necesitaban un nuevo profesor de arte para empezar un taller, así que se lo hace saber y Kieren lo mira con las cejas ocultas bajo el flequillo, dándole la impresión de que no _esperaba_ encontrar algo tan rápido. Oh, sí, Simon conoce la necesidad de procrastinar y no es una buena compañera.

—Son un montón de niños, no debe ser tan complicado hacerse cargo de ellos —añade, volviendo a teclear.

Kieren se aclara la garganta y se remueve en el asiento.

—No sé si es lo mejor: es decir, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó, no creo que muchas personas quieran que sus hijos estén cerca de… —Simon lo interrumpe, porque sabe que esa es la parte oscura de la mente del chico hablando y nada de lo que provenga de ella puede ser bueno.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Aprende a ignorar lo que _crees_ que la gente va a pensar de ti, porque la mayoría de las veces no es cierto y lo único que consigues con eso es ponerte piedras en el camino. No te digo que lo hagas forzosamente, sólo te pido que trates —y, oh, Dios, ¿no es esa una de las frases que su madre solía usar con él? Quiere estrellar la cabeza contra la mesa, lástima que no está sólo—. Si no te gusta, luego de un tiempo puedes dejarlo e intentar otra cosa.

Kieren pasa saliva y fija la mirada en el puñado de carpetas que hay sobre el escritorio. Se rasca la sien con el meñique y suspira.

—Podría darle una oportunidad… —murmura, poco convencido, y Simon vuelve a mirarlo.

—Eso nunca ha matado a nadie —y, si lo ha hecho, él lo desconoce, así que no importa—. Quien sabe, quizá encuentres tu camino en la vida —porque eso fue lo que pasó con él. Un semestre en la facultad, dos, tres y no lo pudo dejar hasta terminar.

Kieren sonríe y Simon piensa que la conversación valió la pena.

Cuando es hora de irse a casa, invita a Kieren a cenar en la cafetería de la esquina y el chico acepta sin dudar.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se ven, Kieren le da la noticia de que obtuvo el empleo en la escuela y Simon se siente satisfecho al verlo feliz.

Después de toda la bruma en que estuvo sumergido las últimas semanas, por primera vez la luz del sol parece reflejarse en su cabello cobrizo y sus mejillas tienen color.

Simon nunca había visto una recuperación paulatina y, contemplarla por vez primera es toda una experiencia, sobre todo porque, desde que comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, tiene la sensación de que, si alguien merece ser feliz, es Kieren Walker y está convencido de que, a pesar de todas las malas experiencias de su pasado, si se lo propone, puede crear una vida digna de ser disfrutada.

En ocasiones, Simon se pregunta si ha logrado algo así por su cuenta, pero siempre duda al respecto. Hoy en día, conviviendo con Amy, con Kieren… puede respirar profundo y sonreír, pensando que, al menos, tiene algo bueno y valioso entre las manos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque siga delineado en oscuridad y pesadumbre.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, la primera en llegar a la reunión de apoyo de la clínica es Sue, aunque esta vez aparece sola. Lleva una charola de panecillos en las manos y la coloca con cuidado en la mesa de bocadillos, entre la cafetera y los vasos desechables. Le sonríe a Simon y, por primera vez, al responder, nada se siente forzado o falso —aunque sabe que volverá a su modus operandi en cuanto los _buitres_ comiencen a llegar—.

—Kieren me dijo que fuiste tú —porque hace tiempo reunió los ánimos para pedirle a la mujer (y a su hijo) que dejaran de dirigirse a él de manera formal, ya que le resulta incómoda ese tipo de interacción— quien lo convenció de tomar la plaza en la escuela —Sue sonríe de nuevo, acercándose para ayudarlo a acomodar las sillas en círculo—. Gracias. Está feliz — _y todos con él_ queda implícito, pero Simon es capaz de distinguirlo de todas formas.

Se encoge de hombros: la decisión de Kieren no tuvo nada qué ver con él; lo único que hizo fue evitar que el muchacho se dejara arrastrar por el pesimismo y la falta de autoestima.

—Me da gusto que todo vaya mejorando —admite, acomodando la última silla junto a la entrada justo cuando Shirley aparece, charlando con una animada Amy.

A Simon se le constriñe el corazón al darse cuenta de que la chica luce más pálida que el día anterior: las manos le tiemblan y hoy sólo decidió usar un poco de lápiz labial, sin preocuparse por las capas de maquillaje y rubor de siempre. El médico no puede evitar pensar que eso sólo delata su malestar y la angustia forma un nudo en su pecho. A pesar de todo, Amy le sonríe y Simon se esfuerza por fingir haber notado nada, por ser inconsciente de lo que pasa.

— ¿Kieren se quedó en casa hoy? —le pregunta Amy a Sue y la mujer, en vez de ensombrecer, sonríe al responder:

—Está preparando actividades para los niños de su clase. No ha tenido tiempo para algo más en días.

Amy luce encantada ante las noticias y Simon se siente relajado al verla sonreír, pero la desazón no desaparece del todo y ni las quejas de los miembros del grupo sirven para distraerlo —la nueva adición masculina es Philip Wilson, hijo de Shirley, que no le quita los ojos de encima a Amy, hecho que comienza a hacer que Simon se sienta nervioso y con ganas de tomar a la chica para _guardarla_ en la seguridad de un armario o algo por el estilo. Sabe que está siendo idiota, pero no puede evitar sentirse sobreprotector con ella: es su única amiga, después de todo (y Kieren no cuenta porque… es _Kieren_ ) —.

Al finalizar la reunión, Sue espera a que todos se marchen —aunque Amy aguarda por ella en la puerta—para acercarse nuevamente a Simon, que procura no mostrar aprehensión.

—Si no es demasiado impertinente de mi parte —empieza Sue, mirándolo a los ojos sin eliminar esa pequeña sonrisa suya, que se asoma al mundo como el capullo de una flor naciente entre la tierra—, me gustaría invitarte a cenar a nuestra casa. Mañana, ¿estaría bien? A las ocho —Simon siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda cuando se da cuenta de que el comentario dejó de ser una pregunta hace mucho y de que la mujer da por hecho que aceptará. Si dice que no, seguramente la hará sentir avergonzada y, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

Se aclara la garganta, incómodo.

—Ah, no creo que sea… —ella ladea la cabeza, contemplativa y entusiasta—… no quisiera moles… oh, está bien —suspira, porque hay algo en la señora Walker que le recuerda mucho a su madre y _detesta_ la idea de hacerle un desaire.

Sue sonríe, extasiada, y Simon tiene la impresión de que acaba de ser manipulado emocionalmente… lo cual no es demasiado complicado y es su culpa, así que no puede quejarse mucho.

—Está bien —ríe Sue, con las mejillas salpicadas de rojo, posando una mano en el brazo de Simon, que no puede evitar bajar la mirada hacia el punto de contacto. Nunca deja que los demás lo toquen. Ni Amy ni Kieren. Así que es extraño, pero todo termina antes de que su cerebro pueda deshilar todos los pensamientos que le vienen a la mente al respecto—. No lo olvides. Mañana. A las ocho.

—A las ocho —repite como un autómata y Sue se marcha con un revuelo de cabello corto y negro.

Cuando se encuentra sólo en la habitación, que siempre queda hecha un desastre luego de estas tonteras que no sirven de nada, respira hondo, llenándose los pulmones de la frescura del ambiente y el aroma a café y harina dulce. Pone los ojos en blanco y se pasa una mano por la cara.

Si no hubiera aceptado este trabajo hace poco más de medio año, ahora se encontraría en quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué, con quién sabe quién, piensa, pero _no,_ en vez de _quién sabe qué cosas_ está en este sitio y mañana va a cenar con la familia del chico que le gusta —aunque siempre ha pensado que lo atraen más los problemas de Kieren que el chico en sí—, como cualquier sujeto normal… lástima que esté tan consciente de que él es todo menos común y de que cualquier cosa que ocurra mañana será una falacia y nada más.

* * *

Es Kieren quien abre la puerta, luciendo una sonrisa tan brillante, que le ilumina toda la cara y hace pensar a Simon que se equivocó de casa. ¿Seguro este es el chico que intentó matarse hace unas semanas? Aún recuerda el color y el aroma de la sangre y, mientras sonríe para imitar la expresión de su anfitrión, se siente enfermo.

Las personas cambian, ¿cierto? Y que él no haya podido salir de la depresión en _años_ no significa que Kieren deba padecerla por siempre igual que él. Tal vez las cosas para él en verdad están mejorando y debería sentirse feliz por eso y no envidiarlo.

Le ofrece la botella de vino que llevó como suvenir y Kieren la toma, leyendo la etiqueta con interés, aunque Simon tiene la impresión de que no sabe nada de vinos. Distingue el ligero tinte rosado en el cuello del muchacho, trepando lentamente hasta la línea de su mentón y, de ahí, a sus mejillas: ¿está nervioso?

Enarca una ceja y se aclara la garganta, porque llevan dos minutos de pie ahí, sin hablar, y está haciendo frío. Posiblemente pronto empiece a llover de nuevo. Kieren levanta la mirada y lo observa, el sonrojo haciéndose más notorio.

—Oh, lo siento —exclama, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a la casa.

Simon se encoge de hombros y se quita el abrigo para colocarlo en la percha sujeta al muro. Kieren observa sus movimientos con demasiada atención y Simon se da cuenta de que los dedos con los que sujeta el cuello de la botella tiemblan un poco. Cuando cruza la mirada con la del otro, Kieren hace un ruido casi ahogado y separa los labios para decir:

—Me da gusto que vinieras —con algo vulnerable en la voz.

Es entonces que Simon _entiende_ que no todo está superado y que el chico debe seguir sintiéndose como si nadara contra la corriente. Un peso que no había notado hasta ahora se levanta de sus hombros, dejándolo respirar en paz.

—Me alegra haber venido —responde y sabe que no es cierto porque lo haga feliz la invitación de los Walker, no: es verdad porque necesitaba ver la ansiedad en el rostro de Kieren, la fragilidad.

 _Sabe_ que es capaz de planchar todas esas arrugas emocionales en la vida de Kieren y eso lo hace sentir extasiado, de la misma forma que cuando usaba drogas. ¿Es esto todavía más enfermo que aquello? Posiblemente. Pero cuando Kieren se cortó las muñecas, haciendo que sus padres lo llevaran a la clínica y pusieran su vida en manos de Simon, abrió una puerta que, quizá, debió permanecer cerrada en la vida de alguien que sustituyó el malestar propio con el de los demás.

Ahora, todo alrededor de Kieren se siente como un proyecto personal, uno en el que Simon _en verdad_ quiere trabajar.

Steve sale a recibirlos, asomando la cabeza tentativamente por el borde de la puerta que conduce a la habitación principal, tal vez temiendo interrumpir. Cuando nota que no están haciendo algo particularmente privado, sonríe y entra al corredor; Simon se da cuenta de que, aunque su boca está contorsionada en un gesto feliz, hay un vacío increíblemente hondo en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué les está tomando tanto a ustedes dos? Kieren, ¿por qué no has invitado al doctor Monroe al interior de la casa, uh? —pregunta, dudoso, como quien sabe que pincha un globo con una aguja y, aun así, no quiere verlo estallar.

—Por favor, dígame Simon. Demasiada formalidad me hace sentir incómodo —dice, al mismo tiempo que Kieren murmura un _lo siento_ que se apaga bajo sus palabras.

Steve le dedica una nueva sonrisa y le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro: de acuerdo, primero Sue y ahora su esposo. Está bien. Puede soportarlo.

—Simon —prueba, paladeando el sonido como si fuera desconocido para él. Simon procura no rodar los ojos y se contenta con sonreír a la fuerza. ¿Kieren está demasiado cerca o lo está imaginando?—. De acuerdo. Entonces llámame Steve, por favor —Simon asiente—. ¿Vamos adentro? —propone el hombre, antes de iniciar el rumbo.

Kieren intercambia una última mirada con Simon, el rubor más intenso que antes, y frunce los labios de una forma que lo hace pensar que está coqueteando, pero… no, ¿verdad? No es eso. Debe ser la presión atmosférica, que le está apretando el cerebro contra el cráneo.

* * *

Durante la cena, Sue y Steve le hablan del huerto que comenzaron en el patio trasero la semana pasada. Al parecer, empezaron plantando calabazas y guisantes y quieren ver el progreso de estos antes de animarse a tratar con algo más. Simon procura escucharlos con interés, aunque está más distraído por el hecho de que, al parecer, Sue es una cocinera talentosa y, ah, sí, por la rodilla de Kieren chocando con la suya por debajo de la mesa. Lo soporta lo mejor que puede —pero no es sencillo sabiendo que, de estar aquí, Amy estaría muerta de risa por lo incompetente que es en asuntos sociales— y, cuando el tema de conversación de los Walker muere y Jem se aventura a preguntarle por su trabajo, intenta contarles lo básico, luchando por concentrarse en cada palabra, aunque Kieren hace que su capacidad de lenguaje disminuya algunos puntos.

Ahora se pregunta si lo está haciendo a propósito. Cuando lo observa, acusador y, al mismo tiempo, inexpresivo, hay un destello en esos ojos castaños que no puede ignorar y que comienza a darle ideas que, aunque sabe que debe mantener a raya, palpitan con fuerza en su cabeza, luchando por no ser rezagadas.

Kieren es hermoso. La persona más atractiva que ha visto en años —quizá porque es la única a la que se ha molestado en prestarle atención— y algo en su pecho despierta al darse cuenta de que Kieren busca _algo_ en él que Simon _quiere_ darle…

Steve se aclara la garganta sin disimulo y Simon se da cuenta de que dejó una frase en el aire por varios segundos y, peor, de que los Walker los observan con atención.

Jem sonríe por lo bajo, intercambiando una mirada iluminada con su madre, que repite la mueca de forma más sutil, mientras Steve parece no saber qué hacer con las manos, que sujetan los cubiertos temblorosamente frente a su cara. Kieren se pone rojo hasta las raíces del cabello e intenta disimularlo bebiendo un largo trago de vino. Simon se toca la sien, abochornado, e intenta recuperar el hilo de la conversación, aunque sabe que el aire de la situación cambió lo suficiente para que alguien le preste la misma atención de antes.

* * *

Sue sirve macarrones y té como postre y los invita a pasar a la sala de estar, donde Steve pone algo de música. Jem se retira a su habitación, alegando estar agotada, y Simon la entiende, ya que sus ojos siguen surfeando en profundas ojeras moradas, aunque sus mejillas han recuperado algo de color y parece menos agobiada que antes. Ocupa el sofá de dos plazas y, una vez más, Kieren se sienta a su lado, haciendo que se pregunte si no siente pudor alguno al estar frente a sus padres, pero, observando las reacciones de la pareja, comienza a sospechar que todo esto es una confabulación de algún tipo.

Duda que los Walker quieran hacer de casamenteros para su hijo, pero el exceso de amabilidad comienza a ponerlo nervioso y la actitud de Kieren no lo ayuda en lo más mínimo —el brazo del chico está prácticamente pegado al suyo y, a través de la delgada tela de su camisa, puede sentir el calor corporal que despide; cada vez que respira, puede percibir el tenue aroma de su champú, de la loción que usa, y prestar atención a esos estímulos sensoriales le resulta extraño, ya que lleva años ignorándolos en todos los demás—.

Steve inicia una conversación sobre cantantes de los sesentas y ochentas y Simon está más que feliz de sumarse a ella, porque es un tema que conoce y porque le brinda un pretexto para ignorar a Kieren, que no ha dicho mucho en toda la velada, pero sí hecho y provocado demasiado.

* * *

Llega la hora de marcharse y es Kieren quien se ofrece a acompañarlo a la puerta, _por supuesto_ , y sus padres no ponen peros. Sue se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla y Steve estrecha su mano mientras _amenaza_ con repetir la experiencia en otra ocasión. En el corredor frente a la puerta, Simon se pone el abrigo y Kieren espera, con los labios temblando en señal de querer decir algo.

Al salir a la noche fresca, titubea bajo el marco de la puerta antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, sólo mitigada por los faros encendidos repartidos por la calle. No tiene idea de cómo despedirse de alguien que no le habló en toda la noche, pero hizo todo lo posible por permanecer cerca. Se aclara la garganta y sigue meditando qué decir, cuando la mano de Kieren sujeta la suya por detrás, congelándolo en su sitio. Respira hondo, intentando controlar los temblores que le sacuden el cuerpo y, cuando recupera algo de serenidad, da media vuelta, sin arrancar su mano del agarre de Kieren, que respira por lo bajo, haciendo que una nube de vaho se desprenda de sus labios.

Hace mucho frío y una neblina persistente recorre las calles de arriba abajo como una vigía. Simon siente los brazos adormecidos y no está seguro de si es por el clima o por el momento; los ojos de Kieren brillan demasiado cuando une la segunda mano a la primera y, de pronto, los dedos de Simon se encuentran atrapados entre los suyos, tibios a pesar de todo.

Hace una semana, le quitó las vendas de las muñecas para permitir que el oxígeno ayude a la cicatrización de las heridas: se pregunta si otras cosas están sanando también.

Kieren respira hondo y sonríe, viéndolo a la cara.

—Me alegra que vinieras —dice, sonando sincero, y Simon siente el rostro encendido, aunque puede culpar al frío—. Fue agradable verte fuera de la clínica.

Se aclara la garganta y, sin poder evitarlo, pregunta en voz baja:

— ¿Por qué? —como si en verdad fuera así de difícil de creer.

Kieren se toma un segundo para sorprenderse y luego ríe, bailoteando un poco en su sitio y mirando en otra dirección, sin soltar la mano de Simon, que comienza a sentir que la piel le arde, pero no quiere terminar con el contacto tampoco. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dejó que alguien lo tocara de esa forma —y Amy no cuenta porque no se siente atraído por ella como le pasa con Kieren—.

—Porque sí —responde el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Simon tiene la impresión de que hay _mucho_ más detrás de esas dos palabras.

Sonríe sin sentir el gesto en verdad.

—Dudo que esa sea una respuesta —bromea con voz tensa y Kieren se mira los zapatos, gruñendo por lo bajo antes de levantar el rostro una vez más.

Pasa un instante y, entonces:

—Lo último que vi en la cueva —comienza. Simon no tiene idea de qué cueva está hablando y, por un momento, piensa que puede tratarse de una metáfora, pero algo en la expresión de Kieren le dice que no es el tipo de chico que, a pesar de ser fan del arte, usa alegorías para tratar temas serios— fue una fotografía de Rick —Simon siente algo áspero en la garganta que lo hace fruncir el ceño y evadir la mirada de Kieren. Intenta soltarlo, pero el otro aferra su mano con fuerza. Debe saber que Amy le ha dado todo un resumen sobre quién _era_ Rick y lo que significó en su vida, por lo que no se molesta en especificar de quién está hablando— y lo primero que vi al despertar fue tu rostro.

Simon no sabe cómo interpretar su confesión, menos porque para Kieren parece simbolizar demasiado, así que decide guardar silencio y esperar por más, pero Kieren frunce los labios y suspira.

Una ráfaga de viento gélido corre entre ellos y el mundo a su alrededor se siente congelado, vacío, con una bóveda celeste inmensa y oscura sobre sus cabezas, invitándolos a la Nada. Sin embargo, Simon percibe un destello de luz que mantiene sus pies pegados al piso, haciendo que el celaje se disipe y sienta la cabeza más clara que nunca.

Kieren es como un imán y él está hecho de metal, siendo atraído irremediablemente hacia la fuerza magnética. Está condenado desde ese momento en el hospital.

—Estaba seguro de que moriría. Y en verdad quería morir en ese instante. No pensé en nadie más, sólo en mí. Fui bastante egoísta y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que perjudiqué a mi familia. Me avergüenza tener que enfrentarlos todos los días y ver lo mal que se sienten por lo que hice, lo preocupados que están todavía y el miedo en sus ojos todas las noches, cuando se despiden de mí, como si pensaran que voy a _intentarlo_ de nuevo… —sacude la cabeza, como si ahora le pareciera la idea más descabellada del mundo—. A veces me siento desesperado, a oscuras, y hay _algo_ en mi cabeza que me dice que debería… pero no quiero volver a lastimarlos así. Jamás lo haría.

—De acuerdo —respira Simon. Siente la garganta apretada, como si se hubiera tragado un limón. Pasa saliva con dificultad—. Te están anclando. Eso es bueno.

Kieren frunce los labios y vuelve a mirar el piso, como si eso no fuera lo que quería escuchar. Niega con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso. Me hacen sentir culpable, porque no me reprochan nada. Me tratan como si estuviera hecho de cristal y eso no me ayuda —se lleva una mano a la frente y, con la otra, sujeta con más fuerza la de Simon—. Pero tú… es decir, no hay condescendencia de tu parte.

¿En serio? Simon quiere poner los ojos en blanco, pero la honestidad de las palabras de Kieren se lo impide, porque no quiere hacerlo sentir mal. De acuerdo, empezó pensando que era un mocoso berrinchudo que trató de desperdiciar su vida en un momento de desesperación y ahora se encuentra más que confundido por todo lo que se relaciona con él, pero, jamás pretendió que eso lo hiciera sentir _bien,_ al contrario: ahora tiene la impresión de que Kieren busca castigarse tanto como él.

Tira de su mano para extraerla del agarre del muchacho y algo se enfría en las pupilas de Kieren y su rostro se contorsiona de una forma seca, perdiendo expresión.

—Escucha… —empieza, pero Kieren sisea, levantando una mano en el aire para hacerlo callar. Estúpidamente, Simon obedece y, en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que hizo, enarca una ceja, irritado.

—Me refiero a que me hace sentir bien pasar tiempo contigo —termina y algo ácido se revuelve en el intestino de Simon, quemándole las paredes estomacales—. No me siento culpable, ni obligado, ni acosado. No me cuesta trabajo _vivir_ estando cerca de ti.

Wow. Eso es _mucho,_ teniendo en cuenta que a Simon le cuesta trabajo vivir siendo _Simon._

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero le faltan las palabras otra vez. Gime, exhausto, y se pasa una mano por la frente, abatido.

—Gracias —dice, porque es lo primero que le viene a la mente y Kieren sonríe, dándole la impresión de estar burlándose. Obvio. Claro. Él también se reiría si estuviera en los zapatos del otro y acabaran de decirle algo tan bobo como lo que Simon dejó salir—. Creo.

Kieren le pone las manos en los hombros y sonríe, con el rostro hacia el suelo, dando la impresión de estar preparándose para algo. Simon se petrifica una vez más, esperando. Kieren levanta el rostro y lo observa, azul contra castaño, por demasiado tiempo. Se pregunta si distingue en sus ojos el abismo que lo ha atormentado por más de una década. Y el beso viene después. En la comisura de la boca. Un roce helado que le chupa el alma en menos de tres segundos, antes de que Kieren se haga a un lado y, luciendo más satisfecho que nunca, dé media vuelta para volver a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo café que está usando. Simon observa su espalda mientras se aleja y se pregunta qué demonios acaba de pasar, si acaban de jugar con él y se puso en bandeja de plata voluntariamente para que así fuera.

Recuerda a todas las personas que utilizó en medio de su depresión, hombres, adultos y jóvenes, que se prestaron como herramientas para hacer estallar el caos que gobernaba su cabeza y se pregunta si Kieren está buscando algo similar, a alguien que sujete la cadena que él mismo se puso en el cuello y tire de vez en cuando. Alguien que ponga la aguja en su brazo cuando le tiemblen las manos demasiado.

Mierda.

La puerta de la casa Walker se cierra y, por los cristales que decoran el muro que da hacia el exterior, puede ver a Kieren entre las sombras, caminando hacia la habitación principal del hogar hasta perderse en su interior, lejos de la vista ajena.

No quiere ser _esa_ persona para él, pero si Kieren quiere que interprete ese papel, lo va a hacer, porque Simon siempre hace cosas para lastimarse, incluso siendo consciente de ello.

* * *

El bungaló de las Dyer es pequeño y acogedor, aunque un poco siniestro también, con sus muebles terrosos y las cortinas de encaje de tonos apagados que cubren los cristales de las ventanas. Simon ha estado ahí un par de ocasiones —lamentablemente, muchas de ellas para atender la mala salud de Amy—, pero, esta vez sólo fue invitado a tomar el té.

La abuela de Amy está fuera, jugando canasta en casa de una de sus amigas y la chica danza entre la cocina y la sala de estar, sirviendo pequeñas tazas de porcelana en cuanto la tetera comienza a silbar.

Simon se siente irritado y, conforme pasan los segundos, sus manos se cierran en apretados puños que le lastiman las palmas con las uñas y su respiración se vuelve errática. Ha estado así desde la noche anterior, después de que Kieren lo besara, y no sabe qué hacer: ¿protestar o ceder?

Amy coloca una taza humeante frente a él, en la mesa de madera que decora el centro de la sala, y se sienta en la butaca junto al sillón, soplando su bebida antes de tomar un pequeño trago.

— ¿Cómo supo Kieren que me interesan los hombres? —pregunta, sin pensar antes de hacerlo.

La televisión y el radio están apagados y la sala de estar tiene un extraño eco que hace que su voz ronca retumbe contra las paredes de manera acusadora.

Amy frunce los labios y sonríe de forma inocente.

—No lo sé. ¿Un hombre interesado en hombres no puede reconocer a otro? —murmura, con aires de sabionda, y Simon pone los ojos en blanco.

A veces, se imagina tomando un cojín y poniéndolo en el rostro de personas que lo fastidian, empujando con todo su peso hasta que dejen de patalear… por supuesto, es algo que jamás podría llevar a término, pero Amy lo está tentando.

—Amy — _suplica_.

No le ha hablado del beso, pero seguramente Kieren lo hizo, porque los ojos de la mujer brillan cada vez que gira el rostro en su dirección, echando más leña a su vergüenza y hastío.

—Yo se lo dije —confiesa por fin, sin lucir arrepentida en lo más mínimo—. Digamos que después de su… intento de suicidio —le cuesta trabajo referirse al evento por lo que es, pero Simon prefiere que no se disfrace de «accidente», porque fue todo todo, menos eso y Amy comienza a entenderlo, a regañadientes—, no podíamos hablar de mucho. De hecho, él no hablaba para nada. Así que le contaba cosas de ti. Lo primero que me dijo en días fue «parece que no le caigo bien» —termina Amy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Le gustas.

— ¿Por qué creyó que no me agradaba? —pregunta Simon, enarcando las cejas, sintiéndose más incómodo que antes—. ¿No te parece que es algo enfermo? —y vaya que él sabe de ese tipo de cosas.

Amy hace una mueca de condescendencia.

—Las personas son extrañas.

Simon frunce el ceño: como si no lo supiera mejor que nadie. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo los globos oculares resecos, y niega con la cabeza.

—No sé qué hacer —dice con sinceridad y oye a Amy suspirar.

—Podrías darle una oportunidad: Kier es un buen chico y lo sabes —es la peor sugerencia del mundo. Es como juntar los trozos de dos vasijas rotas y esperar que de ambas surja algo nuevo y completamente diferente cuando, en primer lugar, ninguna pieza encajará con otra.

—No quiero darle una oportunidad —admite—. Sé que terminaríamos haciéndonos daño, Amy. Este pueblo es muy pequeño y el mundo allá afuera es bárbaro: ¿tengo que recordarte que pasé los últimos treinta años de mi vida en ese desastre despiadado? —Se toca la frente con una mano fría y levanta la cara para contemplar el techo, surcado por vigas de madera llenas de telarañas y polvo—. No me gustaría romperlo más de lo que ya está —y no le gustaría fragmentarse más por su cuenta: su vida ya es demasiado pesada como está y eso que, desde que terminó la carrera, todo ha marchado medianamente bien para él.

Amy ríe y golpea el suelo alfombrado con el tacón de su zapato. Simon, siempre que la ve, recuerda los escaparates llenos de muñecas de porcelana en esa tienda de antigüedades neoyorkina que solía visitar cuando vivía en Estados Unidos.

— ¡Suenas como una princesa! —exclama, sin dejar de sonreír, y está tan agitada que algo del contenido de su taza salta al exterior y le moja el dorso de la mano, a lo que ella no le presta atención y sólo limpia el líquido en el brazo de la butaca. A su abuela no le va a gustar la mancha.

—Y tú, como una manipuladora —contesta, malhumorado, y Amy vuelve a reír.

Seguramente su madre estaría feliz de saber que consiguió una amiga tan jovial: es difícil sentirse abatido cerca de una chica como ella. No tiene idea de cómo Kieren consiguió llegar al extremo de querer suicidarse estando siempre con alguien tan reluciente como Amy.

Pasado un instante, la chica deja de reír, coloca la taza en la mesa, junto a la de Simon, y se sujeta las rodillas con las manos, suspirando con lentitud. Simon se da cuenta de que viene uno de esos momentos donde la ansiedad por la enfermedad le gana y no sabe cómo lidiar con ella más que hablando con una honestidad abrumadora.

No puede creer que hace un momento pensó que Amy era el sol encarnado en la Tierra porque, no, la chica también tiene mucha oscuridad por su cuenta y nadie puede juzgarla.

—Sólo quiero verlos felices, ¿sabes? Antes de… —hace un gesto con la mano, como si con eso pretendiera representar a la muerte que le pisa los talones—. Tú no viste a Kieren los meses después de que Bill enviara a Rick a enlistarse. Era como una sombra andante y, de hecho, me sorprende que aguantara tanto tiempo: creí que haría una locura así hace mucho. Pero ahora está feliz de nuevo. Es decir, no es un cúmulo de estrellas o un arcoíris tras la tormenta, pero, comparado a antes, está distinto. Y es por ti. Porque eres la única persona que no lo ve con pena ni intenta fingir que nada ocurrió. Yo sé lo mal que eso puede hacer sentir a una persona: que la gente te vea en la calle y te señale o susurre a tus espaldas y luego te vean a la cara aparentando estar de tu parte y dispuestos a ayudarte.

Los humanos son escoria la mayoría de las veces, es cierto.

Respirando profundo, Simon se inclina y toma la taza de té, que ha comenzado a enfriarse, y bebe un trago pequeño, sólo para tener algo que hacer con la boca aparte de hablar, porque no tiene idea de qué decir. Quiere hacerle saber que no está sola y que siempre podrá contar con él, pero no sabe si eso valga en una situación como la que Amy enfrenta, porque, realmente, no hay nada qué hacer.

»—No creo que vayan a lastimarse entre ustedes si se dan una oportunidad, al contrario: creo que pueden aprender uno del otro si se lo permiten. Pienso que tienes miedo de herirlo o de que él te lastime a ti — _o ambas cosas_ _,_ piensa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin interrumpir—, pero no tiene por qué ser así. La vida es muy corta para preocuparse por ese tipo de tonterías todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?

Simon siente la garganta apretada y tiene que aclarársela para eliminar la desagradable noción. Contempla los ojos castaños de la muchacha y enarca una ceja:

— ¿Es por eso que has empezado a pasar tanto tiempo con Philip Wilson? —pregunta, porque siente verdadera curiosidad sobre eso.

Amy no tiene muchos amigos en Roarton aparte de Kieren y él y le parece curioso que, de entre todas las personas, decidiera acercarse a alguien con una pinta de inadaptado tan grande.

Las mejillas de la chica se ponen rojas y es _bueno_ ver algo de color natural en ella.

— ¡Oh, eso! —exclama, obviamente intentando fingir indiferencia, aunque de manera ineficiente. Se toca el arete del lóbulo derecho y Simon oye una pequeña campana plateada tintineando—. No es para tanto, en realidad. Sólo hablamos, paseamos… es un chico amable cuando te das la oportunidad de conocerlo —se encoge de hombros y se las arregla para retorcer el tema de tal manera que de nuevo sea sobre él—, lo cual tu deberías hacer con Kieren, por cierto —termina, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Amy! —exclama, extenuado.

—Hay una fiesta esta noche, en la cabaña abandonada en el bosque —claro, porque no suena aterrador o peligroso—. Deberías ir. Sé, de buena fuerte, que Kieren va a estar ahí. O tendrás que arriesgarte a otro intento de los Walker por emparejarte a su hijo —así que tenía razón: eso habían intentado hacer. Diablos. Siente un escalofrío—. Ambos me agradan, pero no puedo tolerar demasiado tiempo el fanatismo del señor Walker por los Beatles.

—Me gustan también.

Amy pone los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por supuesto —murmura, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina, fingiendo estar ofendida, y Simon se promete cantar para ella _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_ la próxima vez que la vea, con guitarra y todo.

* * *

Apenas llegan a la fiesta, Amy suelta su brazo para acercarse a Philip, que permanece en un rincón, bebida en mano, mirándose los zapatos con aire meditabundo; en cuanto Amy aparece frente a él, envuelta en un vestido blanco de encaje que refleja las luces de neón que nadan por el ambiente sombrío, el rostro del hombre se ilumina y su expresión cambia por completo: es algo similar a ver salir el sol.

Simon respira por lo bajo y se acerca a la mesa de bebidas, pensando que debe ser agradable sentir algo como eso. Nunca le ha pasado y duda que ocurra en algún momento. Toma una cerveza, le quita la tapa con una llave —porque algún idiota pensó que estaba bien comprar cervezas embotelladas, pero no dejar disponible en la mesa un destapador—, bebe un trago, da media vuelta y se topa de frente con Kieren que, al parecer, ha estado de pie detrás de él todo ese tiempo. No es su culpa atragantarse y tener que toser, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Kieren sonríe, un poco avergonzado, y Simon agradece que estén prácticamente a oscuras, a excepción de las luces rojas, verdes y azules que danzan por las paredes de la casucha como luciérnagas artificiales, porque está seguro de que tiene la cara roja.

—Debería dejar de hacer esto, ¿cierto? —pregunta Kieren, refiriéndose a asustarlo cada vez que quiere hablar a solas con él, como ocurrió aquél primer día, en la clínica.

—Te lo agradecería. _Mucho_ —admite, con la garganta reseca por la tos, teniendo que beber más cerveza para aliviar la quemazón que siente en la mucosa faríngea.

Ahogarse con alcohol no es tan divertido como lo pintan en los programas de televisión… aunque, claro, ellos lo plantean en un sentido menos literal.

—Lo siento —murmura Kieren, aunque hay una curva en sus labios que dice que, en ese momento, tiene tiempo para todo, menos para arrepentimientos.

Simon asiente y suspira, esperando. Porque, después del beso de ayer, sólo hay una posible conversación a tener, pero no está listo para ser quien la inicie y, de hecho, no _cree_ que sea su obligación hacerlo, así que vuelve a beber, animándose a contemplar a la gente de los alrededores, bailando en pequeños grupos o en pareja o emborrachándose por los rincones. Está seguro de ver a un chico de secundaria probando hierba y un brote de incomodidad hace que vuelva a mirar a Kieren, que siempre lo contempla con ojos que le recuerdan a los de un venado pillado a la mitad de un paseo por el bosque.

El chico ladea la cabeza, haciendo que la mopa de cabello cobrizo que le cubre el cráneo se incline con el movimiento, destellando con el color equivocado al ser tocada por un rayo de luz verde por una fracción de segundo.

—No estás molesto por lo de ayer, ¿cierto? —pregunta, esperanzado, y Simon se siente como si acabara de pasarse un cubito de hielo.

Se aclara la garganta de nuevo, mira sus zapatos y contiene el aliento. Niega y puede estar seguro de que acaba de escuchar a Kieren respirando de alivio.

—Sólo estoy confundido —y eso se siente verdadero. Sí, es cierto: está jodidamente confundido.

Kieren frunce los labios y se rasca la sien con aire nervioso, mirando a un costado.

Simon cree distinguir a Jem saliendo de la pequeña y congestionada cabaña polvorienta, sujetando la mano de un hombre mayor y se pregunta si eso es correcto. También quiere saber si debe importarle o no.

—Creo que es justo —sonríe Kieren y, ¿es su imaginación o la habitación tiene más luz que antes?

Está jodido. De pies a cabeza, sumergido en un pozo profundo y oscuro del que no va a poder salir fácilmente.

Kieren le quita la botella de la mano y bebe un pequeño trago, sin dejar de mirarlo para medir sus reacciones y averiguar qué tan _confundido_ está respecto a ambos. Simon respira por lo bajo, busca a Amy con la mirada y la ve bailando con Philip en una esquina de la habitación. Sujeta la mano de Kieren y tira de él para caminar entre la gente, hacia la puerta.

—Odio los sitios congestionados —se justifica, saliendo a la frescura nocturna, al aroma de tierra mojada y savia de árbol.

—Yo igual —coincide Kieren, entrelazando los dedos de ambos mientras caminan por el bosque.

* * *

Se sientan en un claro que, al parecer, es usado regularmente por campistas para hacer fogatas, ya que un círculo de piedras, grandes y manchadas de hollín, se encuentra dispuesto entre los árboles, rodeado por troncos secos colocados a manera de asiento. Simon contempla las cenizas entre las piedras, las ramas negras que no alcanzaron a quemarse por completo entre las últimas llamas encendidas en ese lugar.

Es una noche sin luna, por lo que están sumergidos en completa oscuridad pero, mientras caminaban, tuvo la impresión de que Kieren sabía bien por donde estaba moviéndose, por lo que no teme perderse —nunca se ha molestado en explorar el bosque—. Sólo siente un escalofrío al recordar que fue en un sitio entre estos árboles que sus padres lo encontraron moribundo y de donde tuvieron que abrirse camino para llevarlo a un sitio donde pudieran ayudarlo.

Se agita y abre la boca antes de poder meditarlo:

—Estoy familiarizado con esa necesidad de buscar un cómplice con quien meterse en problemas —le quita la botella de la mano y bebe un largo trago que acaba con casi toda la cerveza. Coloca la pieza de vidrio junto a su zapato y limpia la humedad de su boca con la punta de la lengua antes de fruncir los labios—. ¿Es eso lo que esperas encontrar haciendo esto?

Kieren lo observa con un rostro amargo antes de sacudir la cabeza en negación.

—No —responde, con un tono de voz que le deja en claro que se ríe de su impresión, aunque también suena herido—. No es eso —levanta el rostro para mirar el sinfín de estrellas que cubren el cielo y, luego, sonríe—. Es lo contrario. No sé cómo explicarlo —se pellizca la palma de la mano con las uñas de la otra, murmurando por lo bajo—. ¿Nunca te has sentido tan atraído a algo que harías cualquier cosa para tenerlo?

Oh, Dios, sí, pero no va a hablarle de eso. Se limita a decir que sí.

—Pero también creo que hay un vacío que quieres llenar y no estoy seguro de que ésta sea la forma correcta. Amy me habló de Rick Macy —revela, porque no quiere andar con pretensiones—. Sé que el intento de suicidio fue por la noticia de su desaparición durante una misión. ¿En verdad crees que es el momento adecuado para iniciar una relación? ¿O sólo estás buscando una distracción?

Kieren lo mira con ojos demasiado abiertos y, como por instinto, se mueve unos centímetros hacia atrás, abriendo la boca y exhalando como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras se quedan enredadas en sus cuervas vocales.

El eco de la música electrónica que ameniza la fiesta al otro lado del bosque se mueve entre los árboles y sacude a los animales ocultos entre la maleza. Debe haber un nido de grillos cerca, porque su canto es demasiado fuerte y agudo y le perfora los tímpanos.

—No estoy buscando una distracción. Tampoco quiero usarte. Eso sería… —sacude la cabeza vagamente, sin hallar la palabra adecuada—. No quiero _lastimarnos_. Ni quiero negar lo que pasó con Rick de nuevo. Es sólo… que si no hago algo ahora, siento que no lo haré nunca y siempre voy a estar perdido en la Nada, preguntándome qué habría pasado si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera distinta. Sé que me estoy moviendo muy rápido, pero no puedo parar. Me siento… como si fuera ahora o nunca, ¿entiendes?

Simon suspira, porque sí: lo entiende.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pregunta, porque también se siente como una cuestión vital, habiendo tanta gente en Roarton.

Seguramente, si en el pasado se encontró con un chico como Rick, no tendría problemas para encontrar a alguien más y teme ser la única opción lógica por no haber escrutado demasiado, pero Kieren sólo hace una mueca antes de reír, como si creyera que la respuesta es obvia, pero, no, no lo es y Simon necesita escucharla de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que me miras siento que no es sólo la cubierta de Kieren Walker la que estás contemplando? —responde, disfrazando sus palabras de pregunta para esconder el calor en sus mejillas. Simon puede oír la desesperación en su voz, pero también la franqueza—. Porque… es como si supieras que hay grietas, heridas, aquí dentro y que no todo es perfecto, pero no me das la impresión de querer parchar las cosas o ponerlas lejos como quieren hacer los demás. Y también porque no suelo fijarme mucho en otras personas, pero, por algún motivo, desde el primer instante en que te vi sentí atracción.

—Eso tal vez fue por la anestesia. Por si no lo recuerdas, apenas podías enfocar los ojos en algo…

Kieren ríe, liberando un poco de la presión emocional que seguramente está sintiendo, y apoya la frente en el hombro de Simon, respirando por lo bajo. Hace demasiado frío y una ola de vaho se desprende de sus labios.

—De acuerdo, tal vez eso es cierto, pero después, cuando empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos… ahora, la cuestión es, si te gustaría tener una relación conmigo y, si dices que no, por temor a herirme o algo por el estilo, podré asimilarlo, pero es probable que mis padres no y tendrás que soportar lo que queda del año con mi madre invitándote a cenar cada fin de semana y mi padre intentando amistarse contigo hablando de los _Rolling Stones_ o cosas por el estilo.

— ¿Qué tienen Amy y tú en contra de los clásicos? —pregunta, cuando Kieren levanta el rostro y vuelve a sonreír. Simon le sujeta el mentón y acaricia la piel con el pulgar, viéndolo parpadear sobre ojos demasiado brillosos—. Kieren, necesito que estés seguro de lo que quieres, porque no me gustaría causarte ninguna clase de daño. Y a tu familia tampoco —ahora que tocaron el tema: la desaparición de Rick en la guerra consiguió arruinar no sólo a una, sino a dos familias y el mero pensamiento es depresivo—. Pero tampoco quiero decirte que no. De hecho, no creo que pueda.

Kieren luce encantado y, de pronto, sus rostros están demasiado cerca uno del otro. La temperatura es tan baja, que sus cuerpos comienzan a compartir calor de inmediato y el aliento de Kieren sobre sus labios es tibio y tiene olor a hierbabuena y alcohol…

—Estoy _muy_ seguro —asevera y, esta vez, el beso se siente distinto, más correcto que el del día anterior.

Simon permite que Kieren se hunda contra su cuerpo y lo rodea con los brazos, enterrando una mano en cabello pajizo y acariciando hebras suaves. Casi puede sentir al chico entre sus brazos vibrando de felicidad y se pregunta si está haciendo bien las cosas, si esto no resultará contraproducente después.

En un instante, el miedo se vuelve más grande que la dicha y un estremecimiento le sacude el cuerpo entero a manera de advertencia, pero la verdad es que no puede alejarse.

 _Quiere_ esto. Lo _necesita_. Pero es consciente de que ha tenido que pagar altas facturas todas las otras veces que tuvo sensaciones iguales.

Cuando Kieren se separa suavemente de él, vuelve a sonreír, completamente satisfecho con sus logros en la vida hasta el momento.

—Nunca había besado a alguien con barba —admite, alzando una mano para acariciar el rostro de Simon, que pega la frente a la del otro, respirando el mismo oxígeno—. Pica, tal vez debas afeitarte.

Simon pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde el inicio de esta relación y ya estás intentando cambiarme? —pregunta antes de besarlo una vez más.

Kieren ríe y es el sonido más agradable que ha oído en toda la noche. En toda su vida, de hecho.

—En realidad, me gusta —concede, antes de besarle la mejilla y, ¿no es esa la cosa más melosa que ha hecho en treinta años?

Todo su pasado está lleno de penumbra, sombras, sangre, veneno, dolor y pústulas. Quizá es eso a lo que Kieren se refiere cuando dice que es la única persona capaz de ver su oscuridad sin querer cambiarla. Simon no ha podido lidiar con la suya y tampoco se siente capaz de hacerlo con la de alguien más, así que, ¿por qué molestarse?

Sin darse cuenta, comienza a hacer planes: tendrá que hablar con los Walker, ponerlos sobre aviso en caso de que algo se vaya al carajo —cosa que espera no pase—, con Amy, que seguramente estará más que feliz por ambos… y el horizonte, de la nada, deja de verse como un punto en la distancia al que temer por ser el marcador del paso de los días y comienza a estar ansioso y _emocionado_ por lo desconocido, por las posibilidades y las puertas abiertas que puede significar haberse atrevido a dar este paso.

Permite que Kieren se recueste contra su pecho mientras él apoya la espalda en el tronco del árbol que tiene detrás y cierra los ojos, tranquilo, respirando el aire nocturno con placidez.

Si piensa que todo será bueno, que todo estará bien y que conseguirán construir algo a partir de todas sus partes rotas, así tendrá que ser; el pesimismo no puede ganarle siempre.

¿O sí?

* * *

Poco a poco, forman una rutina con la que pueden trabajar y que no se vuelve tediosa. Simon sigue trabajando en la clínica a un ritmo apurado y Kieren continúa dando clases de arte en la escuela, pero en cuanto sus horarios se los permiten, se encuentran, justo como solían hacer antes, pero ahora con propósitos más encendidos y ansiados.

Simon _adora_ verlo sonreír apenas sus miradas se cruzan y comienza a familiarizarse con el pequeño vuelco de alegría que da su corazón ante la más mínima de las señales de que Kieren está cerca, pero intenta mantener el entusiasmo controlado porque, enserio, es difícil hacerse a la idea de poder tener algo _bueno_ después de tantos años estando hundido en el fango.

Amy está alegre por ellos y no tiene pudor en demostrarlo dándoles un gran abrazo y besos que les dejan la cara manchada de lápiz labial, antes de mandarlos al diablo para llegar puntual a un picnic con Philip en el lago. Y ellos están felices por ella al mismo tiempo, aunque la sombra del segundero de un reloj que nunca dejará de correr sigue pendiendo sobre su cuello, amenazándolos con arrebatárselas en cualquier momento.

Y, al menos, habiendo avanzando las cosas entre ellos, la señora Walker parece menos efusiva al invitarlo a cenar todos los viernes, después de las reuniones de apoyo, a las que ha comenzado a ir más como un oído interesado que como un alma en pena y su marido parece más relajado también, como si hubiera alcanzado esa zona de engaño en la que su cerebro logró convencerlo de que, con Kieren feliz y calmado, nada malo puede acercarse a ellos nunca más.

Al final, Simon termina ayudándolos con el huerto en el patio trasero, que ha prosperado, y le recuerda un poco la parcela que su madre tenía en el invernadero, pero que pereció lentamente conforme él perdió el rumbo y ella, las ganas de preocuparse por algo que no fuera su hijo depresivo —mientras ayuda a Steve a encargarse de las malas hierbas y escucha a Kieren y Jem bromeando con Sue acerca de un mal programa de televisión, sentados a la mesa de jardín bajo un techo de pérgola, procura mantener los recuerdos al margen, porque sólo le hacen daño—.

Y así, comienza la cuenta regresiva hacia el día en que se cumple su primer año en Roarton.

* * *

Al revelarle a Kieren que, en once meses, ha sido poco lo que ha visto de Roarton, el chico apenas puede creerlo, así que toma como trabajo personal enseñarle los sitios más interesantes, que no son demasiados, al menos, para ver en un mismo día.

Comienzan en la feria, que a medio día no tiene muchos visitantes, van al cine, a los restaurantes céntricos a los que Simon no se molestó en prestarles atención antes y a una exposición de arte abstracto que resulta demasiado interesante, con máscaras hechas a mano decorando paneles de madera y pinturas con escenarios y tonalidades psicodélicos —él aprecia más la música que la pintura, pero le encanta ver la forma en la que el rostro de Kieren se ilumina ante el trabajo ajeno y una chispa despierta en él, las ganas de tomar un pincel y pintar algo nuevo, seguramente—. Luego, sigue el campo abierto, por el que Kieren parece sentir una especie de afecto melancólico y Simon realmente no quiere pensar demasiado en eso, porque un bombardeo de ideas diferentes comienza a llegarle a la mente y, hasta hace unos días, comenzó a pensar en Rick Macy como todos los demás — _muerto_ en la guerra— y no como hacía desde que atendió la crisis nerviosa de su madre — _desaparecido_ en la guerra—.

Se siente culpable por eso, pero no lo puede evitar: ya que se _arriesgó_ a dar un paso desequilibrado con Kieren, prefiere imaginar que no habrá obstáculos en el camino, aunque sospecha que es bajar la guardia lo que provoca desagradables sorpresas después.

—Y todo esto es Roarton, básicamente —comenta Kieren, sentándose en una barda baja hecha de piedra gris y violeta, mientras abre los brazos para abarcar la extensión de la pequeña ciudad que pueden ver bajo la colina, rodeada por el espeso bosque—. ¿Es demasiado rural, comparado a Londres o Estados Unidos?

Simon hace un ruido contemplativo.

Es cierto que las grandes ciudades tienen una ventaja de desarrollo sobre los pequeños pueblos como Roarton, pero también están infestadas de personas aceleradas, de contaminación y de porquerías que no se encuentran en sitios como este.

Se sienta junto a Kieren y cruza los brazos: ni en Londres ni en Nueva York podía contemplar el cielo nocturno con tanta claridad como en Roarton.

—Algo —responde—. Pero lo prefiero: es más tranquilo que otros lugares y hay menos cosas de qué preocuparse.

Kieren hace un ruido nasal, en desacuerdo con sus palabras: es obvio que él, aun viviendo en Roarton, tenía muchas intranquilidades.

—Antes de que Rick se fuera, pensaba en irme de aquí. Siempre quise conocer Francia y tenía la idea de formar una vida ahí. Estudiar, trabajar, alejarme de todo esto —cuenta, antes de encogerse de hombros para darle a entender que todo eso había quedado atrás. La depresión era así: como una aspiradora gigante capaz de absorber sueños, necesidades y propósitos. Simon lo sabía muy bien.

Simon quiere saber si esos planes incluían a Rick, pero no puede preguntar, porque no toleraría la respuesta. Ha estado luchando por dejar ese fantasma de lado, de la misma forma que Kieren; la inseguridad emocional es la cosa más molesta del planeta y es horrible tener que lidiar con ella día a día.

—Poco a poco, podrás recuperar esos planes —promete, sujetando la mano del otro con firmeza, queriendo saber si sólo son palabras vacías arrojadas al aire.

Es cierto que él logro sellar algunas fisuras de su pasado, sustituir lo malo con algo bueno y enfocarse en una misión que aplacó la necesidad de consumir para dejar de sentirse ansioso, pero la perturbación sigue ahí adentro, aunada al desgano y la noción de que nada importa, de que el mundo es sólo una roca gigante girando en el espacio, plagada de parásitos…

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunta Kieren, sonriendo con nostalgia, dando la impresión de no confiar en su aseveración. Simon no puede culparlo—. Me siento mejor que antes. Despertar ya no es un fastidio y puedo decir que la mayor parte del día me siento _tranquilo_ , relajado, y son pocas las veces que pienso cosas… —hace una floritura con la mano que Simon traduce como _malas_ y frunce la boca, apretando un poco más los dedos de Kieren, ofreciéndole seguridad—. Pero, a pesar de eso, tengo la idea de que si dejo de sentirme mal y comienzo a ser como antes, todo se va a ir al diablo, ¿me entiendes? Me da miedo sentirme demasiado feliz, porque pienso que, si pasa algo desagradable de nuevo, no podré superarlo —niega con la cabeza, agitando cabello rojizo en todas direcciones, y Simon siente el impulso de besarle la sien. Lo hace, sólo porque puede, y Kieren se apega al contacto, suspirando—. Desearía que la vida fuera más sencilla.

—Si lo fuera, no sería interesante —sabe que es un cliché, pero, en los últimos días, ha estado pensado que su depresión, la adicción, sus malas decisiones y luego las buenas fueron las que lo llevaron directo a ese punto en la vida, a Roarton y a Kieren, así que, mirando a distancia, no todo fue _malo_.

 _Tanto._

—En ocasiones me siento mal por desear que todo lo que me pasó le hubiera ocurrido a alguien más —confiesa Kieren, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Simon, mirando a la distancia, más allá del cúmulo de objetos físicos que tienen enfrente—. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que sería más simple contemplar el desastre en alguien más de lo que es vivirlo.

Simon sonríe.

—A veces, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero no tiene sentido. No podemos cambiar el pasado y sólo nos queda lo que hay por delante. Vas a estar bien —asegura, de nuevo, porque se siente bien decirlo.

Una brisa fresca recorre el campo, levantando en el aire el aroma de la tierra y la hierba mojada, que les pica un poco en la nariz. Los dientes de león pierden su aureola y las diminutas briznas blancas danzan por los alrededores, destellando al ser alcanzadas por haces de luz.

Kieren levanta el rostro y lo besa, sujetándole el mentón con una mano temblorosa. Simon ha notado, en los últimos días, que tiene una forma de besar necesitada, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en el viento en medio de virutas de polvo para no volver jamás. ¿Fue así como se sintió cuando Bill lo separó de Rick? Es una idea desagradable y se promete hacerlo sentir seguro y acompañado todo lo que pueda.

Justo está pensado eso, hundiendo una mano en el cabello de Kieren, cuando abre los ojos un segundo y, por el rabillo, distingue una figura moviéndose por el contorno del bosque, alargada, robusta y llevando al hombro lo que luce como un rifle de caza. Siempre le han desagradado las armas, así que siente aprehensión de inmediato y repulsión por la persona que la lleva a cuestas. Kieren se separa de él, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad ante su repentina pausa, y mira por encima del hombro, justo en el momento en que el sol del ocaso ilumina el rostro del hombre, que ha tomado un camino de tierra que conduce a la parte inferior de la colina, no sin antes haberles lanzado una mirada de repulsión total.

A Simon nunca le ha gustado Bill Macy y, ciertamente, no empezará a hacerlo a partir de ahora, menos por la forma en la que el rostro de Kieren se descompone, palideciendo por completo en un tono que le recuerda _demasiado_ la noche en que lo conoció —al menos, hoy no hay sangre de por medio, gracias—.

Esta vez, es Kieren quien sujeta su mano, con demasiada fuerza para ser agradable, pero Simon lo deja. Conforme los segundos pasan y comienza a oscurecer, la respiración de Kieren se vuelve menos errática y el shock del momento se desvanece con el sol al otro lado de las copas de los árboles.

—Lo siento —es lo primero que dice Kieren en la oscuridad y Simon hace una mueca, porque su voz suena desalentada y rota. Supone que eso te hace ver a la persona que destruyó tu vida caminando por ahí, campante y con un arma al hombro, dispuesto a dejar más regueros de sangre a su alrededor.

—Está bien —responde, irritado por tener que decirlo: Kieren no debería sentirse de esa manera, menos por alguien tan desagradable como Bill.

Kieren suspira, temblando. Se aclara la garganta y mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, resignado.

Una aglomeración de nubes grises se agrupa sobre sus cabezas y Simon levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, viendo la electricidad corriendo entre ellas. Pronto lloverá y será mejor volver a casa. Fue un día muy bueno y es una lástima que haya terminado de esa manera. Se pone de pie, tirando de la mano de Kieren para que haga lo mismo, y el chico se mueve con docilidad, demasiada, hasta chocar con su pecho y poder ocultar la cara en él. Simon respira y lo abraza, porque es obvio que eso es lo que necesita.

Se siente extraño ofreciéndole consuelo a alguien más cuando él también está hecho un estropicio por dentro pero, al mismo tiempo, algo cálido se expande en su pecho y se siente _feliz._

* * *

Es días después cuando, tras pasar la tarde con Amy y Philip, Kieren lo acompaña a casa por primera vez y, apenas se abre la puerta, Simon tiene que preguntarse si en verdad tiene la fuerza suficiente para lidiar con todo esto.

La última vez que tuvo una relación, ambos eran una caja de Pandora a punto de estallar, llenos de malas decisiones, problemas y ganas de destruirse mutuamente, pero, obviamente, Kieren está buscando a alguien que lo cuide, que lo ayude a construir un nuevo universo a raíz de los pedazos rotos de lo que destruyó en medio de la desesperanza y Simon tiene que pasar saliva ante la idea porque, ¿en verdad puede ser esa persona?

Siente que le están confiando una cosa preciosa y que no tiene la capacidad para hacerse cargo de ella, así que, cuando Kieren lo besa, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y pegándose a él todo lo que las leyes de la física se lo permiten, tiene que sujetarle las muñecas —algo se eriza en su cuello cuando roza con los pulgares las cicatrices queloides que reposan ahí— y terminar con el beso para poder verlo a los ojos.

Kieren tiene las mejillas encendidas, los labios húmedos y hay un brillo ansioso en su mirada mientras se observan en silencio.

Las luces de la sala están apagadas y la única iluminación que poseen es la que se cuela por las ventanas, de cortinas descorridas.

Simon bufa y mira en otra dirección, porque cree que sería más fácil levantar un tractor sin ayuda de nadie que enfrentar todo esto. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan emocionalmente obtuso? Ah, claro.

—Kieren… —comienza y su voz suena demasiado ronca para su agrado.

En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que…

El aludido pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, una mueca divertida en los labios mientras levanta una mano para pedir silencio. Simon acata la orden y se pregunta cuándo perdió su voluntad.

—Soy un adulto. Con problemas, sí, pero sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo y no necesito que expongas todos los pros y contras de esto frente a mí como si no los supiera —Simon siente una punzada de irritación en el pecho tras oírlo hablar.

— ¿Así que estás _muy_ familiarizado con este tipo de cosas? —pregunta, tal vez más seco de lo que intentó en un principio, pero no lo puede evitar. Se volvió _un poco_ posesivo desde que todo esto comenzó y nadie puede culparlo: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le perteneció a alguien y viceversa. Además, a nadie le gusta escuchar las experiencias sexuales pasadas de su pareja actual.

Las mejillas de Kieren se ponen rojas y, paulatinamente, todo el color de su rostro cambia de un blanco perlado a un carmín intenso. Tose, atragantándose con su propia saliva y da un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviera alejándose de su cazador. Simon respira hondo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bien, de acuerdo, planteándolo de esa forma: no, la verdad es que _no_ —comienza a balbucear y las manos vuelven a temblarle. Choca con el sofá y está a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero logra sujetarse del respaldo y mantenerse de pie, intentando fingir que el pequeño desliz jamás ocurrió. Simon nunca ha estado cerca de alguien que logré tropezarse con sus propios pies tan seguido, pero es divertido. Kieren respira hondo y vuelve a verlo a la cara. El color aumenta cuando se da cuenta de que Simon, claramente, se está burlando de él—. Me refiero a que… es decir, todo el mundo sabe… ¿puedes dejar de reírte de mí? —suplica y Simon se acerca a él para rodearle la cintura con los brazos, besarle la frente y los labios porque, de acuerdo.

Kieren es extraño, en el sentido de que prefiere mantener la distancia con otras personas y confía sólo en pocas de ellas. Por Amy, sabe que nunca tuvo una relación aparte de Rick y que ésta tuvo que prosperar a la sombra de un sujeto homofóbico como Bill, por lo que los encuentros a escondidas en el bosque eran lo más común entre ellos. Al principio, pensó que eso había abierto la puerta a una exploración más alocada y profunda de lo que querían ser juntos, pero ahora se da cuenta de que Kieren es igual de timorato con todos y Rick, posiblemente, no fue la excepción.

Ahora, sus dudas tienen que enfocarse en otra dirección, porque ya no debe preocuparse por competir con el fantasma de otro, sino por ser una primera experiencia, y quiere asegurarse de que Kieren esté completamente seguro de que eso es lo que desea.

Y, sólo por molestar, pregunta:

—Nunca has hecho esto, ¿cierto? —Kieren se sacude contra su pecho y le lanza una mirada poco emocionada.

— ¿En verdad importa tanto? —quiere saber.

Simon se encoje de hombros y se toca el arco de la oreja, mirando el techo. Es incómodo hablar de esto, pero tienen que hacerlo. Quiere protegerlo en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Dentro de estándares sociales, no, pero, por los parámetros de todo esto —y, con eso, se refiere a _ellos_ —, sí. ¿Estás seguro de que estás tomando esta decisión por los motivos correctos? ¿No _estamos_ apresurando las cosas demasiado? —Es gentil, hablando en plural, porque no quiere humillarlo, pero lo cierto es que Kieren es quien pisa el pedal y el freno de la relación y Simon sólo lo deja ser—. Porque somos algo reciente y no quiero que te sientas… forzado.

Kieren exhala, dividido entre el agobio y la exasperación.

—No me siento de esa manera —y suena sincero.

Entonces, Simon se da cuenta de que las manos le tiemblan y de que necesita sentarse, porque no sabe cuánto tiempo sus piernas puedan seguir soportándolo. Ocupa un espacio en el sillón, tirando de Kieren, que cae contra su cuerpo, demasiado cerca uno del otro. Y eso se siente bien.

Kieren entorna los ojos y lo observa con una curvatura extraña en el borde de la boca.

— ¿Te sientes forzado? —consulta y Simon quiere reírse en su cara, porque es la primera vez que alguien tiene la osadía de preguntarle eso.

Ojalá su madre lo hubiera hecho antes de arrojarlo a todas esas clínicas de rehabilitación, que sólo sirvieron para exaltarlo más y regresarlo, una y otra vez, a los vicios.

—No —contesta—, pero no quiero arruinarlo.

Eso hace que Kieren sonría.

—No lo harás —asegura y Simon quiere creerle.

Se besan de nuevo, con confianza y, lentamente, la temperatura en la habitación comienza a aumentar, el aire vaporizándose a su alrededor. Simon hunde una mano bajo el dobladillo del suéter de Kieren, tocando con cuidado, atento a cualquier señal de recelo, pero esta jamás llega. Kieren se apoya contra su costado con todo su peso y, cuando el espacio es demasiado pequeño y necesita más, se sienta a horcajadas en el regazo de Simon, volviendo a rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Comienza a llover con fuerza, truenos haciendo vibrar el suelo y las paredes, cuando Simon sujeta a Kieren por la cadera y se levanta del sofá con poco esfuerzo. Kieren le envuelve la cintura con las piernas e inclina la cabeza, descendiendo en una escalera de besos desde su rostro hasta el cuello y, por última vez, Simon se pregunta si es lo adecuado.

Abre la puerta de la habitación empujándola con el zapato y Kieren exhala cuando lo derriba en la cama, que antes se sintió demasiado grande estando solo en ella pero que, ahora, ante la perspectiva de que alguien más la ocupe con él, da la impresión de ser pequeña e insuficiente.

Kieren lo atrae con un gesto de la mano y Simon se rinde a su llamado, besándolo de nuevo mientras intenta desabotonarse la camisa. Las manos de Kieren, exaltadas, se apresuran a ayudarle.

Es fácil descomponerlo con besos y caricias, susurrarle cosas al oído, y tocarlo con suavidad, como si fuera algo hecho de cristal que podría romperse ante la menor de las presiones.

Puede sentirlo tenso al principio, nervioso por la forma tan vulnerable en la que se expone su cuerpo, pero, poco a poco, el pudor comienza a volatilizarse y ganan las sensaciones más dominantes.

Simon procura hacerlo todo acerca de Kieren: lo que siente, lo que quiere, lo que necesita… es sencillo preocuparse más por los requerimientos de otra persona cuando él mismo ha pasado más de una década ignorando los suyos, así que, en el momento en que Kieren apoya la cabeza en su pecho, con el cabello empapado en sudor, y respira sobre su piel, lo abraza con fuerza y le besa la frente. Siempre son ese tipo de gestos pequeños los que el otro parece necesitar más.

No parece haber arrepentimientos de ningún tipo pero, de todas formas, pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? —y Kieren lo observa como si estuviera loco.

—Sí —responde, frunciendo el ceño antes de sonreír—. Te preocupas mucho por todo.

La habitación está oscura y, afuera, sigue lloviendo.

Es cierto, siempre está preocupándose por algo y es consciente de lo cansado que es, pero no puede evitarlo. Es como Kieren dijo el otro día: si deja de sentirse mal y le abre la puerta a la felicidad, todo se irá al carajo. Oh, pero en este momento se siente tan contento y satisfecho consigo mismo…

Vuelve a besar la frente de Kieren y el otro se arrebuja más contra su cuerpo, bajo las mantas.

Desde que se mudó, esa habitación le ha parecido fría todas las noches pero, en esta ocasión, el ambiente se siente tibio y perfecto a pesar del vendaval al otro lado de la ventana.

Antes de que se quede dormido, obliga a Kieren a enviarles un mensaje a sus padres para informarles en dónde está y, aunque el otro protesta, lo hace antes de volver a buscar la posición adecuada para dormir.

Simon cae en la falacia de que, habiendo compartido algo tan grande, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda separarlos y, debe ser precisamente por esa forma de pensar, que todo se va al diablo dos semanas después.

* * *

Una ambulancia militar recorre el camino principal de Roarton, destacando contra el gris de la ciudad por sus colores chillones, amarillo y verde. Simon observa a Shirley, preguntándose si se trata de alguna clase de traslado, y la mujer se encoje de hombros y alza las manos, tan confundida como él, porque la clínica de Roarton es demasiado pequeña y carece del personal y equipo necesario para realizar atenciones prolongadas, sin embargo, la furgoneta sigue de largo al pasar por delante del edificio y enfila el camino de tierra que lleva a la calle por la que se llega a casa de los Macy, ubicada en los linderos del bosque, más alejada del centro de la ciudad que las de los demás.

De inmediato, algo se cierra en su garganta y tiene un mal presentimiento, pero no puede evitar hacer una mueca que pretende pasar por una sonrisa porque, apenas el día anterior, había estado pensando algo así: ¿qué pasaría si había cometido un error al dar por muerto a Rick Macy como hizo todo el pueblo? ¿Traería consecuencias a su relación con Kieren?

Termina de ponerse la bata y cierra la persiana de la ventana, escuchando a Shirley moviéndose a sus espaldas con el susurro de sus zapatos de enfermera apenas audible sobre el piso lustrado: ella sólo fue a decirle que había visto un vehículo médico y, ya que la novedad había pasado, estaba bailoteando en su sitio, sin saber qué más agregar a la situación. Entonces, Simon la oye tomando aire y salir rápido del consultorio para ir hacía Denise, a quien le pide usar el teléfono de la recepción con voz tan estridente que Simon pone mala cara y se levanta para ir a cerrar la puerta del consultorio, porque la mujer la dejó abierta, seguramente sospechando lo mismo que él.

Desgraciadamente, Simon suele tener razón sobre sus malos presentimientos la mayoría de las veces: acertó cuando su abuelo enfermó y murió y también todas esas veces que vio la luz de su madre apagándose lentamente por tener que lidiar con sus malas decisiones y pensó que estaba extinguiéndola como pretendía hacer con su propia vida: pocos meses después, ella ya no estaba.

Cierra los ojos y siente la amargura aflorando en el pecho. Aunque está seguro de que Kieren siente algo fuerte por él, también está convencido de que no es lo bastante grande como para intentar suicidarse en caso de que algo le pase —¡aunque jamás querría algo como eso!— y se pregunta qué pasará con ellos en caso de que su miedo resulte ser cierto.

De pronto, Shirley abre la puerta del consultorio y Simon siente que el alma se le cae a los pies, porque en ese año ha logrado aclimatarse a la personalidad de la mujer y sabe que su felicidad tiene que ver con un chisme, uno muy grande… que sólo puede ser una cosa, ya que pensó en contárselo primero _a él_ —al novio actual del ex-novio del _paciente_ de la ambulancia—.

Maldita sea.

— ¡Es Rick! —Exclama la enfermera, con una sonrisa, que le contorsiona toda la cara, plasmada en los labios, alzando las manos en el aire con mucho entusiasmo—. ¡Rick Macy! —insiste, cuando Simon permanece inexpresivo por mucho rato, tanto, que la algarabía de la mujer disminuye de tamaño y termina abriendo y cerrando las manos frente a su cuerpo, con una mueca derrotada, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del consultorio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, despacio.

El rechinido de los goznes es insoportable pero, en cuanto se encuentra solo y alejado del mundo, se derrumba contra el respaldo de la silla y respira hondo antes de llevarse una mano a la cara.

Claro. Por supuesto.

¿Por qué fue tan idiota al pensar que todo estaría bien? ¿Por qué se permitió enamorarse de un _peligro_ emocional como Kieren Walker?

Porque, a pesar de querer una vida diferente, nueva, tranquila y _feliz,_ la capa bajo su superficie sigue existiendo y, aunque su exterior desee la paz, ese fondo no es más que guerra contra sí mismo.

Su mano titubea sobre el teléfono en la esquina del escritorio, queriendo saber si es buena idea llamar a Kieren para informarle o esperar a que alguien más lo haga. Ya se siente como si sujetaran un hacha contra su cuello y no quiere ser él quien le de impulso para caer, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabe que es egoísta. Es justo, ¿cierto? Querer, por primera vez, algo para sí mismo desde que empezaron la relación, después de concentrarse tanto en Kieren, pero, a la vez, es consciente de que guardar silencio puede conllevar represalias, así que, armándose de valor, sujeta la bocina del teléfono y marca el número de la casa Walker, que no tiene idea de cuánto aprendió de memoria.

Es Sue quien responde y Simon debe aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, porque la voz le tiembla demasiado y quizás ese fue el motivo por el que se vio incapaz de responder a la excitación de Shirley.

—Rick Macy acaba de llegar al pueblo en una ambulancia —explica, sin tardanzas, acallando el jovial saludo de la madre de Kieren, que enmudece como si le hubieran colocado una mordaza apenas menciona el nombre del muchacho—. Shirley confirmó que es él, llamando a los Macy —porque seguramente eso hizo.

Los Macy debieron recibir la noticia de que su hijo estaba vivo y volvería a casa en los días pasados; ahora entiende porque Bill caminaba por las calles con un aire tan soberbio la última vez que lo vio, cerca del bar local: debía pensar que ni la muerte lo podía tocar, ya que su hijo regresaría de la tumba luego de tanto tiempo creyéndolo perdido.

—No puede ser —es lo primero que dice Sue, con voz aguda y vibrante.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer —confiesa y se siente idiota por admitirlo. Se cubre los ojos con una mano y aguarda, respirando con lentitud—. Kieren…

—No puede saberlo —se apresura a apuntar Sue, luego, hace una pausa—. Es decir… ¿no es conveniente que lo sepa, o si? Él… ¿él ya está bien? —inquiere, como si Simon se pasara el tiempo psicoanalizándolo o algo por el estilo.

De acuerdo, tal vez lo hace, pero tampoco es algo súper efectivo, ya que apenas puede lidiar con su propia cabeza, menos, interpretar los pensamientos de alguien más, sin importar lo cercanos que sean.

—No lo sé. Lo sabrá tarde o temprano: Shirley se lo dirá a Philip, Philip se lo dirá a Amy y Amy, a Kieren. Tal vez lo mejor es no ocultárselo, dejar que decida lo que quiere hacer —se está aventurando, pero no tiene mejores ideas.

Quiere que la mujer decida por ambos, porque eso será más sencillo de aceptar.

Sue respira, oyéndose casi aterrada y, cuando habla, su voz suena llorosa.

—La última vez que mi hijo tomó una decisión en relación a Rick Macy, lo encontramos desangrándose en el bosque —prorrumpe y parece un reproche.

Simon hace una mueca y quiere golpearse la cabeza con la bocina telefónica.

—Lo siento —dice, apretando los dientes, aunque no sabe por qué se está disculpando, si por ser mensajero de malas noticias o por lo que Kieren hizo.

Sue resopla y el sonido zumba a través de la línea.

—No hay porqué… llamaré a su terapeuta y pediré su opinión. Entonces, veremos qué hacer. Sé que es demasiado, pero, ¿podrías distraerlo hasta entonces? Aunque no creo que sirva: las noticias, en los pueblos pequeños, corren rápido.

—Claro —contesta y ella cuelga en la última sílaba, dejándolo más preocupado y atormentado que antes.

Tal vez debió mantener la boca cerrada y dejar las cosas fluir, sin interferir. La ansiedad hace que comience a morderse las uñas. Intenta tranquilizarse, levantando el rostro hacia el techo y respirando por la boca, exhalando de la misma manera, pero nada ayuda, así que se levanta y va hacia la puerta para pedirle a Denise que le recuerde cuál es la primera cita del día. Ella lo ve con mala cara, se saca la paleta de la boca, y teclea en su ordenador.

—Matthew Jonas —responde—. En quince minutos.

Resopla: quince minutos es una eternidad y la angustia puede crecer hasta alcanzar la masa de una supernova en menos que eso. Lo sabe bien.

* * *

Kieren palidece como la nieve cuando se entera y Simon siente el impulso de alejar la mirada y concentrarse en cualquier otro aspecto de la sala de los Walker que no sea la forma en la que la expresión de la persona que _quiere_ se rompe al descubrir que el hombre que _amó_ y _creyó_ muerto regresó al pueblo sano y salvo.

Jem se tritura las uñas con los dientes y sufre un tic nervioso en la pierna, que mueve de arriba abajo, provocando un sonido de golpeteo contra el suelo de madera de la casa. Steve contempla el piso, abatido, bebiendo un poco de whiskey —es la primera vez, desde que lo conoce, que lo ha visto bebiendo alcohol y Simon no puede evitar sentir pena por él—.

—Yo… ahm… —balbucea Kieren, mirándolos a todos como si fueran sus instigadores.

Y, de hecho, Simon se siente como un fustigador, así que ocupa una silla de la mesa, frente a Jem, y apoya el codo en la madera para pasarse la mano por la frente. El movimiento es suficiente para atraer la atención de Kieren, que lo ve con una expresión que revela que está a punto de suplicar por auxilio.

Simon tiene la impresión de que Steve y Sue están a dos segundos de tomar a su hijo, encerrarlo en su habitación e impedirle volver a salir al mundo con tal de mantenerlo lejos de Rick y cualquier recaída que pueda provocar en Kieren, porque la primera vez no fue agradable lidiar con el acoso de Bill y, al parecer, Kieren estaba deprimido desde mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre decidiera enviar a su hijo a la guerra para mantenerlos alejados.

Nadie quiere verlo triste otra vez, porque los últimos meses ha estado yéndole _tan_ bien.

—No tienes que decir algo al respecto —interviene, sintiendo compasión por Kieren—. Tus padres sólo quieren asegurarse de que no te enteres por otras personas… y cerciorarse de que eso no interferirá con tu progreso. Eso es todo.

Kieren lo mira, con la boca abierta y sudor perlándole la frente. Si tuviera que adivinar, Simon diría que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico antes de que hablara y, ahora, sólo tiene la respiración un poco agitada.

Steve se aclara la garganta y Sue se derrumba junto a su hijo en el sofá para abrazarlo con fuerza. Pronto, Jem se les une.

—Estoy feliz de que esté vivo —explica Kieren, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que eso. Es un frágil regreso a aquella primera noche en el grupo de apoyo de la clínica—. Es… me alegra que no haya muerto _en la guerra_ —porque a nadie le gustan las cosas trágicas como esa.

Simon suspira y asiente. Cuando Steve le ofrece un vaso con alcohol, lo toma sin dudar, porque presiente que el hombre es consciente de que está sufriendo una migraña por su cuenta, a pesar de pretender ser la voz de la razón en ese momento desagradable. El sabor le amarga la garganta y, cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada, Kieren tiene la vista fija en sus botas, madre y hermana aferrándose a él con fuerza, como si temieran verlo salir corriendo hacia la muerte de nuevo si no lo sujetan con firmeza.

* * *

Kieren consigue mantenerse lejos de Rick la primera semana después de su regreso, pero Simon, no, porque el chico sufrió heridas graves en el conflicto que lo mantuvo fuera del mapa por más de medio año, como una pierna prácticamente destrozada, que los médicos sólo consiguieron arreglar con un montón de tornillos y piezas de metal, y lesiones en la cabeza que lo dejaron en coma al menos cuatro meses y sin la habilidad de hablar con coherencia otros dos, motivo por el cual, todo ese tiempo, estuvo listado como un soldado desconocido tras perder su placa de identificación y la noticia de su estatus sólo llegó a su familia en cuanto fue capaz de recordar su nombre. Ahora, a pesar de estar de vuelta en casa, debe recibir terapia física y Simon _detesta_ estar certificado para ser la persona que puede guiarlo en el proceso. También se siente terrible por la animadversión que le palpita en el pecho cada vez que su radio de existencia se encuentra con el del joven Macy y es sólo otra emoción extrema que se tiene que tragar, repitiéndose el juramento hipocrático una y otra vez.

Cuando Shirley salta ante la oportunidad de ayudar —y, al mismo tiempo, obtener información sobre lo miserable que fue la vida de Rick en el ejército—, Simon la deja y procura no sentirse mal por la mirada desangelada y acusadora que Janet lanza en su dirección.

Más de una vez, se descubre pensando si había alguna forma de permanecer lejos de todo este enredo y simplemente no la vio, por terco. Ahora es demasiado tarde para querer desenmarañarse, porque está demasiado involucrado con Kieren para alejarse, pero, como siempre, deja que sea él quien tenga la última palabra. Sea cual sea, sospecha que va a _doler_.

* * *

Es un miércoles cuando las cosas explotan por fin.

La terapia de Rick terminó satisfactoriamente y Shirley y él están despidiéndose de Janet y su hijo en la rampa para discapacitados que surca un costado de la escalera principal de la clínica, cuando Kieren aparece y el tiempo se congela en una burbuja de tensión.

Fue su culpa por no pensarlo: los miércoles, Kieren da la penúltima clase del día a los niños de la escuela, por lo que sale antes y _siempre_ va a encontrarse con Simon. Hoy, la sesión de Rick se prolongó un poco, por lo que… Dios, debió preverlo. Siente el impulso de golpearse la frente con la mano, pero se contiene, porque está petrificado.

No tiene idea de si ocurre en relación a su repentina congoja, pero la temperatura parece descender a su alrededor y el viento agita, furioso, las copas de los árboles, exigiendo atención.

A Simon le duele el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que la mirada de Kieren está estática contra la de Rick, ambos igual de sorprendidos por haberse encontrado casualmente, y el contacto no parece estar a punto de romperse por cuenta propia.

Shirley abre la boca, emitiendo un sonido agudo de asombro, y Simon percibe el calor de su mirada emocionada en el perfil, pero hace caso omiso de ella. Janet se muestra nerviosa, casi aterrorizada, mientras contempla la escena entre los dos hombres como si se tratara de un juego de tenis, girando el rostro de un lado a otro. Simon se aclara la garganta, para terminar con su miseria —la de _ella_ , no la de él— y, de inmediato, Kieren se sacude como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo y gira el rostro en su dirección tan rápido, que tiene suerte de no fracturarse las vértebras.

Simon suspira y sostiene su mirada, porque contemplar el suelo significaría darse por vencido y la parte más testaruda de su ser no quiere eso en lo más mínimo. Shirley le da una palmada de ánimos entre los omóplatos y eso sólo lo hace todo peor.

Cuando la vieja camioneta oxidada de Bill aparece por el camino, Kieren se apresura a terminar de subir los escalones en su dirección y Simon _aborrece_ la forma en la que los ojos de Rick siguen su movimiento sin parpadear. ¿Por qué el momento no puede terminar de pasar de una vez por todas? Kieren sujeta su mano y tira de él hacia el interior de la clínica, dejando atrás a Shirley para que contemple cómo los Macy ayudan a su hijo a subir a la cabina trasera de la camioneta para marcharse.

En el consultorio, la respiración de Kieren se acelera y Simon teme que comience a hiperventilar, así que sólo lo abraza y deja que se aferre a él con mucha fuerza. Tal vez todo se sintió como un _déjà vu_ para él: ver a Rick, sentir la presencia de Bill a las espaldas y el miedo de que todo fuera a terminar mal una vez más.

—Lo siento —susurra Kieren, con la boca pegada al pecho de Simon, haciendo que su voz suene pastosa.

No quiere saber por qué está disculpándose —si por sentimientos que se avivaron de las cenizas o por ser tan emocional—. En realidad, no le importa. Es más sano así.

Le besa el cabello y lo mece, sin dejar de sujetarlo y, poco a poco, Kieren comienza a tranquilizarse.

* * *

Ese primer encuentro es sólo el comienzo del fin.

Kieren le pregunta por el progreso de Rick y el tipo de lesiones que tiene y, porque Simon es masoquista, se obliga a contestarle, aunque usando terminología médica sin traducciones a manera de resguardo, que resulta una precaución sin sentido, ya que Kieren, a pesar de no entender del todo, asiente con la cabeza cada vez que termina una oración, prestándole toda la atención posible, con una expresión increíblemente seria.

Si nota su incomodidad o no, Simon no se entera.

Kieren se vuelve un poco más dependiente de su relación, queriendo pasar todo el tiempo que pueda cerca de Simon —y _cerca,_ implica incluso su espacio vital— y, a pesar de que, al principio, el médico quiere pensar que esto es una buena señal, con el paso de los días y con el aumento de la tensión en las caricias de las manos de Kieren, la presión de sus labios cada vez que se besan, comienza a sospechar que se está engañando, negándose a ver la realidad, que es obvia: Kieren está ansioso por acercarse a Rick, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo ni si es lo adecuado y, en el ínterin, intenta distraerse con Simon, que toma todo tal como viene a él porque le gusta sufrir.

Los miércoles, se marcan como el día destinado a la tortura emocional en su agenda, porque Kieren _procura_ llegar al hospital en el momento exacto en el que Rick va a salir y Simon no puede evitar darse cuenta de cómo éste procura inventar, también, excusas para retrasarse y darle tiempo a Kieren de llegar y verse, a veces sólo un segundo antes de que los demás los separen con premuras o saludos improvisados o simples miradas secas y de advertencia.

Simon, en verdad, no comprende qué obtienen de esos veinte segundos que sus miradas se cruzan una con la otra mientras Kieren sube los peldaños de la clínica y Rick baja la rampa para discapacitados, pero _duele_ y no sabe cómo hacerlo notar o cómo pedir que se detengan porque, Dios, en verdad es difícil ver a _su pareja_ sonriéndole en cuanto llega a su lado y saber que su alegría no tiene nada que ver con encontrarse con _él_.

Ésta última ocasión, Simon se ve incapaz de fingir felicidad al tenerlo cerca y el rostro de Kieren se descompone una milésima de segundo, amenizado por el escándalo del motor de la camioneta de los Macy, que se aleja calle abajo. Simon no le sostiene la mirada como en otras ocasiones y simplemente da media vuelta para ir a su consultorio, donde Shirley está ocupada acomodando un montón de frascos de morfina y lorazepam en una gaveta.

—Yo termino —le dice y la enfermera le dedica una mirada brillante, porque, para ella, su situación amorosa debe ser el equivalente a una telenovela mexicana.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le pregunta, con voz chillona de fervor.

Simon pone una expresión neutra antes de enarcar una ceja. Siente que ácido le corre garganta abajo y no tiene ánimos para fingir ser una buena persona ahora.

—Si no lo estuviera, no me habría ofrecido —termina, sonando más seco de lo que es socialmente aceptable, y el rostro de la mujer se contorsiona de manera graciosa antes de que frunza el ceño y salga de la habitación con aires irritados.

Aunque sabe que tendrá que hacer las paces con ella después, por el momento el conflicto se siente bien, porque nunca le ha gustado ser el espectáculo de otros.

La puerta se cierra con un clic más fuerte de lo habitual y, pasado un instante, Kieren se aclara la garganta, mientras él se encarga de terminar el trabajo que la mujer dejó a medias. Está tan fastidiado, que ni siquiera le presta atención a su vieja aprehensión a estar cerca de fármacos.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunta Kieren, permaneciendo de pie en medio de la pequeña habitación aunque, en otras circunstancias, ya se habría sentado y comenzado a jugar con todos los objetos sobre el escritorio de Simon. Le gusta el orden, mientras que Simon es, por el contrario, un poco descuidado. Desde que comenzaron a salir, sus carpetas, plumas e instrumentos de trabajo se encuentran perfectamente dispuestos en sitios donde fácilmente puede encontrarlos, pero tiene el presentimiento de que, pronto, volverá el caos.

Simon no puede evitar hacer un ruido burlesco y mirarlo por encima del hombro como si estuviera loco. A veces, son los pequeños gestos los que muestran más sobre el estado emocional de una persona, porque hay algo en su expresión que él no puede ver o sentir, pero que hace que Kieren palidezca y aferre el respaldo de la silla con manos temblorosas.

Simon cierra los ojos, respira profundo, y sigue acomodando diminutos frascos en hileras, concentrándose en poner las etiquetas rojas de un lado y las azules, en otro, como hace Shirley. El líquido blanco en las ampolletas salta como olas contra riscos cada vez que las mueve y el vidrio refleja pequeños destellos de luz.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usó una de estas…?

Termina de vaciar una caja y la aplana para después llevarla al depósito de reciclaje en la parte trasera de la clínica, dejándola en una silla junto a la puerta.

Kieren está respirando un poco más fuerte que antes y, por fin, se derrumba en la silla que antes sujetaba con fuerza.

La tensión comienza a palpitar en el aire y Simon se da cuenta de que tiene los dedos agarrotados de coraje y seguir haciendo un trabajo tan milimétrico comienza a dificultarse.

—Mis padres no quieren que esté cerca de Rick o de ningún otro Macy —dice el otro con voz rota y vibrante. Hace mucho que Simon no lo escucha hablar de esa manera y algo se aprieta en su garganta.

Pone los ojos en blanco y, al terminar de acomodar ampolletas y darse cuenta de que ya no tiene otra cosa con qué distraerse, va a sentarse a la silla tras su escritorio, quizá con movimientos más afilados de lo habitual. Apoya los codos en la superficie pulcra y entrelaza los dedos. Kieren lo observa, blanco como las paredes que los rodean, y se derrumba contra el respaldo de la silla, dando la impresión de estar a dos segundos de caer en una crisis nerviosa. Eso es lo último que Simon quiere provocarle, así que intenta controlarse antes de hablar:

— ¿Puedes culparlos? —Pregunta y Kieren pasa saliva ruidosamente—. Tu no viste lo mismo que yo la noche que te trajeron, medio muerto y desangrándote. Es una imagen que no le podría desear como mal a nadie: fue terrible y quieren ahorrarse la pena de pasar por algo así otra vez.

Kieren observa el suelo y frunce los labios, molesto y avergonzado. Esas son dos emociones que ninguno había experimentado en el poco tiempo que llevan juntos y ahora las están viviendo a toda potencia. No se siente bien. Habían estado _tan_ bien las últimas semanas, que esta conversación se siente como un retroceso a aquellas veces en las que Kieren aún intentaba acercarse a él tentativamente, antes de besarlo por primera vez. _Duele._ Pero es peor darse cuenta de que él se lo buscó, por abrir las puertas de su vida descuidadamente, por bajar la guardia. Por no darse cuenta de que Kieren tenía un vacío que necesitaba llenar y no importaba mucho con _quién._

— ¿Y qué hay de lo que vivió Rick estando lejos de su familia? Lo atacaron, lo hirieron, _lo dieron por muerto_ y ahora está sólo, aquí, en Roarton —protesta, haciendo aspavientos iracundos con las manos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Simon, porque es tan obvio ahora: todo este tiempo no fue más que un sustituto de Rick en la vida de Kieren y, ahora que el otro volvió, no hay más necesidad de él. Todo se acabó.

Y aun así…

—Tiene a sus padres: Bill es un imbécil, pero Janet se desvive por ayudarlo y acompañarlo. Tiene otros amigos, como Gary Kendall —el hombre mayor con quien vio a Jem el día de la fiesta en el bosque y de quien ella no se ha despegado las últimas semanas: tal vez los Walker tienden a la dependencia emocional para ignorar sus males.

Kieren lo mira, con ojos un poco desorbitados e irritados, la boca abierta para alar aire por ella. Simon puede ver la desesperación plasmada en su rostro como en _El Grito_ de Munch y la acidez estomacal vuelve. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así de mal, de molesto y fuera de lugar, por lo que le cuesta trabajo mantener la calma, pero lo intenta, porque, como siempre, quiere que todo esté bien para Kieren y no es su intención causarle ninguna clase de mal.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos y respira profundo, intentando meterse en la piel del profesional que a veces tiene que ver y oír cosas que no quiere, pero debe ser fuerte por sus pacientes, y dejar al hombre roto, deprimido y decaído detrás.

—Antes de que se fuera, sólo éramos nosotros. No había alguien más. Sólo yo lo entendía y él me comprendía a mí. Sólo yo sé la clase de pesadillas que tiene que soportar por culpa de Bill y él sabe todo lo que yo… —hace una pausa brusca para tomar aire y Simon _sabe_ que tiene un nudo en la garganta que no lo deja hablar, pero lo ve luchar para ignorarlo—: nunca le mentí, nunca fingí ser otra persona cerca de él… él conoce todos mis errores, metas, inquietudes, necesidades… y yo sé los suyos. _Creí_ que estaba muerto. _Estaba convencido_ de que murió por _mí_ culpa.

—Kieren…

—Si me hubiera mantenido lejos de él desde antes, si no hubiéramos intentado tener una relación a escondidas de su padre, si Bill no lo hubiera descubierto… —se sujeta la cabeza con las manos y la sacude en negación. Simon tiene el impulso de ir hacia él para sujetarlo y brindarle su apoyo, pero una fuerza, cósmica y egoísta, lo mantiene fijo a la silla. Le tiemblan las manos y tiene la cabeza ligera y, aunque quiere decir algo, no puede, porque no sabe qué—. Creí que si me hacía a un lado, sería suficiente, que Bill lo dejaría en paz, pero no, tenía que darle una lección, obligándolo a enlistarse. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando escuché la noticia de que había muerto? —levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Simon que, ésta vez, procura sostenerla.

 _¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo_ yo _?_ La pregunta suena amarga en su cabeza y es como recibir un fuerte golpe contra el cráneo. No sabe si el otro puede verla plasmada en sus pupilas, pero el aire se vuelve denso en la habitación.

Cuando llegó a Roarton, lo hizo convencido de que aquí no tendría que lidiar con emociones innecesarias, de que lo tendría todo bajo control, pero eso sólo era una mentira más y el Universo lanzó a Kieren a sus brazos para que se diera cuenta de lo engañado que estaba, para burlarse de él y sus vanas expectaciones humanas.

Suspira de nuevo y mira al techo.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —quiere saber y, ¿no hizo esa pregunta antes?

Debe ser algo así como la _catchphrase_ de su vida.

Kieren pone los ojos como platos y se paraliza, conteniendo el aliento. Simon recuerda lo desagradable que es que te enfrenten con preguntas directas, porque nunca hay una respuesta clara para ellas, teniendo la cabeza tan descontrolada.

Pasa un largo instante de silencio y, al final, Kieren logra decir, con un hilo de voz:

—No lo sé.

Y Simon se estremece, porque, en el fondo, cree que sí y sólo está mintiendo para no herirlo _más._ Dios. ¿Qué sabe Kieren de dolor? Ahora, viéndolo de frente, vuelve a ver al mismo chiquillo idiota que contempló aquél día en la cama de la habitación contigua, abriendo los ojos por primera vez tras intentar quitarse la vida. La diferencia es que ya no hay recelo tras esa impresión: hay un amor tan grande y devastador, que sabe que no saldrá bien librado de esta.

 _Maldita sea._

Abre la boca y, procurando no sonar rencoroso o herido y desesperado, sólo dice:

—Pues, cuando lo averigües, ven a decírmelo, porque no quiero seguir en este juego —la parte más fastidiosa de su mente le dice que está cometiendo un error y que se arrepienta, que pida perdón y deje esa terquedad en el pasado, pero sigue teniendo un lado orgulloso que, en ese momento, es más grande y, a pesar de todo, está convencido de que _les está haciendo un favor_ a Kieren y, muy a su pesar, a Rick. Al menos será una piedra menos en el camino de ambos y ya no se verá envuelto en esa danza de miradas que lo carcome por dentro cada vez que tiene que presenciarla—. Te amo —demonios, nunca fue su intención decirlo por primera vez en una situación así. En la vida deseó ver el rostro de Kieren rompiéndose al escucharlo en vez de sonreír o responder de otra manera y, ahora sí, no hay marcha atrás—, pero terminamos. Es lo mejor.

El corazón le late con fuerza en el pecho y la bilis amenaza con hacerlo vomitar, pero su cuerpo está en modo automático: siente calor recorriéndole los músculos, pero su cerebro está embotado y a punto de hibernar. Siente la mandíbula tensa y el reflejo de parpadear, perdido, por lo que sus ojos azules están fijos en los castaños de Kieren, llenos de lágrimas.

Por Dios.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

—Simon —exhala el muchacho, horrorizado, estirando una mano por encima del escritorio en claro ademán de tocarlo, pero Simon no cede.

Se aclara la garganta y mira los dedos temblorosos que Kieren le ofrece, pero, enserio, no pueden seguir con esto.

—No me malentiendas —pide, casi suplicante—. No estoy dándote la espalda, Kieren: estoy haciendo lo que tú no puedes, antes de que la situación se salga de control. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti —porque es un imbécil sin autoestima—, pero no podemos seguir juntos.

Kieren niega con la cabeza, viéndose lívido, como si acabara de salir de un congelador.

—Pero también te amo —alega, vehemente, como si fuera Simon quien tomó sus sentimientos, los arrojó al suelo y los pisoteó.

De acuerdo, quizá Kieren no ha tenido la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros en todos estos meses y Simon no puede culparlo, pero las miradas entre él y Rick, esa sensación de ansiedad que puede sentir emanando de ellos cada vez que sus caminos se encuentran… no es tan idiota para poder ignorarla.

—No lo suficiente —y, ¡por todos los cielos!, tener que ser él quien lo diga duele como ser apuñalado por la espalda.

Pasa un instante de silencio tenso entre ambos y, luego, Kieren rompe en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y Simon se odia por haber sido él quien lo provocó. Ya no puede evitarlo más y se pone de pie, respirando con estoicismo para mantener sus propias emociones a raya, y va hacia él, instándolo a ponerse de pie para poder abrazarlo. Kieren se aferra a él con una fuerza que antes no había mostrado y Simon hunde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando ese aroma por última vez.

El mundo se cierra alrededor de ambos y el silencio es total: no hay viento ni lluvia con ellos y, ojalá, pudiera congelar el tiempo y quedarse en ese momento para siempre, sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni _nadie_ más, pero no tiene ese poder, no _puede_ hacerlo, y acaba de perder a la persona que ama por ser un idiota sentimental, por ser incapaz de exigir en vez de sólo dar.

Kieren sigue llorando contra su hombro, sollozando tan fuerte, que su cuerpo se sacude entre los brazos de Simon. Por una vez en la vida, Denise no está escuchando música en la recepción y está seguro de que el ruido del llanto se expande como un eco por todos los pasillos de la clínica, resonando contra los muros, guardándose en ellos como una psicofonía que vendrá a atormentarlo en los momentos menos esperados.

—Lo siento —susurra Kieren contra su hombro, aferrando con las uñas la parte trasera de su bata blanca—. Lo lamento tanto.

—No tienes que disculparte —miente, porque la parte más cruel y devastada de su persona quiere verlo de rodillas por lanzarlo de cabeza a la oscuridad y la Nada una vez más, pero no: lo ama demasiado. Le besa el cabello y Kieren se estremece, como hizo todas esas veces que estuvieron _juntos_ y Simon se convenció de que nada los podría separar.

De pronto, una luz se enciende sobre su cabeza y la idea de que, quizás, algo de distancia pueda incluso favorecerlos, permitiendo que la mente de Kieren se ordene y decida con _quién_ quiere estar, aparece en medio de un despliegue sináptico alocado, pero la deja morir porque sabe que nunca ha tenido tanta suerte.

Kieren no es suyo, nunca lo fue y jamás volverá a tenerlo.

Parece presentir lo que Simon está pensando, porque se separa un poco de él y, crispado, estrella las bocas de ambos en un beso intenso que Simon no se ve capaz de corresponder, porque es _demasiado_. Le sujeta las muñecas y, despacio, con cuidado, se aparta. Kieren parece entender el motivo, porque mira al piso, avergonzado, sin evitar que Simon siga sujetándole las manos. Lágrimas impactan, una tras otra, contra las baldosas.

—No quería que esto pasara —susurra.

 _Pero pasó_.

Demonios.

Le da un último beso en la frente, prolongándolo todo lo que puede. Deja de sostenerlo y Kieren baja las manos a sus costados, lento, como si temiera que el más pequeño de los movimientos hiciera estallar todo a la redonda. Se miran una última ocasión y hay _tanto_ en las pupilas de ambos que ahora es Simon quien se siente capaz de llorar, pero nope. Nunca ha cedido al agujero en su pecho de esa manera y no va a empezar ahora, porque, si lo hace, caerá con más fuerza que antes y se juró que eso no volvería a pasar.

Kieren pasa saliva y da un dudoso paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de contemplar el rostro de Simon con si esperara descubrir en él la más leve señal de arrepentimiento, pero el médico sabe que no está ahí. No hay nada ahí. Está vacío. Y eso, tratándose de él, debería ser la expresión más grande después de todo lo que han compartido, pero Kieren es incapaz de verlo. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Lo lamento —repite el muchacho antes de armarse de valor e ir hacia la puerta, caminando como si tuviera las botas llenas de plomo o, mejor dicho, como si estuviera dándole la oportunidad de detenerlo, pero, si no paró todos esos encuentros doloridos en la entrada de la clínica, ciertamente no frenará su última oportunidad de no hundirse más en las arenas movedizas alrededor de Kieren Walker y Rick Macy.

Si pudo hacerse de una vida antes, con los despojos del humano en que lo convirtieron las drogas, seguro conseguirá hacer algo más con los dejados por Kieren.

La puerta se cierra y suspira. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, va a su silla y se reclina contra el respaldo, mirando por la ventana. Es el primer día soleado en días y no es capaz de apreciarlo, ya que incluso el bosque parece tener un contorno azul y gris que remarca su malestar.

Se acostumbró tanto a la presencia de Kieren en su vida, que ahora no sabe cómo avanzar a partir de este punto y todo en su organismo le grita que cometió el error más grande de su vida. Es una noción desagradable, teniendo un historial tan amplio como el suyo y, poco a poco, la penumbra se aferra a sus hombros y esa burbuja de desolación que logró mantener alejada por años lo absorbe y envuelve, arrancándole las ganas de _todo._

* * *

Nadie está contento después de la ruptura.

Al principio, cree que es sólo su imaginación, pero sabe de buena fe que, cuando se está deprimido, se tiende a ver a las personas de alrededor más felices, por lo que puede estar seguro de que se trata de irritación colectiva: Shirley comienza a tratarlo con pinzas, haciendo un esfuerzo extra-grande por mostrarse comprensiva y menos cotilla; no intenta presionarlo para que hable sobre sus problemas, como haría con otras personas, e incluso Denise se vuelve más flexible y cooperativa con sus labores, aunque la relación entre ambos nunca ha sido excepcional. Simon aprecia su esfuerzo, pero no demasiado.

Los Walker entran en pánico y, pronto, tiene a Sue sentada en el consultorio casi con la misma frecuencia con la que antes tenía a Kieren y a Amy —que ahora pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Philip—, intentando convencerlo de que _le dé una oportunidad más a Kieren_ o, al menos, de que pase tiempo con él.

—No está triste —le dice la tercera vez que lo visita y, sí, esa es la forma correcta de motivarlo, seguro—. Está, más bien, frenético. No puede mantenerse quieto dos minutos seguidos, todo el tiempo está de arriba abajo, no se concentra… Simon, _tú_ le hacías bien. Lo mantenías centrado. _Por favor._

Simon deja de jugar con el botón de la pluma entre sus dedos y la observa a los ojos, armándose de valor.

—No creo que los acontecimientos recientes fueran sanos para ninguno —explica y no es necesario aclarar que la presencia de Rick le sigue causando más perturbación a él que a Kieren. Sue pasa saliva y aprieta los labios en una perfecta línea recta, dispuesta a no darse por vencida—. Estar juntos cuando Kieren, obviamente, siente un impulso por recuperar la relación que tenía con Rick Macy no es lo adecuado. Al final, eso podría causar más problemas que soluciones.

Sue lo observa largo rato, limitándose a parpadear, antes de dejar salir un montón de aire por la boca en lo que suena peligrosamente como un sollozo.

—Hemos comenzado a recibir llamadas por la noche. Cuando alguno de nosotros contesta, nadie habla y se apresuran a colgar. Creo que es Rick. Steve está aterrado: desconectó todos los teléfonos, excepto el de nuestra habitación, y se aseguró de quitarle el móvil a Kieren. Jem tiene problemas para dormir de nuevo. Sé que es injusto decirlo, pero desearía… desearía…

 _Que Rick nunca hubiera vuelto._

Nadie puede odiarlo por estar con vida tras pasar por el infierno, pero los Walker sí que pueden sentirse reticentes cuando su primogénito intentó quitarse la vida por un evento relacionado a él.

Simon no sabe qué decirle.

—Kieren es un adulto. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones y, lo siento, pero si intentan mantenerlos lejos, seguramente sólo echarán más leña al fuego —porque él los vio: Kieren corriendo para llegar a la clínica a tiempo, Rick mintiendo y creando excusas para retrasarse lo suficiente y asegurarse de que sus caminos se encontraran después de la terapia.

No han estado juntos en dos semanas y, ¡Jesucristo!, todavía _duele_ recordar aquello.

Sue ladea la cabeza y lo observa con ojos húmedos. No. No va a ceder. Ya lo hizo una vez y terminó mal. Muy mal.

—Tengo miedo —es lo que ella dice y Simon exhala, agotado, porque sabe lo terrible que es ese sentimiento. Debe ser aún peor cuando no se tiene miedo por uno mismo, si no por un ser amado.

Apoya la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y mira el techo. Se arma de valor y sujeta la mano de la mujer por encima de la mesa. Estuvieron relacionados por meses y algo en su cerebro se programó para verla como familia, para apreciarla de esa manera y, si desde antes tenía problemas para decepcionarla, después de eso, más.

—Kieren es fuerte —le asegura y Sue se rompe, aunque intenta fingir que no—. No creo que vuelva a atentar contra su vida. Los ama demasiado y ver las consecuencias de aquella vez le hizo daño. Pero intento ponerme en su lugar y pienso que Rick significó tanto en cierta etapa de su vida, que algo dentro de él lo está obligando a querer volver al pasado, a familiarizarse de nuevo con todo lo que fueron _ellos._ No digo que sea sano, pero algunos impulsos son difíciles de controlar. Y los seres humanos tendemos a favorecer aquello que conocemos… —desde que terminaron, no ha dejado de meditar al respecto y ha llegado a tantas conclusiones, chocado con tantas ideas, que ya no sabe qué pensar, pero esta es la que más lo ayuda a dormir por las noches, a sacar el recuerdo de Kieren de su memoria para poder descansar.

Sue pone una expresión triste y asiente, aunque Simon sabe que sus palabras no representaron consuelo para ella.

—Básicamente, estás diciendo que si seguimos empujándolo en una dirección, de forma natural responderá empujando en la otra —murmura, desanimada.

Simon mira a un costado de la habitación y suspira.

—Creo que les arrebataron la oportunidad de tener un cierre cuando Rick se fue al ejército y es eso lo que Kieren está buscando —tal vez, consigan poner un punto final a su relación pasada cuando tengan la oportunidad de encontrarse y todo termine ahí… o se permitan darle vida a algo más, a algo distinto al horror que tuvieron la primera vez.

Un nudo se cierra en su garganta ante esa idea y baja la mirada, luchando para concentrarse en otra cosa. Está tan estúpidamente enamorado de Kieren, tan, tan, tan, pero **tan** enamorado de él, que a veces tiene que rechinar los dientes y esforzarse por dejar la mente en blanco para no ceder ante la _exigencia_ de él. Es como una droga humana. Una nueva adicción con la que su cuerpo está intentando luchar, pero contra la que no hay terapia alguna.

Sue debe presentir que hay algo _terrible_ pasando por su mente en ese momento, porque aprieta su mano con fuerza, a manera de sustento, y después lo suelta, mirándolo, avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dice en voz baja y, ¿por qué todos los Walker se disculpan con él de una forma que lo deja sintiéndose peor que aquello por lo que le piden perdón?

Piensa en decir _está bien,_ pero no tiene las fuerzas para abrir la boca, así que sólo gruñe.

Sue mira el suelo, suspira, deprimida, y se pone de pie. Se marcha de la habitación tras despedirse y Simon se queda sólo de nuevo.

Fue un idiota al pensar que podría desenmarañarse de las telarañas de Kieren terminando con él. Llegaron a un punto en su relación donde estaban tan pegados uno al otro, que parecían unidos con pegamento industrial por la cintura: arrancarse de ese tipo de relaciones deja marcas, por lo que la sorpresa debería ser nula.

Sólo debe acostumbrarse a lidiar con el malestar, a encontrar la forma de distraerse y aprender de la experiencia.

* * *

A finales de septiembre, Rick puede caminar mejor sin la ayuda de muletas y sólo necesita apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en un bastón. Ya no necesita que sus padres lo ayuden a subir al auto, ni a bajar la rampa de la clínica. Simon está seguro de que pronto podrá moverse por su cuenta por el pueblo y, aunque ese pensamiento resulta desolador para él —porque Kieren también puede andar por ahí sin niñeras, lo que aumenta sus posibilidades de encontrarse a hurtadillas—, se lo comunica con voz imparcial a Janet, que llora de emoción ante el avance de su hijo, antes de buscar el material para hacer un chequeo de rutina.

Janet sale del consultorio alegando que olvidó su cartera en el cuarto de baño y, en cuanto la puerta del consultorio se cierra a espaldas de la mujer, la mano de Rick aparece en la muñeca de Simon, sujetándolo con fuerza desesperada. Tomado por sorpresa, levanta la mirada, con la boca abierta de impresión, y se encuentra con un par de ojos oscuros e impetuosos

— ¡Doctor Monroe! —exclama Rick, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta siga cerrada. Simon siente que el corazón se le cae al piso y, tontamente, mira a los alrededores, buscando un órgano magullado y sangriento rodando por los azulejos: debió prever algo así. Kieren no ha aparecido por la clínica desde que terminaron y eso debió sobresaltar a su paciente, que parecía tan emocionado todos los miércoles y cuya rutina se vio perturbada de pronto—. Usted y Kieren Walker son amigos, ¿cierto? —pregunta, hablando atropelladamente.

Simon enarca una ceja y está seguro de que el resto de su cara hace algo gracioso, porque Rick frunce el ceño y lo observa con aprehensión.

Siente frío y es como si una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderara de su cuerpo, porque abre la boca y, con voz desangelada, responde:

—Sí, amigos — _que se acostaban regularmente,_ agrega una voz burlona en su cabeza y tiene que sacudirla para sacar de ella la sarta de imágenes que vienen a flote.

Aunque lavó y cambió el juego de sábanas y fundas de almohada de su cama, el olor de Kieren sigue torturándolo todas las noches, enterrado en su cerebro como una estaca, y es peor cuando recuerda su sabor, el calor de su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos…

Gira la muñeca de manera inconsciente y consigue extraerla del agarre de Rick, que no tiene idea de lo que pasa por su mente. Da un paso atrás mientras Rick hurga en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrae una hoja de papel doblada en cuartos y, _ay, no._

— ¿Podría entregarle esto de mi parte? —Pide Rick, _sin darse cuenta de nada,_ con la esperanza reverberando en cada palabra.

Simon se toca la cara, sintiendo que se va de espaldas, teniendo que apoyarse en el borde del escritorio para no perder el equilibrio. Tiene el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, la campana sobre el pecho y _sabe_ que en esos momentos debe estar recibiendo el eco de su alocado corazón.

—No creo que sea adecuado —confiesa, sintiendo culpa ante la forma en que el rostro de Rick pierde ánimos y el fantasma de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir los últimos años se cierne sobre su cara.

— _Por favor…_ —suplica.

Simon pasa saliva, sintiéndose fatal. Escuchan la voz de Janet al otro lado de la puerta, riendo por algo que dijo Denise y, cuando el pomo se mueve y la puerta se abre, Simon respira hondo, levanta la mano, toma la hoja doblada y se maldice por lo bajo. Se odia. Se detesta y quiere escupirse a sí mismo por ser tan débil, pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Rick respira, aliviado, y Simon se guarda la hoja en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Janet se detiene en medio de la habitación y lo ve con cejas enarcadas.

— ¿Doctor Monroe, se encuentra bien? ¡Pareciera que vio un muerto! —exclama.

Simon sonríe automáticamente, porque… ¿casi? De hecho, es él quien se siente algo muerto, pero puede ignorarlo, por el momento.

* * *

Es Jem quien abre la puerta de la casa Walker y, en cuanto lo ve, su rostro se ilumina, como si fuera una señal de los cielos, o algo por el estilo, y Simon siente el impulso de dar media vuelta y echar a correr para desvanecerse en la neblina.

— ¡Hey! —Exclama ella, entusiasmada, y mira por encima del hombro, gritando—: ¡Kieren, te buscan! —antes de darle la oportunidad, siquiera, de explicar por qué está ahí.

No iba a hacerlo, de todas formas: si lo hiciera, seguramente Jem le arrancaría la cabeza.

—A mí también me da gusto verte —miente, porque en ese momento nada le da gusto, pero Jem le cree y, sonriendo, le da una palmada en el brazo, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta e interceptar a su hermano en el corredor antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

Kieren luce desanimado, pero en cuanto nota la emoción de su hermana y levanta el rostro por instinto para que sus ojos se crucen con los de Simon, el ambiente cambia: su cara se ilumina y sus ojos resplandecen. Cruza el corredor en tres zancadas y levanta las manos, haciendo ademán de abrazarlo pero, antes de que pueda tocarlo, Simon da un paso atrás, cohibido.

Kieren lo observa con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado y con una curvatura desanimada en los labios.

—Ven a caminar conmigo —pide con voz seca y la confusión del muchacho sólo va en aumento.

La nota de Rick, que tuvo que esforzarse por no leer y mantener firmemente sellada, pesa y quema dentro de su abrigo.

Kieren toma su chaqueta de la percha, cierra la puerta y obedece, yendo tras él.

Simon suspira y, mientras caminan calle abajo, hacia el pequeño parque cerca de la escuela, se siente como un traidor, sobre todo después de la conversación que tuvo con Sue.

Se sientan en una banca frente a la fuente apagada, rodeada de palomas que picotean el suelo buscando alimento, y pasan varios segundos antes de que Simon pueda hablar. Kieren está justo a su lado, apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos, y se da cuenta de que es cierto lo que dijo Sue: vibra con energía y no parece poder estar tranquilo más de un minuto. Levanta las manos, se toca el cabello, se muerde las uñas, mueve la pierna de arriba abajo… Simon no puede soportarlo y coloca una mano en su rodilla para que se detenga y, de inmediato, Kieren se petrifica.

— ¿Vas a decirme que hacemos aquí? —pregunta y, Dios, cómo extraña esa voz.

Te amo _tanto…_

Se aclara la garganta y gira para verlo a la cara. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras sus pupilas se llenan con la imagen del rostro del hombre al que quiere con ímpetu devastador y, cuando Kieren parpadea, batiendo las pestañas como alas de aves, no puede callar más. Hunde la mano en su abrigo, buscando la nota, y se la ofrece con dedos que no parecen suyos, porque apenas puede controlarlos.

Kieren frunce los labios y lo ve a la cara, un destello pícaro en los ojos.

— ¿Es un poema? —pregunta, entusiasta, porque, cuando estaban juntos, Simon, _tal vez,_ le escribió algunos y se los leyó en esas noches en las que el miedo le ganaba y no lo dejaba dormir.

¿Cómo se atrevió a decir que Rick lo conocía mejor que él cuando Simon lo acompañó en medio de sus ataques de pánico, de la claustrofobia, de la necesidad de salir corriendo tan fuerte como pudiera y no mirar atrás?

Respira hondo, porque no puede con esto. Quiere gritar.

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad y el rostro de Kieren se contorsiona, confundido, una vez más—. Es de Rick Macy. Me pidió que te la entregara.

Kieren contiene el aliento y todo a su alrededor se congela como si hubieran colocado el domo de un globo de nieve sobre la escena. Una paloma emprende el vuelo y el sonido de sus alas destrozando el aire suena como truenos en el cielo. Kieren observa la hoja de papel como si fuera una granada activa y, metafóricamente, bien podría serlo. El papel comienza a agitarse en su agarre y Simon no quiere quedarse para ver qué más pasa con eso.

Tenso, se pone de pie y, pasándose una mano por el cabello, comienza a caminar. ¿Debería despedirse? Pero no puede. Inhala y, cuando apoya la suela del zapato en el primer escalón que lo sacará del parque, la mano de Kieren sujeta su muñeca, gélida, como aquella primera vez fuera de su casa, cuando todo comenzó, aunque en esa ocasión su tacto era cálido…

—Simon —masculla con dificultad—. ¿Por qué aceptaste darme esto? —pregunta y Simon siente un nudo en la garganta.

Lo mira por encima del hombro y extrae su mano del agarre de Kieren de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Rick y algo herido repta por las facciones del muchacho, que no deja de mirarlo con esos ojos de ciervo suyos.

—Porque soy un idiota —responde, porque es la verdad, antes de seguir caminando, alejándose de aquello que lo está matando.

* * *

—Eres un idiota —es lo que dice Amy cuando le cuenta lo que pasó y Simon hace una mueca de amargura antes de beber de su taza de té, mirándose los zapatos, humillado.

Están en el búngalo que la mujer comparte con su abuela, ventanas cerradas, cortinas corridas y lámparas de luz amarilla encendidas en cada rincón de la sala.

—Dime algo que no sepa —gesticula, intentando aparentar que no le importa.

Philip — _ajá_ — se mueve en el sillón para acercarse más a Amy y rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

—Lo siento, doctor Monroe, pero yo también pienso que es un idiota —comenta, sonriendo tímidamente, y Simon lo observa con una ceja enarcada porque, ¿enserio?

Amy ríe, encantada y, sólo por eso, deja que el hijo de su enfermera lo insulte sin protestar. Cuando la algarabía se le acaba, Amy se reclina en el brazo del sillón para que su rostro estás más cerca del de Simon, que ocupa la butaca favorita de la abuela Dyer, y suspira antes de decir:

—Lo siento, Simon, pero vi a Kieren el otro día y lucía… mal. Muy mal. Ansioso —se pasa una mano por la frente y la mejilla, conflictuada—. Me pidió usar el teléfono y no pude negarme —contorsiona la cara en una obvia expresión de disculpa—. No lo escuché todo, pero creo que Rick convenció a Janet de actuar como mensajera, justo como hizo contigo —frunce el ceño, disgustada, y niega con la cabeza—. Nunca creí que todo se volvería tan…

— ¿Enfermo? —ofrece Philip y tanto Simon como Amy lo miran con reproche porque está hablando de Kieren, que es importante para ambos y a quien aprecian y… sí, de acuerdo, el término suena correcto.

Aun así, Amy golpea a su novio con la mano en el pecho, haciéndolo lloriquear y masajearse el área magullada con los dedos.

—Lo que sea que hagan es asunto de ellos —y no lo dice con amargura, sino con sinceridad: él terminó con Kieren y, aunque se ofreció a sostener una amistad con él, ninguno ha actuado al respecto. Son como desconocidos y no tiene derecho a opinar sobre sus acciones, aunque le preocupen—. Nadie puede interferir si están tan desesperados por encontrarse —termina, encogiéndose de hombros.

Porque esa es la palabra clave dentro de todo esto: desesperación.

Amy lo mira con los ojos entornados y le pregunta:

— ¿No te duele ser tú? Simon, suenas como un mártir y eso es igual de mórbido que lo que Kieren está haciendo con Rick: lanzó una vida feliz, una relación estable, a la basura por encuentros clandestinos en la calle y miradas intensas. ¡Ni siquiera han hablado en meses, Jesús! ¿Qué obtienen de todo esto?

Y, ya que está diciendo la _verdad_ , guarda silencio, pero eso no significa que no se sienta mal por sus palabras.

* * *

Los días siguen pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas y, poco a poco, en meses. Diciembre está a la vuelta de la esquina y el frío comienza a hacerse con cada rincón de Roarton, despojando a los árboles de las últimas hojas que el viento otoñal no consiguió llevarse y congelando la superficie de lagos y riachuelos, dejando una marca de vaho en los cristales de las ventanas.

Lleva tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de Kieren, que se siente digno de postular para el Record Guinness en la categoría de _Más tiempo lejos de la persona que amas más que a tu alma_ y, lento, empieza a habituarse al vacío que lo carcome por dentro, consiguiendo ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y es precisamente eso lo que está haciendo —ignorándolo todo a su alrededor—, intentando concentrarse en _El Sabueso de los Baskerville,_ cuando el teléfono en la mesita de noche de su habitación comienza a timbrar, haciendo que se levante de la silla a regañadientes para ir a contestar.

—Diga —suspira, harto, esperando que sea algo rápido que no lo obligue a salir de casa, porque son casi las once de la noche y tiene ganas de _nada._

Cuando la persona habla, se le hiela la sangre y un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. El aire se le va de los pulmones y, en cuestión de segundos, el corazón comienza a latirle, tempestuoso, en la garganta.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que oyó la voz de su padre?

* * *

Empaca para pasar el fin de semana en un hotel de Lancaster —el mismo donde su padre estará hospedándose por la convención de trabajo que irá a atender—. Mientras prepara su computadora portátil, enrollando el cable del cargador con parsimonia dudosa, el pulso se le acelera en señal de alerta y comienza a sentirse ligeramente mareado, por lo que tiene que sentarse en el borde de la cama y respirar profundo.

Han pasado _años_ desde la última vez que vio a Iain de frente y muchos más desde que lograron comunicarse con efectividad por última ocasión, así que la llamada repentina y la petición de reunirse no hacen más que darle mala espina, pero es su padre, el único familiar consanguíneo directo que aún le queda, por lo que no pudo negarse. Sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, teniendo en mente que el hombre tiene casi sesenta años y que gran parte de ellos la pasaron distanciados, al menos tendrá la tranquilidad mental de que cumplió uno de sus caprichos para quitarse de encima el estigma de ser un mal hijo.

Un relevo llega a la clínica desde el pueblo vecino el viernes por la mañana y Simon palidece un poco al estrechar su mano, víctima repentina del pánico que le da salir al mundo una vez más tras haber pasado todo un año en la relativa monotonía de Roarton: se siente como si fuera a entrar a la jaula de los leones tras observarlos comer desde la reja.

Shirley se despide de él con un abrazo y, Dios, no es como si su tren fuera a descarrilarse… _¿verdad?_

—Te extrañaremos —le dice con voz afectada y Simon se siente paranoico, pero controla el pensamiento dándose cuenta de que es _Shirley,_ a quien siempre le ha gustado dramatizar.

Ayer se despidió de Amy —y Philip, que se ha convertido en su sombra—, por lo que se sorprende al llegar a la estación y ver las ondas de uno de los vestidos floreados de la chica moviéndose de un lado a otro por el andén y, de inmediato, siente el estómago ácido, imaginando lo peor. En efecto, lo _peor_ es que Kieren está sentado en la banca de madera pegada al muro que separa la estación del puente… con Philip y Rick, que parece haber encontrado la forma de escaparse del sometimiento de sus padres recientemente; bajo la luz blanca del día, las cicatrices que le cubren una de las mitades superiores de la cara resplandecen como bengalas.

Dios, si el tren llega en éste preciso momento, _va a_ saltar frente a él y Amy parece presentir su pensamiento, porque deja de bailotear por los alrededores y, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan con los de él, lo señala con un dedo y exclama _¡cariño!_ Antes de saltar en su dirección y rodearle el cuello con los brazos de una forma que le recuerda peligrosamente a una serpiente constrictora.

— ¡Amy! —Masculla contra el oído de la muchacha, arrepintiéndose cuando un montón de cabello se le mete a la boca y tiene que escupirlo—. ¿Por qué…? —es lo único que puede preguntar y sabe que ella entiende perfecto a lo que se está refiriendo.

Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Amy habla contra su oído en voz baja:

—Porque te ibas a ir sin despedirte de él y, ¿quién hace eso? ¿No tienes corazón?

—No, él lo hizo cenizas y las esparció en el viento, ¿recuerdas? —suena injusto, pero así se ha sentido todo este tiempo y sólo Amy lo sabe.

Ella le da una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza y, cuando es obvio que a Philip le desagrada que su novia tenga contacto físico con un hombre que no es él por más de treinta segundos y se pone de pie para arrancarla del agarre de Simon y ofrecerle una palmada _varonil_ en el hombro a manera de despedida, esté sólo se siente un poco sumergido en la Dimensión Desconocida.

La gente es extraña, pero, curiosamente, consiguió olvidarlo un tiempo.

Escuchan el silbato del tren en la distancia y, entonces, es Kieren quien se pone de pie, tan rápido como si acabaran de pincharlo con un alfiler.

Amy tira de la mano de Philip para ir a sentarse en la banca, junto a Rick, a quien procuran enredar en una conversación acelerada sobre cantantes de moda y programas de televisión, aunque Simon nota que, por el rabillo del ojo, el hombre está atento a la forma en la que Kieren parece titubear antes de acercarse a él, que sigue firme en su instinto de saltar a las vías del tren, sólo para ahorrarse más humillación.

Cuando Kieren está frente a él, lo ve respirar hondo y pasar saliva, un ligero tinte rosado resplandeciendo en sus pómulos. Extraña tanto su piel, poder besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca… se siente ridículo por ser incapaz de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Enserio ibas a irte sin decir adiós? —pregunta, con algo herido en la voz, cuando consigue reunir el valor suficiente para hablar.

Simon se siente avergonzado y expuesto. Mira al suelo y sujeta con firmeza la agarradera de la maleta. No han hablado en semanas, apenas se han visto en la calle y, cuando eso pasa, Kieren se congela por tanto tiempo, que Simon tiene la oportunidad de escabullirse como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué importa si no iba a despedirse?

—Sólo es Lancaster —se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kieren ladea la cabeza, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Vas a volver, ¿cierto? —pregunta, sonando más vehemente que antes. Simon se obliga a verlo a los ojos y descubrir el maremoto de emociones que hay en ellos—. _¿Cierto?_ —Insiste, con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Qué importancia tiene si volverá o no?

Kieren es una de esas personas extrañas, cuyos sentimientos lo rebalsan con facilidad y tiene una mente difícil de explicar a los demás. Todo en él es un pequeño misterio y cada una de sus acciones debe ser analizada de forma separada antes de poder hilarlas entre ellas. Cuando estaban juntos, Simon solía sentirse afortunado por poder presenciar esa lluvia de incongruencias, porque no está acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con gente tan compleja, pero ahora sólo se siente confundido y burlado: si Kieren no le dice, con palabras exactas, lo que está pensando, no va a entenderlo jamás, menos estando lejos uno del otro.

Se humedece los labios con la lengua y mira el cielo grisáceo sobre sus cabezas. Hace frío y todo huele a tierra fresca y pasto. Pasa mucho tiempo sin que responda, la cara del tren aparece por la curva de la vía y, de nuevo, agitado, Kieren salta a la acción, echándole los brazos al cuello con más fuerza que Amy, y es una suerte que midan prácticamente lo mismo, porque eso permite que Simon no pierda el equilibrio y se vaya de bruces al suelo, con él a cuestas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan exaltado? —pregunta sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose enfermo ante el contacto: ya había olvidado el calor de Kieren, su olor, la radiación de su presencia junto a la suya. Revivirlas es como chocar de cara contra una pared de ladrillos.

— ¿Vas a regresar? —vuelve a preguntar, aprehensivo. Simon pasa saliva y asiente, quemándole la mejilla con la fricción de su barba.

— _Sí_ —asegura, sólo para mantenerlo contento. Cuando el tren se detiene con un chirrido de metal y sólo una persona baja de él, Simon se separa de Kieren y lo ve a los ojos, desconcertado—. ¿Por qué importa tanto? —pregunta, sintiendo curiosidad, porque nada tiene sentido.

La persona que Kieren desea a su lado, está sentada a tres metros de distancia de ellos, mirándolos con algo similar a la realización en las facciones, ignorando a Amy y Philip, que todavía intentan distraerlo, y no es Simon, por supuesto. Todo lo que ellos vivieron ese corto tiempo de relación ha quedado en el pasado y jamás volverá.

—Yo… es que… Simon… —comienza a balbucear y, cuando se vuelve consciente de su incoherencia, se toca la cara, ansioso por encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

El trabajador del tren anuncia que es hora de abordar y Simon lo observa por encima del hombro, desubicado. Se toma un segundo para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en recordar cómo funcionar.

Amy se levanta y se acerca a toda velocidad para estampar un beso en la mejilla de Simon y, ya que no le cuesta nada, otro en la de Kieren, que se sobresalta como si lo hubiera golpeado, dándole la oportunidad a Simon de sujetar la maleta y caminar hacia la puerta abierta de uno de los vagones.

— ¡Dile a tu papá que dije hola! —exclama Amy, agitando la mano en el aire con emoción mientras Kieren se descompone a su lado y hace un ruido estrangulado, como si estuviera ahogándose.

Ya que no lo entiende en lo más mínimo, Simon procura ignorarlo y agita la mano también.

—No creo que le importe —confiesa, porque a su padre no le ha interesado nada en su vida desde hace décadas.

Amy ríe y Simon suspira, acumulando las fuerzas que le quedan para no mirar a Kieren antes de abordar.

¿Cuántas veces Kieren Walker puede romperle el corazón antes de que sea fatal?

* * *

Resulta que el motivo por el que Iain estaba tan ávido por encontrarse con él, es que va a casarse de nuevo, con una mujer que le presenta en cuanto Simon entra al restaurante del hotel tras haberse instalado en su habitación, tomado una larga ducha y afeitado, de una vez por todas, porque no quiere darle motivos a su padre para criticarlo, aunque con Ellen Morgan, rubia y de grandes ojos azules, sentada a su lado, el hombre parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus ganas de meterse con Simon, como hacia cuando su madre estaba viva.

Es extraño revivir ese rudimento de civilidad entre ellos que creyó perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Estrecha la mano de la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y ella tiene un toque cálido que le provoca espasmos. Intercambia una mirada con su padre, que parece estarse preparando internamente para una catástrofe, que nunca llega. Comen en tranquilidad, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas como si fuera un evento común entre ellos, y Ellen en verdad parece encantada de conocerlo.

—Cuando me dijo que tenía un hijo médico viviendo en ese pueblito olvidado por Dios, Roarton, no podía creerlo, porque siempre me dio la impresión de ser bastante huraño y solitario, ¡pero aquí estás! —exclama, hablando fuerte, sin importarle atraer miradas ajenas—. Tu papá está orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —ofrece, metiéndose una cucharada de postre en la boca, mirándolos con ingenuo interés.

Las mejillas de Iain se ponen rojas, pero se obliga a sostener la mirada de su hijo antes de mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, de una forma que hace que Simon sienta el corazón estrujado. Es un dolor diferente al que le provoca todo lo relacionado a Kieren: es viejo y pesado y estaba enterrado bajo demasiadas capaz de tierra que, con dificultad, se hacen a un lado para que salga a la superficie y encare las palabras de su padre.

—Sólo creo que es admirable que lograras sentar cabeza, después de _todo_ lo que pasó, y consiguieras un empleo digno, con el que ayudas a otros. Tu madre habría estado feliz —explica, avergonzado y colorado hasta las raíces del cabello, lo que le granjea un beso en la mejilla de parte de Ellen.

Simon se congela, dándole vueltas a lo que su padre acaba de decirle una y otra vez hasta que las palabras comienzan a perder sentido en su cabeza. Es lo que siempre deseó escuchar de labios de Iain y, ahora que está aquí, entre ellos, se siente como un logro bien ganado pero, ¿por qué no está feliz? ¿Por qué es como si se tratara de nada cuando fue lo único que esperó por años?

Sonríe, confundido, cuando Ellen le da una palmada en la mano y lo sumerge en los detalles de la boda, que se llevará a cabo después de Año Nuevo, y a la que le exige asistir. Observa a su padre y se da cuenta de que este no parece disgustado ante la idea, así que se lo promete y Ellen ríe, dando una palmada en el aire, contenta.

Y el mundo sigue girando.

* * *

Esa primera noche en Lancaster, no puede dormir, por lo que, después de rodar en la cama por lo que parecen horas, decide vestirse de nuevo y bajar al bar del hotel para beber una copa, buscando relajarse. Otra vez, tiene la cabeza repleta de recuerdos de Kieren que lo torturan y lo hacen desear poder hablar con él sólo para cumplir con el capricho de escuchar su voz.

Pasa una hora en la barra, tomando vaso tras vaso de algo que le raspa la garganta, pero no lo marea ni atonta, hasta que una mano delgada se posa en su hombro, permitiéndole sentir una temperatura tibia a través de la tela de la camisa. Es un roce tan ligero, que ni siquiera se sobresalta, y hay una presencia a sus espaldas tan clara, que apenas tiene que girar el rostro un poco por encima del hombro para descubrir a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos claros, sonriéndole abiertamente, una insinuación obvia en la curva de los labios. Es joven, tal vez sólo un par de años mayor que Kieren, y hay algo en la forma en que brillan sus pupilas que lo lleva de la mano hasta Roarton, a todos esos momentos desvanecidos en el tiempo que lo orillaron a enamorarse como idiota de alguien que jamás pudo corresponderle del todo…

— ¿Importa si te acompaño? —pregunta, con una voz que lo impacta porque suena _casi_ como esa que extraña y, ok, eso es suficiente para llamar su atención por el momento.

Su propósito es claro y Simon siente el impulso de reírse por lo bajo, porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien sólo para satisfacer esas necesidades primarias humanas y volver a la jungla a éstas alturas de la vida, sólo para superar una decepción amorosa, se siente correcto, por poco justo, pero también como un reto contra sí mismo.

Asiente y la sonrisa del chico se ensancha, aunque intenta ocultarla mordiéndose el labio inferior, y las _ganas_ despiertan en su vientre de una manera que no ha ocurrido en meses y se pregunta si está es la puerta abierta que necesita para olvidarse de Kieren de una vez por todas y dejar de sentirse miserable ante la idea de que esté con Rick.

Pasan un rato juntos, consumiendo pequeños tragos de alcohol mientras hablan de nimiedades, y las ganas de reír siguen ahí, de tirarse al vacío para nunca volver a salir.

Cuando la mano del otro se cierra en su muñeca tras pagar la cuenta, tirando de él hacia los elevadores, se deja llevar, cerrando la boca ante la amargura que le palpita en el pecho y, cuando se encuentran solos en la cabina de paredes metálicas, se besan y es capaz de responder con emoción, aunque una mano invisible le tira del cabello hacia atrás, intentando romper el contacto y, en su imaginación, no deja de ver a la persona que ama, de recordarla, de sentirla, de proyectarla en quien no es.

La habitación de No Me Importa Tu Nombre está oscura cuando llegan y la cama, desecha. Mientras se mueven entre los muebles, sin dejar de besarse, intentando sortear el camino correcto a tientas, Simon sabe que esta no es la mejor manera de deshacerse de todo lo que su relación con Kieren le dejó a cuestas y, de inmediato, la duda comienza a hacer de las suyas.

Apenas las rodillas de su acompañante tocan el colchón y el cuerpo delgado se desploma sobre las mantas, insinuante, Simon permanece de pie y lo observa como si fuera un cuadro con escenas y matices que no consigue descifrar.

—Lo siento —comenta, con una voz distante que no suena del todo a él—. No puedo hacer esto.

¿Cuándo en la vida se imaginó diciendo algo como eso? En verdad ha cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años y darse cuenta de eso es como recibir una fuerte bofetada.

El otro se humedece la lengua con la boca —después del beso, no es que lo necesite— y se sienta en el filo de la cama para observarlo, haciendo una mueca de condescendencia al pasarse una mano por el cabello, corto y lacio. De pronto, respira hondo y sonríe, aliviado e incómodo.

— ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco —revela y, aunque no hay mucha luz, Simon adivina que tiene la cara roja de vergüenza—. ¿También estás lidiando con un mal amor? —pregunta y, por fin, Simon puede reír, cubriéndose la cara con una mano, negando con la cabeza porque su vida es un condenado chiste.

El mundo está lleno de gente rota vagando por ahí y que se topen una con otra no es casualidad, sino una estadística.

—Sí, algo así —responde, embarazoso, y suspira, observando la ventana, por la que se cuelan las luces de la ciudad.

Extraña Roarton. El estúpido Roarton. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Su acompañante se levanta, le da un apretón en la mano y, con una sonrisa traviesa, le da un beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Tal vez es una señal, para intentar arreglar las cosas —susurra, antes de besarlo de nuevo, sólo por molestar, y Simon responde porque quiere estar seguro de que desea la boca de Kieren y no la de este muchacho, cuyo nombre ni siquiera se molestó en obtener.

Darse cuenta de que está en lo cierto es doloroso, porque eso significa más pesadumbre en su vida, ya que está decidido a volver a Roarton, donde tendrá que encontrarse con la persona que no puede tener continuamente y eso será un desafío… que su masoquismo quiere verlo enfrentar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —quiere saber cuándo el beso termina y el otro sólo ríe.

— ¿Eso importa? —Replica y Simon se encoge de hombros—. Buena suerte con lo tuyo —dice, sentándose en la cama una vez más, en clara invitación para que abandone la habitación.

Simon lo hace sin dudar y, una vez en el corredor, se toma un instante para recargarse en la pared y pensar. Jamás conseguirá sustituir a Kieren con otra persona como él sustituyó a Rick. Qué deprimente. No poder ser egoísta y ahogarse en los brazos de un desconocido por seguir siéndole fiel a alguien que le rompió el corazón.

 _Nunca quise que pasara esto_ dijo Kieren el día que terminaron y, bueno, Simon nunca quiso que muchas cosas pasaran en su vida, de todas formas.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, aprovecha la oportunidad de convivir un poco más con Ellen que, con toda sinceridad, parece encantada de poder relacionarse con un miembro de la familia de Iain que, si está incómodo por todo aquello, no lo demuestra con más que cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho un par de ocasiones y fruncir el ceño constantemente, hasta que la tarde cae y es momento de regresar a Roarton para seguir con esa nueva y mediocre vida en la que se ha liado. Su padre seguirá en Lancaster las próximas semanas, ya que en verdad está atendiendo un compromiso laboral, al mismo tiempo que aprovecha pequeñas escapadas para convivir con su novia. Se despide de ellos prometiendo mantenerse en contacto —lo cual, tratándose de su padre y él, es _mucho_ — y, en el trayecto en tren, se distrae contemplando el paisaje, difuminado en colores borrosos pasando frente a sus ojos de la misma forma rápida en que se le fueron los últimos treinta años de su vida.

* * *

No siente emoción al volver a _casa_ , aunque hay algo revoloteándole en las vísceras con intensidad apenas abre la puerta y deja la maleta en un rincón de la sala para ir a sentarse en el sofá, que se hunde bajo su cuerpo con familiaridad, mientras intenta relajarse, apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo y viendo el techo.

Estar lejos, por corto que fuera el tiempo, le dio la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde otro punto y, si bien éste no dejó de ser pesimista, al menos ahora tiene una idea aproximada de cómo continuar, de qué seguirá molestándolo habiendo decidido quedarse en Roarton y cómo lidiar con ello de la _mejor_ manera, si es que tal afirmación es pertinente.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde, después del trabajo, sale de la ducha, sólo con una toalla en la cintura, y casi se muere de un infarto al pasar por el corredor que lleva a la habitación principal y distinguir la silueta de Amy, sentada en el sofá de la sala, hojeando uno de sus libros de medicina sin hacer ruido.

— ¡Jesucristo! —exclama, llevándose una mano al pecho sin poder evitarlo, mirando a la chica con reproche. Ella sólo sonríe, viéndolo por encima del hombro y, con todo el descaro del mundo, le recorre el cuerpo con la mirada, mordisqueándose los labios en obvia admiración. Simon pone los ojos en blanco, aunque un rubor se extiende por sus mejillas y la barba ya no está ahí para ocultarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta con voz ronca.

Cuando está en casa, la puerta nunca está cerrada con pestillo y Amy lo sabe, pero ésta es la primera vez que entra como Pedro por su casa y con el sigilo de un gato. Tal vez deba aprovechar la Navidad y regalarle un cencerro.

Amy deja de mirarlo, cierra el libro en su regazo y se pone de pie, bailoteando por los alrededores como hace siempre, con ese exceso de energía que no parece dejarla en paz jamás. Se acerca a él para darle un beso y un abrazo —Simon siente la forma en que restriega el busto contra su pecho desnudo y se pregunta si es a propósito o sólo un efecto de su entusiasmo—.

— ¡Oye! —canturrea, acariciándole la cara con las palmas de las manos y los dedos. Tiene la piel suave y su crema de manos huele a macadamia—. Sabía que había un hombre atractivo debajo de todo ese pelo. Es decir, la barba te hacía ver rudo e interesante, pero ahora pareces un sujeto decente. ¡Qué guapo! —termina, sin dejar de tocarlo, poniendo las manos en su cuello y, después, en sus hombros, que siguen empapados—. Demonios, no puedo creer que todo esto fuera de Kieren…

— ¿Qué va a pensar Philip de tu manoseo? —pregunta, sintiendo el impulso de ponerse bajo resguardo cuando las manos curiosas hacen ademán de seguir moviéndose, así que se aleja de ella, escabulléndose al interior de su habitación y asegurándose de echar seguro a la puerta mientras se viste.

Amy no es famosa por su prudencia y ya debería estar acostumbrado a que la cara le arda de vergüenza pasando tanto tiempo con ella, pero la aprecia demasiado para quejarse.

Por el resquicio bajo la madera, puede ver la sombra de la mujer, moviéndose de un lado a otro por el corredor, mientras lo pone al corriente de su vida esos dos días que no se vieron. Cuando termina de abotonarse la camisa, abre la puerta y Amy sigue hablando como si no hubiera habido una barrera entre ambos durante la interlocución.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con tu padre? —Quiere saber, cuando van a la cocina para preparar té, y su inhabilidad de callarse hace que Simon se dé cuenta de que, bajo todo ese parloteo, hay una cosa que quiere decirle más que otras, pero está buscando el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Imaginando que sólo puede ser sobre _una_ persona, se prepara mentalmente para escucharla, porque no puede ser bueno si Amy está tan ansiosa.

Sirve dos tazas de té de manzana y canela y Amy aspira el vaho de la suya con deleite.

—Va a casarse. Con una mujer agradable. Partimos en buenos términos —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros aunque, seguramente, ella sabe que es _big deal_ porque es la única persona al tanto de las tierras quemadas entre Iain y él.

Amy sonríe, pero es un gesto que no alcanza del todo sus ojos y, de pronto, el gesto se convierte en una mueca. _Diablos._ La ve retirándose el flequillo de la cara y respira hondo, porque aquí viene, puede verlo en su expresión. Dos días, sólo estuvo fuera dos días…

Amy bebe un sorbo de té y, después, habla:

—Bill descubrió que Janet estaba ayudando a Rick a encontrarse con Kieren a escondidas. Es decir, técnicamente también se encontraba con nosotros, ¿sabes? Porque Phil y yo hemos actuado como chaperones las últimas semanas, pero… el punto es que no está feliz. Fue como revivir lo que pasó la primera vez, cuando los descubrió. Hubo muchos gritos de por medio, insultos, y Kieren, bueno… —Simon siente el pecho comprimido. Quiere saber si Kieren está bien, pero hasta respirar le duele en este momento, por lo que no puede abrir la boca. Mira la superficie de la mesa de la cocina y limpia un rastro de agua de la tetera con el dedo, dejando una mancha en la tabla—. Creo que por fin alcanzaron el límite y ayer los escuché cuchicheando… acerca de escapar… —termina, con voz estrangulada, desviando la mirada al ser incapaz de verlo a los ojos tras ser la mensajera de tan malas noticias.

Dos días. Eso fue lo que estuvo lejos y lo que todo tardó en irse al carajo de una vez por todas, después de constantes derrumbes y terremotos emocionales. Durante su melancolía en Lancaster, al menos creyó que podría sobrevivir viendo a Kieren por la comisura de los ojos de vez en cuando, sabiendo que estaba bien, a salvo, _feliz_ en algún lugar de Roarton, pero ahora ni eso tendría.

Recuerda cuando Kieren le habló de sus sueños de irse a Francia, hacer una vida allá, y se pregunta si ese es el plan, si van a abandonar el Reino Unido para revivir esos viejos anhelos y cumplirlos juntos.

El pecho le duele, _mucho,_ pero su cara no lo delata. ¿O tal vez sí? Siente el calor drenándosele del cuerpo y, de nuevo, tiene la sensación de no ser el dueño de sus movimientos, de que los comandos dados por su cerebro provienen de alguien más, no de él.

Amy le sujeta la mano por encima de la mesa y Simon no necesita su lástima, por lo que la aparta y coloca alrededor de la porcelana caliente de su taza, quemándose los dedos.

Sí, ese tipo de dolor es _bueno_.

—No te lo dije porque quisiera lastimarte. Sabes que no es así. Lo dije porque, ¿enserio vas a dejarlo? Rick no lo hace feliz. No como antes, al menos. Lo pone triste, tal vez por todo lo que tuvieron y perdieron. _Tú_ lo hacías feliz. Por ti hizo cosas que no hubiera hecho por nadie, ni siquiera por mí o su familia: si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás hubiera tomado el empleo en la escuela, porque no es nada bueno conviviendo con otras personas, menos con niños; comenzó a salir de su ensimismamiento, a convivir con nosotros. Sonreía, algo que creímos que jamás haría de nuevo luego de todo lo que ocurrió. Cuando Janet ayudó a Rick a encontrarse con él por primera vez, lo llevó a esa _estúpida_ cueva, a lo mejor por nostalgia, y lo devolvió con un ataque de pánico. Simon…

Respira, intentando llenarse los pulmones de aire, pero no lo consigue del todo. Se siente asfixiado y las paredes de la habitación parecen estar cerrándose a su alrededor. El corazón le late lento, pero fuerte, en el pecho y tiene la sensación de que cambió un poco de lugar, porque puede sentirlo reverberando en toda la caja torácica como un eco potente. Se siente mal. Mal. Sólo mal. Y tiene miedo, porque la primera «solución» que viene a su mente para esa desazón es el gabinete de medicamentos de _su_ clínica y eso es… no, nunca caerá en eso _otra vez_.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos, gruñe sin poder contenerse, y luego se masajea las sienes, poniéndose de pie, todo, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de su única amiga, que parece estar pensando que no hizo lo correcto al decirle todo aquello.

—No voy a intervenir, Amy. Es su vida. Lo único que deseo es que sea feliz, eso es todo. Si marcharse va a ayudarlo a alcanzar esa felicidad, entonces que lo haga. Dios, si me pide ayuda para poder irse en paz, se la daré, porque lo único que quiero… lo único que _necesito_ es que esté bien.

Tiene un nudo en la garganta que lo obliga a callarse. Amy pasa saliva, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y se levanta de la silla para ir hacia él y abrazarlo. Ésta vez, Simon acepta su apoyo y la rodea con los brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Sabe que lo que dijo es cien por ciento cierto. Ha sido así desde que se encontró con Kieren por primera vez y no va a cambiar, ya que nunca ha sido bueno poniendo su felicidad — _¡ja! ¿Cuál? —_ por encima de las necesidades de los demás, al menos no desde que vio a su madre morir, consumida por la inquietud de verlo quemando sus mejores años como la mecha de una barra de dinamita, que, al menos, consiguió extinguir antes de que hiciera explosión.

Está enamorado de Kieren, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo y lo mejor que puede hacer para tratar con eso es concentrarse en que, si al menos uno de los dos puede tener una vida alegre y saludable, lejos de la depresión y su negrura, debe ser Kieren. Porque Amy tiene razón: es un malnacido mártir, demasiado apegado a su dolor, que lleva a cuestas como si se tratara de una capa.

Amy le estampa los labios en la mejilla y Simon se disuelve en su malestar hasta que la noche cae, ella se marcha y su única compañía es la soledad.

* * *

Sufre los días que siguen a la noticia de la huida de Kieren como si él mismo fuera a participar en ella, aunque no es así. Imagina un millón de escenarios posibles acerca de todo lo que puede salir mal y cada uno es peor que el anterior a tal grado que, en determinado momento, se ve a punto de golpear la puerta de la casa Walker, pensando en hablar con él para detenerlo, pero le faltan fuerzas para hacerlo y se queda, de pie e impotente, bajo la lluvia hasta que una fuerza misteriosa tira de él de vuelta a su hogar.

Poco a poco, la idea de que si las cosas no salen bien, será por causa suya se implanta en su mente y le taladra el cerebro a cada momento, por lo que se descubre deseando que la fecha —que ni siquiera conoce— dispuesta para la partida pase de una vez, para ver sus resultados, sus consecuencias.

Desde que Amy le contó las pretenciones de Kieren y Rick, no está seguro de nada; ni del día, ni de la hora, ni siquiera del tiempo o del clima, excepto de una cosa: una mañana próxima, va a despertar y Roarton tendrá un hueco en el centro, porque Kieren no estará más ahí, llenando el espacio que le corresponde. ¿Y, entonces, qué pasará después de eso? Le da miedo pensar en las posibilidades, porque se conoce bastante y está habituado a las malas decisiones que suele tomar después de cataclismos en su vida.

Una tarde, antes de volver a casa después del trabajo, ni siquiera se permite pensarlo y abre la gaveta de medicamentos, tomando un frasco de morfina y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo a la velocidad de la luz antes de que alguien, o su propio cerebro, se den cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Mientras camina por la calle, el pequeño frasco de cristal pesa contra su pierna como si fuera un yunque, tirando de él hacia abajo, al infierno, donde se pudrirá entre las brasas y el carbón de las malas elecciones por la eternidad.

Cuando llega a casa, entra a la recámara principal y coloca el frasco en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se muerde los labios, pasándose una mano por la frente, y lo observa, tratando de convencerse de que _sólo será una vez_ , sólo lo usará el día en que confirmé que Kieren se marchó para aliviar la ansiedad y _nada más._ Después de eso, volverá a ser Simon Monroe, el médico a quien, tras poco más de un año de convivencia, todo Roarton comenzó a respetar y asimilar como uno de los suyos. Como nunca nadie más hizo en su vida.

Al irse a dormir tras apagar las luces, el vidrio del medicamento atrae un destello de luz de la poca que se cuela por la ventana, de cortinas cerradas, y debe ser alguna clase de burla porque, por más que procura ignorarlo, siempre termina girando sobre el colchón en esa dirección, sin conseguir quedarse dormido, atraído por el centelleo lunar en el cristal de su pecado más grande, de aquello que juró sobre la tumba de su madre no volver a hacer y en lo que está cayendo de nuevo por asomar la cabeza a un pozo que, siempre supo, sólo le traería pesares.

* * *

El miércoles por la noche, cae una tormenta increíble y despiadada que dura horas e ilumina toda la sala cada pocos segundos con sus potentes rayos y hace temblar el suelo y las ventanas con poderosos truenos que suenan como estallidos de cañones clamando guerra.

El reloj en la esquina inferior de la pantalla del ordenador le informa que son las tres de la mañana, aunque tiene la vista tan borrosa por pasar mucho tiempo leyendo y por el lagrimeo constante que le provocan los bostezos que no puede contener, que no es capaz de distinguir los minutos. Hace un par de horas intentó conciliar el sueño, pero el insomnio le ganó de nuevo, por lo que se resignó a hacer algo de trabajo pendiente y a cuchichear memes en internet hasta que se hartó.

Toma un largo sorbo de café y mueve los dedos distraídamente sobre el teclado, preguntándose si inscribirse a un nuevo curso de medicina sería buena idea, cuando un golpeteo, fuerte e insistente, en la puerta de la casa lo sobresalta y casi provoca que tire la computadora del cojín donde la tiene apoyada, pero logra sujetarla a tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos, el corazón se le atora en la garganta y comienza a latir con la fuerza de una estampida de animales en la sábana, porque el aporreo a su puerta le trae a la mente el recuerdo de la noche en que Jem apareció en su casa, aterrada y mojada de pies a cabeza, pidiendo ayuda para su hermano.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y, mientras se levanta, cierra la computadora, sólo para ganarse un instante más antes de ir hacia la entrada y _verse obligado_ a lidiar con algo desagradable, porque tiene un pésimo presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo entero y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

¿Puede ser que…? ¿Está relacionado con…? Seguramente sólo está siendo paranoico en relación a la primera mala experiencia que tuvo cuando algo similar ocurrió.

Se siente mareado al dar un paso al frente y se inquieta cuando la puerta es golpeada otra vez, de forma más insistente que antes, sumándose a un escandaloso trueno que hace parpadear la luz de la única lámpara encendida en la habitación.

Respira hondo, contiene el aliento y acorta la distancia entre el pomo de la puerta y él; sujeta la pieza de metal con dedos temblorosos y desganados y tira de la manija, sólo para recibir un golpe de viento gélido en la cara y encontrarse con la imagen de Kieren, empapado de pies a cabeza, respirando por la boca frente a él, tan agitado como si hubiera corrido desde el otro lado de la ciudad hasta aquí bajo el temporal. Y, está tan mal, que Simon está _casi_ seguro de que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Abre mucho los ojos y un ruido corto escapa de sus labios, pero, a partir de ahí, se vuelve incapaz de formar palabras, porque no era esto lo que esperaba encontrar —su cerebro estaba cien por ciento convencido de que tendría que atender una urgencia médica y por poco siente una punzada de decepción al descubrirse equivocado—.

Hace demasiado aire y gotas de lluvia salpican el interior de la casa, mojándole la cara y la ropa de dormir y, cuando es obvio que no se va a mover de la puerta, porque sencillamente _no puede_ gracias a la impresión, Kieren pone los ojos en blanco y, resoplando de frío, lo sujeta por los hombros para empujarlo hacia atrás y poder ponerse a resguardo de la lluvia, aunque está tan calado de arriba abajo, que pronto se forma un charco bajo sus pies. Debe ser alguna clase de justicia divina por el catarro que le dio a Jem tres días después de zambullirse en una tormenta para salvarle la vida…

La puerta se cierra con un clap que lo sobresalta y pasa saliva con dificultad, sintiendo la garganta estrecha. Se aparta del agarre de Kieren, dando un último paso hacia atrás, haciendo que el muchacho levante el rostro y lo mire, acusador. Se siente culpable y estúpido, aunque sabe que no ha hecho nada que motive esas emociones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —consigue preguntar con un hilo de voz y es el turno de Kieren de lucir conflictuado.

Cuando abre la boca y exhala, una cascada de diminutas gotas de agua se desprende de sus labios y Simon se da cuenta de que, si no lo quiere muerto por neumonía, tiene que hacer algo, por lo que coloca su malestar en un costado y hace ademán de ir al cuarto de baño por toallas, mullidas y secas, pero Kieren se lo impide, sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza antes de que pueda terminar de dar media vuelta.

—Amy me dijo que te contó que Rick y yo escaparíamos —consigue decir, aunque los dientes le castañean de frío, y Simon se siente como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el hígado.

Hace una mueca de incomodidad y, una vez más, escapa del agarre de Kieren, retorciendo la mano lo más imperceptiblemente posible, aunque el otro obviamente se da cuenta de sus intenciones, porque frunce el ceño y profiere un ruido desdeñoso con los labios bien apretados.

Si tiene que adivinar, Simon sugeriría que está _molesto_ y se pregunta si su llegada inesperada en tan mal momento tiene que ver con dicho escape: ¿Bill los descubrió? ¿Arruinó sus planes? ¿Tuvo que huir en medio de la noche, alejándose de Rick, y venir a Simon fue la mejor idea que tuvo para no delatarse frente a sus padres?

Siente náuseas.

Enserio, todo con Kieren lo pone mal.

—Sí, lo mencionó —contesta con la voz apagada, mirando en otra dirección, aunque por el rabillo del ojo distingue la forma en la que Kieren aprieta los puños y siente el calor de sus ojos en el costado de la cara.

Quiere preguntarle porqué está tan enojado y admitir que no desea lidiar con eso, pero no puede, porque está tan sometido, que cualquier necesidad de Kieren viene primero que las suyas, por lo que, rendido, camina con paso apretado hacia el cuarto de baño para buscar una de las toallas más grandes y se siente acorralado cuando el andar de Kieren lo sigue por la casa, sus zapatos empapados rechinando como graznidos de patos que en otra circunstancia lo hubieran hecho reír, pero no ahora. Casi cae ante el impulso de atrincherarse en el cuarto de baño, como el cobarde que es, pero la poca dignidad que le queda se lo impide.

— ¿Y no ibas a hacer algo al respecto? ¿Sólo ibas a dejarme ir, sin decir nada? _¿Sin despedirte?_ —Simon tira de una toalla marrón colocada sobre un montón en un mueble y lo mira por encima del hombro como si estuviera desquiciado.

Tal vez es eso; quizá Kieren perdió la cabeza por fin porque, ¿enserio?

Es entonces que una burbuja de irritación estalla en su estómago y no puede evitar rechinar los dientes de coraje. Es extraño, sentir emociones tan dicotómicas relacionadas a Kieren, porque lo ama demasiado, pero, al mismo tiempo, no le importaría estrangularlo. No obstante, _jamás_ sería capaz de eso. Preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño.

Conteniendo la ira, extiende la toalla y se la pasa al otro por encima de los hombros, colocándola sobre el montón de cabello rojizo aplanado contra el cráneo por la lluvia, y comienza a restregar hasta que Kieren gruñe por lo bajo como un animal furioso y se aleja, trastabillando, sujetando la acolchonada tela con manos entumidas para presionarla contra su cara y secarse las mejillas y la frente. Luce como un gato mojado y el filo de sus ojos sólo contribuye a reafirmar la imagen.

— ¿Qué debía hacer? —Pregunta, descubriendo que es más sencillo hablar ahora que Kieren está distraído y no puede seguir acosándolo con la mirada—. ¿Qué debía decir?

 _¿Tenía que suplicar?_

Oh, vaya, es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que Kieren puede ser un tipo cruel, si es que ese era su propósito, porque está seguro de que la respuesta igual hubiera sido no. _No_ voy a volver contigo. _No_ te amo. _No_ te necesito.

La idea de estrangularlo le vuelve a la mente, pero se escabulle en el viento cuando Kieren contiene el aliento y, despacio, se quita la toalla de la cabeza para verlo a la cara una vez más. Hay algo desnudo y vulnerable en sus pupilas, que Simon no sabe descifrar, por lo que se apoya en el lavamanos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando que Kieren haga la traducción por él.

Hace diez minutos, su única preocupación se relacionaba a asuntos médicos, a si debía animarse a tomar algunos cursos para ampliar sus conocimientos y poder ayudar a otras personas mejor que ahora; nunca imaginó que, a las tres de la mañana, en medio de un clima implacable y cruel, tendría que hablar con su ex-pareja sobre por qué o por qué no hizo un berrinche sobre su inminente partida con otra persona.

—Tú y yo terminamos hace meses —le recuerda, porque _cree_ que debe hacerlo, al menos para evitar reproches que no tiene planeado enfrentar—. Estuviste de acuerdo en que así fuera. ¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho algo cuando Amy me dijo que escaparías con el hombre por el que intentaste quitarte la vida? —ladea la cabeza, sintiendo un montón de bilis subiéndole a la boca por la garganta, quemándole la mucosa faríngea—. Él _casi_ murió en la guerra, pero sobrevivió. Tú _casi_ moriste aquella noche, pero sobreviviste. Y volvieron a estar juntos. Pienso que, si se aman, merecen una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué tendría que haber atentado contra eso?

 _Y te odio por obligarme a decirlo_ , piensa.

Kieren pasa saliva, con el rostro contorsionado en una máscara de consternación, y se abraza el cuerpo con la toalla, sujetando los extremos con dedos demasiado blancos.

¿En verdad están hablando de esto en el cuarto de baño? Simon se toca el cabello, exasperado. A lo largo de su vida, ha generado varios mecanismos de defensa para lidiar con el mundo y sus miserias, pero ninguno es efectivo cuando se trata de Kieren Walker, que es su kriptonita. Hace años, quiso a muchas personas, las deseó y las tuvo a su lado por el tiempo necesario, pero ahora se da cuenta de que eso nunca fue amor, no verdadero, al menos, y ésta cosa que siente por Kieren es tóxica, grande y desesperada, por lo que se pregunta si hubiera sido mejor sólo quererlo como a todas esas otras personas: por encima del agua, siempre cuidándose de no sumergirse por completo, consciente de que podría perderlo en cualquier momento y de que no debía darle importancia.

Fue estúpido no contemplar el panorama de Rick desde todos los ángulos: él estuvo ahí el día que los Macy recibieron la noticia de la _desaparición_ de su hijo en batalla y fue ingenuo al darlo por muerto cuando las cosas con Kieren comenzaron a volverse serías. Fue él mismo quien se apuñaló el corazón con una estaca y ahora debe lidiar con las represalias.

Kieren se llena los pulmones de aire y, mirándolo a la cara, dice:

—Yo _nunca_ quise que termináramos —con una voz que suena demasiado rota e increíblemente triste—. Tampoco iba a huir con Rick y, la verdad es que no lo amo. No como antes, al menos.

Tienen que pasar varios segundos antes de que Simon pueda darle significado a sus palabras, porque es tarde, hace frío, no ha dormido y su cerebro está trabajando lento. Cuando _comprende_ , siente el estómago revuelto y la despersonalización se hace con él, provocando que vea todo como si fuera parte de un sueño, uno del que despertará pronto y por el que se verá obligado a afrontar una realidad vacía y horrible.

Kieren se humedece los labios con la lengua y jadea, volviendo a la exasperación, aunque es obvio que está intentando mantener el control. Mira el suelo, cubierto de azulejos marrones y, pareciendo llegar a una conclusión, se cubre los ojos con una mano y niega con la cabeza.

Simon no lo entiende. Tal vez nunca lo hizo. Y ahora se siente como si contemplara a un completo desconocido. Sólo Kieren puede devolverle alguna noción de reconocimiento.

»—Cuando volvió, yo _pensé_ que seguía enamorado de él. Y todos esos años que pasé peleando por él, queriendo estar con él a pesar de lo que Bill dijera… —hace una mueca agria, como si acabara de chupar un limón, y Simon entiende el remolino de emociones que debe tener dentro, atreviéndose a hablar de esto. No sabe si quiere escucharlo, si está dispuesto a seguir dentro de este huracán—. Yo… hubo un momento en el que pensé que no podía echar todo eso a la basura y sentía _mucha_ ansiedad por volver a estar cerca de Rick.

Estaba en lo cierto: no puede con esto. Sonríe, porque no sabe que más hacer, aunque es, más bien, un gesto incrédulo. Sale del pequeño cuarto y camina por el corredor, aunque se queda de pie a la mitad, sin saber si ir a su habitación, volver a la sala o perderse en la cocina. Incluso siente el impulso de salir al patio trasero y extraviarse en la fuerza de la tormenta, que sigue sacudiendo los cimientos de la casa, pero la presencia de Kieren a sus espaldas lo detiene, lo ata, manteniéndolo fijo en donde está, porque es un jodido masoquista.

Si Kieren está confesando que, con el regreso de Rick, sintió que no podía echar su relación a la basura, significa que pensaba destruir lo que había entre él y Simon de todas formas y eso es… mucho. Es horrible y cruel y no puede tolerar saberlo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido él quien terminó las cosas? ¿Cómo habría sobrevivido a Kieren diciéndole que no quería nada más con él? Si ser él quien cortó la relación dolió, no puede ni imaginar cómo se hubiera sentido en la otra situación.

Kieren vuelve a ir tras él y le toca el brazo para llamar su atención. Ésta vez, Simon es menos sutil al alejarse de su contacto y termina caminando hacia la cocina sólo para mantener distancia de por medio.

—Simon, ¿quieres escucharme, por favor? —Pide, sonando casi desesperado.

Se distrae programando la cafetera, porque necesita hacer algo con las manos para no enloquecer e, iracundo, no puede evitar mascullar _eso estoy haciendo_ con la mandíbula tensa.

Kieren se quita la toalla de los hombros, la coloca en el respaldo de una silla y se sienta en ella tras recorrerla con un ruido agudo que les perfora los tímpanos. A estas alturas, gran parte del suelo de la casa debe estar hecho un desastre, porque Kieren sigue escurriendo agua por todas partes, pero no tiene la suficiente presencia de mente para que le importe.

Mientras la cafetera trabaja, se recarga en la encimera, vuelve a cruzar los brazos y cierra los ojos, levantando el rostro hacia el techo, con agotamiento. No puede creer que ahora tiene que soportar esto y, aun así, en la mañana tendrá que ir a trabajar.

—Sé que la forma en que se dieron las cosas no fue la mejor. Cuando terminaste conmigo, en verdad me costó trabajo entender por qué, pero luego me di cuenta de que fue mi actitud la que nos orilló a eso —se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y sonríe, probablemente sintiéndose tonto. Simon evita rodar los ojos con irritación—. Nunca quise hacerte sentir como… si te estuviera cambiando por Rick, o como si no estuviera respetando nuestra relación. Dios: Jem tuvo que golpearme y explicarme que también existe la infidelidad de pensamiento para que me diera cuenta de que todos esos encuentros afuera de la clínica, aunque para mí eran inocentes, para los demás parecían otra cosa —se cubre la cara con las manos, angustiado, y Simon lo oye gimotear. En ese instante, lo único que quiere es envolverlo en una manta y abrazarlo hasta que recupere una buena temperatura corporal, pero no es capaz de moverse—. Lo siento mucho.

Lo peor de todo, es que suena honesto.

Simon sabe, de buena fe, que cuando se está obnubilado por un millón de pensamientos caóticos que amenazan con el bienestar individual, lo último en lo que se puede pensar es en los demás antes que en uno mismo, así que lo entiende, pero eso no significa que no hubiera dolor de por medio.

A sus veintitrés años, Kieren ha tenido que pasar por la experiencia de salir del closet, que bien hubiera sido relativamente buena, de no haber sido porque, inmediatamente después de eso, tuvo que enfrentar la homofobia del padre del chico que amaba, su acoso, la partida de Rick, la amenaza de la guerra, la depresión por haberlo perdido y esa nefasta noticia que casi lo mandó al Otro Mundo y, como si todo eso hubiera sido poco, también el _aftermath_ del intento de suicidio, como la decepción de su familia y la curiosidad del pueblo. Y Simon y el regreso de Rick, por supuesto.

Poniéndose en sus zapatos, se da cuenta de que nada es tan fácil como parece a simple vista, pero, a pesar de eso…

—No te guardo rencor —admite, aunque se pregunta si es una mentira a medias—. Te comprendo.

Un peso parece desprenderse de los hombros de Kieren, que se relaja en la silla y apoya los codos en la mesa, sujetándose la cabeza con manos temblorosas.

—Terminar contigo fue lo peor que me pudo pasar —confiesa y Simon se siente tomado por sorpresa porque, ¿cómo puede ser posible?—. Después de que Rick se uniera al ejército, es decir. Simon, contigo estaba _bien_ , era feliz, me sentía tranquilo, no estaba preocupado por mil cosas sin sentido, no me sentía juzgado ni obligado a aparentar que no estaba mal. Y, de pronto, ya no te tenía y sentía toda la presión del regreso de Rick a cuestas y… —hace gestos con las manos, intentando interpretar con ellas el impacto de lo que está revelando, pero claramente frustrado por no conseguirlo como pretende—. Es que todos esperan _tanto._

Es entonces que echa a llorar y Simon ya no sabe qué demonios debe hacer. Una parte de él quiere acercarse y abrazarlo como hacía antes, cuando cosas como éstas pasaban de manera esporádica, pero otra, la que suele encargarse de su supervivencia, le dice que se quede dónde está, porque sigue sin saber por qué _carajo_ Kieren apareció en su casa a mitad de una tormenta por la madrugada.

—Por un lado —continúa Kieren, hablando con voz mormada—, mis padres estaban decepcionados y asustados, de nuevo, y querían mantenerme lejos de Rick, por otro, Jem me veía como si ya no fuera su hermano, porque, en el fondo, se estaba preparando para que volviera a hacer algo horrible. Y Rick… volvió tan esperanzado, esperando encontrarme y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero Simon, ¿cómo?

»—Y traté, enserio, traté de acomodarlo todo y entender lo que estaba sintiendo, pero, _¡demonios!,_ ¡es tan complicado! —exclama, irritado, limpiándose las mejillas con dedos impacientes.

La cafetera emite un pitido que hace que Simon se sobresalte y se aleje antes de recordar de qué se trata. Distraído, nervioso, hurga en los gabinetes buscando tazas y, cuando las encuentra, debe poner toda su concentración en prepararlas. Después de todo ese tiempo, sigue recordando cómo Kieren prefiere el café, el té, todos esos pequeños detalles que lo vuelven la persona que es, y se siente ridículo, pero aun así es capaz de colocar una taza frente a él y tomar asiento en la silla vacía que tiene delante, viendo hilos de humo desprendiéndose de la bebida y difuminándose en el aire.

—Kieren —llama y el nombre se siente extraño en su lengua, porque no lo ha pronunciado con tanta suavidad en meses—, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que viniste a decir? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —porque así de idiota es: siempre va a pensar en Kieren antes que en sí mismo.

Kieren lo mira a los ojos y se echa a reír entre lágrimas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos una vez más, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en la silla. Por un instante, Simon teme que sufra un colapso nervioso, por lo que espera, con el corazón en la garganta, a cualquier señal que le indique que tendrá que atenderlo.

—Cuando Janet accedió a hacer de intermediaria entre Rick y yo, a ayudarnos a encontrarnos por ahí sin que Bill o mis padres se dieran cuenta, Rick me pidió ir a la cueva donde nos reuníamos antes de que se fuera. Desde el principio me di cuenta de que era una pésima idea, pero no pude negarme y, cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de lo que no había previsto: el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre. _Mi_ sangre. Y entré en pánico. Y, mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en correr a buscarte, porque eres la _única_ persona que me hace sentir bien cuando todo se va al demonio, y entonces me di cuenta de que no podía, porque seguramente no querrías verme, después de lo de la nota, y me aterré.

Simon lo observa sin parpadear, sintiendo la impresión desenroscándose en su interior como una serpiente muy larga. Recuerda que Amy le habló de ese evento y, si en aquél entonces sintió pena por Kieren, ahora más, pero, al mismo tiempo, hay una sensación extraña en su pecho que no logra entender del todo, pero le inyecta algo cálido en el corazón: ¿esperanza, tal vez? Como otras veces, se apresura a apagarla, a no dejarla crecer antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero, a pesar de eso, estira la mano sobre la mesa y sujeta la de Kieren, que se congela antes de entrelazar los dedos de ambos y aferrarse a él con la misma fuerza de antes. De hecho, parece más.

—Todas esas veces en las que intenté tocarte y te alejaste… Dios, dolieron mucho —confiesa con un susurro y Simon se siente como si acabaran de apuñalarlo en el pecho.

La piel de ambos está tan fría, que es como si hubieran muerto, pero el pulso que puede sentir en los dedos de Kieren le recuerda que no es así y que tendrán que seguir batallando contra la vida un tiempo más…

Entorna los ojos, intentando mantener las emociones a raya.

—Perdóname —dice y Kieren niega con la cabeza.

—Sé que fue culpa mía, por no manejar las cosas de otra forma —se traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta con dificultad y agacha la cabeza, avergonzado—. ¿Has notado la forma en que Amy nunca te dice las cosas como son? Cuando mencionó que te marcharías a Lancaster, lo hizo de una forma que sugería que no regresarías, así que, de nuevo, colapsé. Por eso estaba ahí ese día. Y sé que no fue mi mejor idea dejar que Rick me acompañara, pero no se me ocurrió nada para evitarlo… cuando Amy mencionó que sólo visitarías a tu padre, de inmediato me dieron ganas de detenerte, hablar contigo sobre eso, porque sé el tipo de relación que tienen, pero, otra vez, me di cuenta de que perdí mi derecho a hacerlo.

Simon quiere decirle que no es cierto, que pueden hablar de lo que quiera cuando lo necesite, y siente el impulso de contarle cosas de Iain y Ellen: lo bien que le cayó la mujer y que cree que será una buena influencia en la vida de su padre, pero una fuerza misteriosa le cierra la boca, impidiéndole hablar. Acaricia con el pulgar los nudillos de Kieren y éste hace un ruido nasal.

—Creo que lo que vine a decir —musita, con problemas para hilar las palabras cuando tiene la garganta cerrada por el impulso de seguir llorando, como si la lluvia golpeando la ventana a espaldas de Simon no fuera un grito lo suficientemente desesperado— es que en los últimos meses me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti —. Simon se paraliza y, por un segundo, piensa en arrancar la mano del agarre de Kieren, pero éste parece presentirlo y lo sujeta con más fuerza, decidido a mantenerlo cerca—. Lo estuve desde que empezamos a salir, Dios, tal vez desde antes. Y me _molesta_ —agrega, rechinando los dientes— que dijeras que no te amo lo suficiente porque no tienes idea de cómo todo esto _me quema_ —explica, señalándose el pecho con la mano libre, con un gesto demasiado exaltado.

 _»—_ No puedo dormir por pensar en ti. Me cuesta trabajo respirar estando lejos de ti. Tengo que morderme las uñas cada vez que siento el impulso de tomar el teléfono y llamarte. A veces me congelo a mitad del camino cuando me doy cuenta de que voy hacia la clínica para buscarte como hacía antes. Y sé que dijiste que siempre ibas a estar ahí para mí y que podía buscarte como amigos, pero _no quiero_ ser sólo tu amigo, Simon —termina, con un gemido gutural atrapado en la garganta, levantando la mirada para acribillar a Simon con ojos encendidos—. Quiero lo que teníamos antes de que Rick volviera. _Por favor._

Simon se queda mudo, simplemente porque un millón de respuestas le vienen a la mente y se quedan atascadas, una entre la otra, antes de que alguna pueda abrirse camino hasta su boca. Le zumban los oídos y, puede ser, que se trate de una baja de presión por el mal clima, pero también porque, ¿es esto real o está sufriendo alguna clase de ataque? ¿En verdad Kieren está sentado delante de él diciéndole _todo_ lo que siempre quiso oír? Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Antes de que pueda procesar sus acciones de forma racional, extrae su mano del agarre del otro y se reclina contra el respaldo de la silla, entrelazando los dedos y colocándolos en su frente. No puede evitar reír, sonando casi despectivo, pero no por la confesión de Kieren, sino porque, después de décadas de una vida de porquería, el universo parece haberse apiadado de él de una vez por todas y haberle dado lo que quería.

El punto es que no tiene idea de cómo tomarlo o cómo reaccionar: Kieren Walker es una promesa de dolor andante y no está seguro de que los últimos meses no le dejaran secuelas. ¿Y si lo intentan de nuevo y todo se va al diablo sin que puedan hacer algo para evitarlo?

Frente a él, Kieren sujeta el borde de la mesa con manos tensas y lo observa, la preocupación enmarcada en la cara, tragándose cualquier tipo de orgullo que le quede mientras espera una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me reclamaste que no hiciera algo cuando Amy me dijo que escaparías con Rick? —es lo primero que puede preguntar, aunque sigue sin mirarlo a la cara.

Kieren pasa saliva y frunce los labios con impotencia.

—Bill se enteró de que Janet nos estaba ayudando a vernos a escondidas de él y enfureció. Casi la golpeó y Rick tuvo que enfrentarse a él —Simon hace una mueca: aunque ya pueda moverse con más facilidad por ahí, lo último que ese chico debe hacer es meterse en peleas con bravucones. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, incómodo—. Después, él me pidió encontrarnos y me propuso huir juntos.

Auch. El corazón le da un vuelco doloroso en el pecho y supone que así debe sentirse un connato de infarto. Toda la angustia y el miedo de los últimos días vuelven ante el recuerdo de que creyó que Kieren se iría con Rick. De nuevo, un abanico de universos paralelos se abre frente a sus ojos, motivado por los _¿Y si…_? Suspira, intentando relajarse, porque al menos Kieren decidió quedarse… y poner su mundo de cabeza de nuevo, pero, está bien.

—Todo este tiempo que hemos estado lejos, pensé que habías vuelto con él —admite, avergonzado, mirando en otra dirección para no tener que advertir la forma en que los labios de Kieren se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa—. Luego de la nota y eso.

—No —aclara el otro—. No pude. Es decir, él quería; me trataba como si nunca hubiéramos terminado, como si todo pudiera volver a ser como antes de que se marchara. Pero no pude —repite—. Al principio creí que era por culpa, por lo que pasó con mis padres y Jem, pero no. Y cuando me propuso huir con él, me di cuenta de que el verdadero motivo es que te amo. Mucho.

Suena tan bien cada vez que lo dice… y parece saberlo.

Simon se distrae bebiendo café, sin saber cómo responder.

»—Sé que fue estúpido no reconocerlo antes, pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperado por hacer encajar las piezas en los espacios que conocía, que no me preocupé por el presente que estaba destrozando o el futuro que me estaba negando a tener.

»—Yo _tuve_ que negarme y él me dijo que intuía que esa sería mi respuesta, después de la escena en la estación de trenes. Y que estaba bien —ríe con tristeza y tiene que hacer una pausa para controlar el llanto una vez más. Simon se rinde y vuelve a sujetarle la mano. Kieren se aferra a sus dedos, haciéndole daño con las uñas—. A pesar de que no iría con él, insistió en que debía marcharse, porque Bill es insoportable, así que seguimos con los planes del escape. No me di cuenta de que Amy estaba escuchando hasta hace unos días, cuando vino a reclamarme y a decirme que te lo había contado y, llámame idiota, pero sólo pude concentrarme en que… ibas a dejarme ir y, ahora, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que te he dicho que te amo tres veces en menos de diez minutos y _no has respondido_ —murmura, con la garganta cerrada.

Le da un tic nervioso en la pierna y Simon puede sentirlo por debajo de la mesa.

—Iba a dejarte ir porque te amo —responde y es sencillo decirlo, a diferencia de lo que creyó al principio—. Tu felicidad siempre estará por encima de la mía y, si ibas a conseguirla huyendo con Rick Macy, no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo —se encoge de hombros resueltamente.

Kieren lo observa, pasando saliva con dificultad, y asiente.

— ¿Y si mi felicidad está contigo? —pregunta, nervioso, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Simon ladea la cabeza y se da cuenta de que sus manos tiemblan.

—Entonces tendré que soportarte un tiempo más.

* * *

La promesa de volver a estar juntos al menos les da algo de tiempo para que Kieren consiga tranquilizarse, calentarse bebiendo hasta la última gota de café, y poner sus ideas en orden mientras Simon se encarga de conseguirle ropa seca.

Cuando la fuerza de la tormenta aminora y sólo escuchan un errático golpeteo de gotas contra el techo de la casa, Kieren se arrebuja entre sus brazos, sentados en el sofá de la sala, y hunde el rostro en el cuello de Simon, que lo obligó a envolverse en el suéter más cómodo y cálido que posee.

Entre susurros, le cuenta que el motivo por el que llegó a esa hora y hecho un desastre, fue que Rick consiguió ponerse en contacto con un amigo militar que le dijo que estaría de visita en Lancashire esa semana y, que si quería, lo ayudaría a poner cuanta tierra de por medio pudiera entre él y su padre. El problema fue que, tras descubrir la _traición_ de Janet —porque así de melodramático era el sujeto—, Bill comenzó a vigilar a su familia, llegando incluso al extremo de cerrar la puerta de las habitaciones de su hijo y esposa con llave por la noche.

Así que, con ayuda de Jem, que tomó prestada la camioneta de Gary, lograron ayudar a Rick a salir por la ventana de su habitación, en medio de la noche, y llegar hasta el punto de encuentro acordado con su amigo y, tras verlo marcharse, Jem volvió a casa y Kieren sucumbió al impulso de no esperar a la mañana siguiente para hablar con él. Piensa en señalar que bien pudo pedirle a Jem que lo llevara hasta su casa, pero se contiene, porque sabe que a Kieren le gusta el drama y, ciertamente, verlo empapado de pies a cabeza contribuyó a que lo dejara entrar a la casa… más rápido. De acuerdo, se está engañando.

—Cinco horas, era lo único que tenías que esperar —bromea, hablando contra su cabello, ahora seco, dándole un beso y acariciándole la espalda.

—Meses, Simon Monroe. Meses tuvieron que pasar para que llegara este momento, así que cállate —exige, abrazándolo con firmeza.

La habitación parece haber recuperado un poco de temperatura, o quizá sólo es la mezcla homogénea del calor de ambos, y el ambiente está impregnado del olor a petricor.

—Te ves mejor que antes. Más… seguro de ti mismo y menos deprimido. A pesar de todo, tal vez todo esto fue bueno. Para ambos —agrega, dudando, a pesar de que tiene la sospecha de que la distancia lo ayudó a ver a Kieren bajo otra luz.

—Quizá. Los últimos días sólo he estado seguro de una cosa: quiero estar contigo. Sin importar qué o quién se interponga.

Simon siente la misma calidez de antes bulléndole en el pecho y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera querido volver contigo? —pregunta, sólo para molestar.

—Te habría reconquistado. Hubiera dado pelea —asegura—. Y creo que mi familia también. ¿Sabes que mi papá me odia por haberlo alejado de la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre música sesentera? Y mi madre adoraba tenerte de su lado cuando se trataba de temas de salud: creímos que te pondría un altar después de que confirmaste su terquedad de que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

—Pero lo es…

Kieren ríe y se levanta un poco para besarlo. Dios, extrañaba tanto el roce de sus labios. Le acaricia la cara y, por lo bajo, se queja.

—Voy a extrañar esa barba: Amy tiene razón, te hacía ver tan malo y atractivo.

—Siempre puede volver a crecer —lo consuela, sonriendo.

Hay una pausa, durante la que Kieren suspira y se relaja contra el pecho de Simon, como si un montón de estrés lo hubiera abandonado y pudiera volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

—Estaba asustado, ¿sabes? Antes de venir. Por meses creí que había arruinado las cosas entre nosotros, así que estaba más enojado conmigo que contigo por terminar nuestra relación. Pero no me sentí como cuando Rick se marchó, devastado, solo o abandonado, sino al contrario: no podía quedarme quieto, tenía la necesidad de hacer algo. De reparar las cosas. Así que, aunque me hubiera tomado mil años, te habría recuperado. Simon —susurra, levantando el rostro una vez más para verlo a los ojos—, no quiero morir por ti, quiero _vivir_ contigo.

Suena como un compromiso. Uno grande y duradero. Y es en ese momento que se da cuenta de una cosa:

—Yo también.

Y eso es más grande y significativo que cualquier _Te amo_ que puedan intercambiar.

Kieren sonríe y lo besa de nuevo, encajando entre ellos como esas piezas de cristal que hace meses juró y perjuró que no podrían construir algo nuevo y, vaya, qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

 _So, my love, keep on running._

 _You gotta get through today._

 _Oh, my love, keep on running._

 _Gonna keep those tears at bay._

 _Oh, my love, don't stop burning._

 _Gonna send them up in flames._

 _Go, go, go._

 _Figure it out, figure it out._

 _You can do this._

 _—Sia._

* * *

 **Easter Egg's:**

—Empecé esto en el 2016 y llegó a nada, pero ¡qué bueno!, porque hoy llegó a esto xD

—Tengo una obsesión con la barba de Emmett J. Scanlan. Creo que lo hace ver MUY atractivo y por eso mi Simon la tuvo J

—También, nunca superé que Brendan y Ste ( _Hollyoaks_ ) terminaran como lo hicieron, así que ese chico en el bar, es totalmente Ste Hay ;) But, shh, keep the secret.

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (actualizaciones, próximas historias, intereses del momento, recomendaciones, etcétera).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (DIY, curiosidades y ecología, porque soy ese tipo de mujer ;).

Si ya llegaron hasta aquí, ¡al menos dejen un comentario! J


End file.
